Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V The Lost Dimension
by SakushiRyu
Summary: (OC insert) They disappeared: the Yu boys and Yu girls, gone, vanished from existence. With the reason still unknown, everyone starts searching for their lost friends and comrades, even if it means crossing Dimensions, fighting and making alliances. But in the shadows... a great darkness is lurking...
1. The unknown reason You Show crisis!

**Hello to you, the reader, and thank you for reading my Fanfiction. After several years of thinking, I'm finally uploading my first ever Fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards, because if I did, then I would have given Asuka the spotlight she deserved in Arc-V.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 1**_

 _ **The unknown reason; You Show crisis!**_

* * *

"I'm closing the school"

"EEEHHH?"

Hiiragi Shuzo lowered his head. "I said: I'm closing the school. I'm sorry, but there aren't any reasons to keep the school opened."

"No, Hiiragi-san! You can't do that!" shouted Ayu in protest as Tatsuya and Futoshi next to her nodded.

"Why are you even doing this?" Tatsuya asked.

Shuzo's eyes darkened as he stayed silent.

"Is it... because of Yuya and Yuzu?" asked Futoshi.

The tension rose at the said words. Some days passed since Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu disappeared from Maiami City.

It happened after LDS came and challenged You Show Duel School putting the school in danger. The next day, Sakaki Yoko noticed the disappearance of her son: it was strange that Yuya would leave the house without having breakfast, but even more strange he didn't say a word he was leaving in the first place.

Yoko assumed he was with his friends, but as a mother, she was worried about him. So she called him various times, but nobody picked up. Yoko started becoming more worried second by second, so she called Shuzo to see if her son was with the latter's daughter.

She was revealed when Shuzo answered her call, but widen her eyes when Shuzo told her that Yuzu was too missing, and he was thinking Yuzu was with Yuya all along, and that she too wasn't answering calls.

The two weren't at You Show, nor with Sora, nor with the three kids, or even with Gongenzaka. The two parents quickly called the police for investigation, but not even the authority managed to find Yuya or Yuzu. They said they would contact them if something comes up.

"Yes," Shuzo answered after some seconds. "With Yuzu gone, I don't see why to keep the school."

Sora raised an eyebrow "I don't understand principal; and how would closing the school help you, no us in any way?" he asked as Gong nodded.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, may not be part of the school, but I know this: nor Yuya or Yuzu would want you to close the school," the Steadfast Duelist said firmly.

Shuzo slightly widens his eyes at the name of her daughter and lowers his head.

Yoko placed a hand on his shoulder, making Shuzo raise his head to look her in the eyes "Nor even Yusho" she added.

Shuzo lowered his head again and as he opened his mouth to say something, the doors of You Show opened "Good afternoon" a voice said.

The gang looked towards the entrance and were met by a fourteen year old male with long spiked hair which came down in a purple ponytail. It was mostly blond, but with purple bangs over his right eye. He wore a purple scarf, which wrapped around his neck. He donned a black ninja outfit with purple lines. He had black shoes and a black necklace with an orb in which a skull-like crest could be seen.

"Is this You Show Duel School?" he asked as his green (right) and purple (left) eye gazed at his surroundings.

Shuzo nodded "Y-yes. What's the problem?"

The male smiled as he closed his eyes "I'd like to enroll in this school. I'd like to talk with the principal if possible."

Shuzo nodded "I see. I'm the principal of the school; but I'm really sorry, I was planning on closing the school" he explained.

The male's eyes became confused. "Ah, I see. How disappointing; I really wanted to enroll here. No problem, I'll just have to find another duel school then" he sighed.

"Excuse me, but I'm guessing from your attire that you're a ninja or something; if that's the case, why don't you enroll in a ninja school?" Sora asked.

The male smiled again. "You guessed correctly; I am a ninja. But after seeing the duel of Sakaki Yuya who studies at this school, I became really interested in trying what this duel school offers: I want to see if I have the potential to become Entertainment Duelist" he stated, "Oh sorry! I'm Ryu, Fajī Ryu. Nice to meet all of you."

"Really!? You're a ninja!?" Tatsuya asked with a glimpse of hope in his voice.

"Yes, I am" answered Ryu chuckling.

Ayu's eyes sparkled with excitement at that. "Hey mister, could you please have a duel with me?!"

Tatsuya and Futoshi nodded as they stood next to her "Me too!" they shouted in unison.

Ryu laughed a little "No need to call me mister, and yes; I accept the duel" he answered as he turned to Shuzo "If we are allowed to, principal?" he asked. The three kids glared at Shuzo, and latter nodded "I... guess..."

"Hooray!" they shouted as they grabbed Ryu's hand and started dragging him. They dragged him in a big dome-shaped room, and all Ryu walked to the opposite side of the three kids.

"We're going to have a Battle Royal: none of us can attack or draw on our first turn. Is this ok for you?" Ryu asked and the three nodded in response. "Since I came up with the rules, I'll have you decide the Field," Ryu told.

"Thank you!" Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi thanked in unison and looked at each other as they nodded. They raised their arm in the air "Action Field On! Field Spell: Plain Plain!" they shouted in unison. Sora who was in the Control Room smiled as he pressed a button on the controller "Roger that!" he told.

The room soon changed into a grass field, while the four duelists stood on a round circle of plain rocks which was circled by water. Sora ran back to the spectator area, where Shuzo, Himika, and Gong were already watching. Ryu, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi all activated their duel disks and drew their initial hand.

The four duelists smiled at each other. "Duelists locked in battle!" started Ayu chanting.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" continued Futoshi as he took hold of Ayu's left hand.

"They storm through the field!" added Futoshi as he did the same on the right side.

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Ryu said as he spun around the three and raised his hands in the air behind them.

"Action... DUEL" they shouted while cards scattered above them.

 **Ryu - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ayu - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Tatsuya - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Futoshi - LP 4000**

"I'll be going first," Ryu declared. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Card **Waterfall of the Water Lord**!"

Upon activation, the Action Field got flooded with water as behind Ryu a large waterfall formed from below his feet.

"When this card is activated, I can add any Miseria or Joker named monster from my deck to my hand; so with this effect, I'll add my ace monster, **Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria** to my hand!" Ryu explained as a card ejected from his deck and he placed it in his hand.

"I never knew you can activate an additional Field Spell when Action Dueling." Ayu discovered.

"Well, now we know!" Futoshi laughed embarrassed.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Ancient Rules which enables me to Special Summon a Level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand," Ryu continued. "Lord who passes judgment upon evil souls, **Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria** come forth!"

A human figure burst out the waterfall as it took a fighting stance above Ryu. It had light, aqua colored hair with yellow bangs that cover its right eye, and two yellow bangs which extended towards the back of its head as horns. Miseria had two purple tattoos under its matching purple eyes. It was clad in black and silver armor from neck to toe, it had different blue orbs attached to its wrists and feet on its armor. It had a cape made of water around its back which constantly flowed with water. Miseria gave a gentle but cold smile as it hovered beside its trusty owner.

 **Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria (LV 7 - ATK/2500 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - WATER)**

"Whoaaa, how cool!" Tatsuya breathed out in awe.

"His ace is a Normal Monster?" Sora asked surprized and confused at the same time.

Ryu chuckled. "Due to my Field Spell's other effect, my Miseria gains an extra 500 Attack and Defense Points."

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/2500 + 500 = 3000 - DEF/2000 + 500 = 2500)**

"I set one card and end my turn," Ryu said as a card materialized on his field before vanishing.

Futoshi grinned as stepped forward. "I'm up next! From my hand I activate **Doodle Magic Portal** : this spell lets me Special Summon one Doodle Beast monster from my hand" he explained. "So I special summon **Doodle Beast - Ptero**!"

A hand-drawn pterosaur formed on his field. The dinosaur was a dark brown color with yellow membranes and green eyes. It also had a white border around it, making it look like it was cut out of a sketch book.

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero (LV 4 - ATK/1400 - DEF/1800 - Dinosaur - EARTH - Effect)**

"Next, I normal summon another Doodle Beast - Ptero from my hand!" Futoshi told as he placed another card on his blade. A new stegosaur formed next to the previous one and both gave a loud screech.

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero (LV 4 - ATK/1400 - DEF/1800 - Dinosaur - EARTH - Effect)**

"You can't attack other monsters than Stego, with two, that means you can't attack either one!" Futoshi informed.

Gong nodded from behind the window. "Alright; he built up a strong defense."

Ayu gave a thumbs up to her teammate. "Nice plan, Futoshi!" she complimented, making Futoshi place a hand behind his neck.

"To, the truth, I got this idea from Yuya-oniichan when he dueled Sawatari" he admitted.

Tatsuya smiled "Oh yeah; Yuya-oniichan used the same strategy with Block Spider!" he remembered.

Himika smiled. "Yuya... you left something precious to these kids before you left..." she thought as an image of a smiling Yuya flashed in her mind. "My son..." she whispered.

"I'll end my turn; you're up Ayu!" Futoshi said to Ayu who nodded.

"Boku no turn!" she declared her turn. "First I'll set the stage up: I activate the Continous Spell, Aquarium Set!" she said as she swiped the card in her duel disk.

The water around the circle erupted, engorging everything. Behind Ayu a giant white castle appeared, making it look as if a stage was under all the water. Ayu smiled wider as she swiped another card in her deck "Next, I activate another Continous Spell: Aquarium Lighting!" she announced as sparkling water bubbles appeared all around her.

"Now that my stage is set, I normal summon Aquaactress Tetra from my hand!" she told as she placed a card on her blade. The doors of her castle opened, and from it, a blue fish swam out. Aquaactress Tetra wore a red attire and it smirked as it took off its cyan hat and bowing to Ayu.

 **Aquaactress Tetra (LV 1 - ATK/300 - DEF/300 - Fish - WATER - Effect)**

"With the effect of Aquarium Set, my Tetra gains a total of 600 attack and defense points" Ayu stated.

 **Aquaactress Tetra (ATK/300 + 600 = 900 - DEF/300 + 600 = 900)**

"I activate the effect of Tetra: once per turn, I'm allowed to add any type of Aquarium named card from my deck to my hand" she explained as a card ejected from her deck, and she took hold of it.

Ayu showed the card to Ryu. "So I add Aquarium Stage to my hand which I'll activate!" around the castle, more underwater features formed, giving it a much more exotic appearance.

"With Aquarium Lighting whenever an Aquaactress monster battles a monster, I can double its Attack and Defence Points; with Aquarium Stage, my Aquaactress can't be destroyed by a Non-WATER monster and are unaffected by monster effects!" Ayu explained. "I end my turn; you're up Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya nodded at her. "Right! I normal summon Silver Gadget!" he announced. A silver metallic orb formed as it transformed into a robot with a glowing orb in the center of its body.

 **Silver Gadget (LV 4 - ATK/1500 - DEF/1000 - Machine - LIGHT - Effect)**

"When normal or special summoned, Silver Gadget allows me to summon another Level four Machine-type monster from my hand; so I special summon Yellow Gadget!" Tatsuya explained.

Next to Silver Gadget, a yellow robot with some silver gadgets appeared next to it. Yellow Gadget's green eye flashed.

 **Yellow Gadget (LV 4 - ATK/1200 - DEF/1200 - Machine - EARTH - Effect)**

"When normal or special summoned, Yellow Gadget allows me to add Green Gadget to my hand from my deck!" Tatsuya explained as a card ejected from his deck.

Tatsuya placed it in his hand before injecting a different one in his duel disk. "I place on face down and end my turn" he finished.

"All of them are at a good start" muttered Sora as he licked a lollipop.

"Since this is my second turn, I can draw from now on," Ryu told as he took hold of the top card of his deck between his fingers "Watashi no turn!" he declared drawing.

Ryu narrowed his eyes "I see all of you are going all out, hm?" he said as he smirked. "It would be only fair if I do the same," he told as he took a card from his hand between his fingers and showed it to the kids.

"I equip Miseria with his personal weapon, **Rod of the Water Lord**!" a long staff formed between Miseria's hands: the rod had a blue color, with a gold pointy tip. "A monster equipped with this Equip Spell gains the ability to attack an additional time after an attack on an opponent's monster."

Ayu took a step back. "It has 3000 Attack Points and it can attack twice?!" she asked shocked.

"Battle! Miseria, attack Yellow Gadget with Nereus Stream!" Ryu called out as his monster nodded. Miseria pointed its staff towards Yellow Gadget as the water from the waterfall exploded and headed towards said monster.

"Not so fast!" Tatsuya called out. "I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack which will not only negate your attack but end your Battle Phase too!"

A transparent barrier formed around the blue haired male, protecting him from the attack.

"That Ryu is a really strong person" Gong noted.

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn again! Ore no turn, draw!" Futoshi shouted drawing. He smiled at the card, happy with what he got. "This monster can be Advance Summoned by tributing only one Doodle Beast monster; so I tribute Doodle Beast - Stego in order to Advance Summon this monster!"

Doodle Beast - Stego vanished as a giant green T-rex took its place "Level 8; Doodle Beast - Tyranno!" Futoshi yelled as Doodle Beast - Tyranno roared as flames shot out its mouth. This monster also had a childish appearance along with white borders around it.

 **Doodle Beast - Tyranno (LV 8 - ATK/2400 - DEF/1200 - Dinosaur - EARTH - Effect)**

"Alright! It's Futoshi's Ace Monster!" cheered Ayu.

Futoshi extended his hand forward. "When Tyranno is Advanced Summoned, it can target one of my opponent's monsters and destroy it along with adding its attack points to its own!"

"If this goes through then Ryu-kun will lose!" Tatsuya told.

"Reverse card open!" Ryu declared. " **Defensive Arts of the Water Lord** will protect my Miseria from battle and card effect destruction until the end of this turn!"

The artwork of the Trap showed Miseria protecting itself from a giant lightning behind a barrier of water. The waterfall behind Miseria exploded again as the water formed a barrier in front of the Water Lord, protecting it from the Tyranno's loud roar.

Futoshi gritted his teeth. "Since his monster wasn't destroyed, Tyranno won't gain its Attack Points... there's nothing else I can do; I end my turn by placing my Ptero into Defense Mode."

"Boku no turn!" shouted Ayu drawing her card and exchanged it with one in her hand "I tribute my Tetra in order to summon my own ace monster! Advance Summon! Level 6: Aquaactress Arowana!"

Aquaactress Tetra gave a last bow before vanishing as Ayu's ace monster took the stage.

 **Aquaactress Arowana (LV 6 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Fish - WATER - Effect)**

"And let's not forget the boost she gets due to my Continous Spell!" Ayu reminded.

 **Aquaactress Arowana (ATK/2000 + 600 = 2600 - DEF/2000 + 600 = 2600)**

"Then I'll use her effect to add **Aquaactress Star** from my deck to my hand," Ayu stated. "Battle! Arowana will attack Miseria and with the effect of Aquarium Lightning, my Aquaactress's Attack and Defense Points are both doubled!"

 **Aquaactress Arowana (ATK/2600 x 2 = 5200 - DEF/2600 x 2 = 5200)**

"Then I use the effect of Aquaactress Star in my hand!" Ayu continued. "When the Attack of an Aquaactress friend changes, by discarding Star, a monster my opponent controls loses the same amount!"

A ghostly figure of Star formed above Arowana. It was a yellow fish with blue eyes, wearing a green attire similar to the one Tetra wears. The Aquaactress Star's ghost washed over Miseria, who grunted in pain as its power decreased.

 **Aquaactress Star (LV 1 - ATK/100 - DEF/100 - Fish - WATER - Effect)**

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/3000 - 2600 = 400 - DEF/2500 - 2600 = 0)**

"Arowana's Attack Points are 5200, while Ryu-kun's Miseria has 400..." Futoshi started.

"If this attack lands..." Tatsuya continued.

"Ryu will lose." Gong finished.

Aquaactress Arowana launched an attack of bubbles in Ryu's direction, but the long haired male was ready with a trap.

"I activate the effect of Defensive Arts of the Water Lord in the graveyard!" he announced.

"A trap from the graveyard?!" everybody shouted shocked.

"By banishing this card from the graveyard," Ryu explained. "Not only I protect Miseria from being destroyed, but all damage I would take is redirected to my opponent instead!"

The incoming bubbles were absorbed into Miseria's palm, leaving the Water Lord unharmed. The absorbed attack then got launched back towards Ayu, who got blown off her feet.

 **Ayu (LP 4000 - 4800 = 0)**

"Ayu!" Futoshi and Tatsuya shouted worried as the red haired girl landed on the ground and the cards of her field dissolved.

"I'm... okay..." she muttered while slowly standing up to her feet.

"To think he had a trap set up like that..." Sora whispered astonished. "That guy's good!"

"Ayu planned to use the effect of Aquarium Lightning and Aquaactress Star in order to finish this duel in one hit... but Ryu managed to turn things around with a single trap from the graveyard and defeat one of his opponents during their own turn," Gong recapped. "This Ryu is really something."

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryu apologized. "I got carried away."

"No need to say that, Ryu-kun," Ayu quickly said, even if her voice was a little sad. "It took me by surprize, that's all."

Yukio could sense the sadness in Ayu for losing, so she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You were wonderful out there, Ayu! You were fired up to the max!"

"Yukio-san..." the little red haired girl muttered, shocked like everybody else.

"You were hot-blooded!" Yukio continued.

"Hot... blooded...?" parroted Shuzo. "Yeah... yeah she's right!" he also yelled. "You did great out there Ayu!"

Ayu smiled as she waved her hand at them. "Thank you! Yukio-san! Hiiragi-san!"

"No need to worry Ayu!" Tatsuya called out. "You did more than enough, leave the rest to me! My turn's up next! Draw!"

"Since Ayu's turn ended so does the effect of Aquaactress Star." Ryu reminded.

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/400 = 3000 - DEF/0 = 2500)**

"Even if it has 3000 Attack Points, I'm going to take it down!" Tatsuya vowed. "First, I tribute my Yellow Gadget in order to Advance Summon my own ace! Come forth! Level 6: Performachine Gadget Giant!"

Yellow Gadget vanished in light particles as a new machine, funky looking machine took its place. Peformachine Gadget Giant braced its robot arms as it stood beside its holder.

 **Performachine Gadget Giant (LV 6 - ATK/2300 - DEF/2000 - Machine - EARTH - Effect)**

"Alright Tatsuya!" shouted Shuzo as he raised his fists into the air. "Take him down!"

"Understood, Hiiragi-san!" Tatsuya nodded. "And I've got just the card. I activate **Gadget Connection** from my hand! This spell lets me add the Attack Points of one Gadget monster in my graveyard to a monster on my field, at the cost of banishing it afterward. So I which Yellow Gadget to add its 1200 Attack Points to Silver Gadget!"

The Spell Card materialized in front of Tatsuya as it glowed. The artwork showed Green Gadget sparkling with electricity as the pieces of Red Gadget floated around it. Silver Gadget did the same as electricity sparkled all around it.

 **Silver Gadget (ATK/1500 + 1200 = 2700)**

"Battle!" the blue hair declared, throwing his arm forward. "Gadget Giant, attack Miseria! And at this moment, its effect activates. When my Performachine battles a Special Summoned monster, at the start of the Damage Step, that monster is destroyed!"

True to his words, Miseria grunted in pain as Gadget Giant's gears in its body started rotating.

"Not so fast!" Ryu called out as he held a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of **Ice Blade Joker** in my hand! By discarding him and targeting my Miseria, he won't be able to be destroyed by battle and card effects this turn!"

"What?!"

"And since he wasn't destroyed, the battle resumes, meaning your Performachine is history!"

A ghostly form of Ice Blade Joker formed above Miseria. The monster had a humanoid monster wearing silver and light blue armor with long dark blue wings and horns made of ice. Its arms are 2 long scythes of ice and it wore a blue mask with red vertical slits. Ice Blade Joker's ghost vashed over Miseria who gained a blue aura around it. The Water Lord stood up as it threw its hand forward, and a spiky ball of ice materialized in front of it as it got launched at Gadget Giant which exploded upon contact with the ice.

 **Ice Blade Joker (LV 4 - ATK/300 - DEF/1000 - Fiend - WATER - Effect)**

 **Tatsuya (LP 4000 - 700 = 3300)**

"He was so close!" grunted Ayu.

Tatsuya looked over one card in his hand. " _If Miseria would've been destroyed, Silver Gadget could've made a direct attack, and I've would've used the Limiter Removal I have in my hand to boost its Attack Points to 5400, more than enough to defeat Ryu-kun._ " he thought.

"First he uses a Trap Card to defend his monster, then a Trap from the graveyard to protect his Life Points, and finally a Monster effect from his hand to guard an incoming attack..." Gong narrowed his eyes. "I, the man Gongenzaka, never would've expected such moves."

"He didn't just protect his monster and Life Points," continued Sora. "But he also dealt damage to the opponent while playing defensive... this person... is dangerously skilled."

"I... set one card from my hand." Tatsuya finished as he set Limiter Removal. "I end my turn with that."

"Ware no turn!" Ryu shouted. "Dra "

Before he drew his card, Ryu heard a voice talking through the headphone hid in his ear.

"This is enough," the voice said. "Defeat them."

"Understood," Ryu whispered to the person on the other end. "Draw!"

" _Why did he stop mid-draw?_ " Sora thought as he noticed the strange behavior of Ryu. " _And what did he whisper for? Who is he talking to?_ "

"I activate the effect of **Heat Blade Joker** in my hand!" the long hair declared holding up a card in his hand. "By sending this guy to the graveyard from my hand, Miseria gains and extra 2500 Attack and 2000 Defense Points for this turn."

As Ryu slit the card in his graveyard, the ghostly figure of Heat Blade Joker formed above Miseria. The monster had a humanoid appearance just like Ice Blade Joker, but it was wearing white and red armor with long dark wings and horns made of fire. Its arms are 2 long scythes of flames and it wore a white mask with red vertical slits. Heat Blade Joker's ghost vashed over Miseria who gained a red aura around it.

 **Heat Blade Joker (LV 4 - ATK/1000 - DEF/300 - Fiend - FIRE - Effect)**

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/3000 + 2500 = 5500 - DEF/2500 + 2000 = 4500)**

"It has an Attack of 5500 Points?!" Tatsuya asked shocked. "Even if I use Limiter Removal, Silver Gadget won't have enough Attack..."

"I'll follow that by activating the effect of Heat Blade Joker in the graveyard!" Ryu announced. "I equip him to my Miseria as an Equip Card. Battle! Miseria will attack Silver Gadget, and at the same time, I activate the final effect of Heat Blade Joker! When the equipped monster battles, in this case, Miseria, he will gain 1000 Attack Points!"

The red aura around Miseria intensified as the Water Lord extended its arm forward and flames gathered in its palm.

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/5500 + 1000 = 6500)**

"Action Magic!" Ryu called out as he swiftly grabbed an Action Card on the ground. "Bi-Attack! Miseria's Attack Points are doubled for this turn!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/6500 x 2 = 13000)**

"13000 Attack Points..." breathed Gong astonished.

Miseria launched the flames it held in its hand towards the Machine monster which shattered in light under the high heat. Tatsuya shielded himself with his arms, but nonetheless, he got blown off his feet as he landed next to Ayu.

 **Tatsuya (LP 3300 - 10300 = 0)**

"Since the battle ended, Miseria loses the boost gained by Heat Blade Joker."

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/13000 - 1000 = 12000)**

"Due to the effect of Rod of the Water Lord equipped to Miseria, he can attack again!" Ryu called out, extending his arm forward. "Battle! Attack Doodle Beast - Ptero next! Nereus Stream!"

As Miseria charged another blast, Ryu grabbed another Action Card across the field with great speed.

"Action Magic, Victory Topping! Not only Miseria gains 600 Attack Points, but your monster is changed to Attack Mode!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/12000 + 1000 + 600 = 13600)**

Futoshi gasped as his Doodle Beast - Ptero shattered in light and he landed next to the other two kids.

 **Futoshi (LP 4000 - 12200 = 0)**

 **Winner: Fajī Ryu**

The cards on the fields disappeared as the duel ended, and Ryu gave a small bow.

"That was a great duel, everyone!" Shuzo exclaimed, smiling like all the others. "You did great out there kids!"

"You're really strong, Ryu-kun!" Ayu chuckled as she approached the said male. "Can you teach me to duel like you?"

"Eh! Me too!"

"Don't forget me!"

Ryu chuckled as he nodded to the three kids. "Of course."

"Well, you better teach all of us then!" Shuzo told as he placed his arm around Ryu's neck. "Because from now on you are part of You Show!"

"Thank you, Hiiragi-san!" Ryu thanked as he bowed.

"I should be the one thanked people," Shuzo protested. "Thanks to all of you, I remembered how important this school is! I can't close it because I'm sad over Yuzu's disappearance, but instead, I need to further support you guys in these dark times!"

"I bet Yuzu would've hit you with her paper fan for forgetting that." Sora joked, making everybody laugh, except Ryu.

"Paper fan?" he asked confused.

* * *

"It seems your plan worked, sir." a man in a suit said as he watched Ryu cheer with the You Show crew.

"Yes," another man said as he adjusted the glasses he was wearing. His eyes were hidden behind the reflection of the screen on which they were secretly watching over Ryu's actions. "Now we can discover more about the disappearance of Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu."

"That's why you hired Fajī Ryu in the first place, correct?"

"Of course. I installed a hidden camera in Ryu's duel disk so we can gather all information the You Show Duel School has, and the headphone in his ear so we can communicate with each other."

"But sir, if I may ask, why are you so worried about the disappearance of Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu? You even canceled the Maiami Championship and placed it one week ahead just because of that."

"They are two very important pieces in my plans, Nakajima. Sakaki is the progenitor of Pendulum Summon, and Hiiragi has the En Power stored within her bracelet, by what Sakaki Yusho-san told me before his own disappearance three years ago." the man explained as he laid back in his chair, revealing his purple eyes.

Nakajima nodded. "I see. Thank you for letting me now, Mr. Reiji. Should I contact Fujī to return back to the base so you can talk with him?"

"Yes, thank you, Nakajima." Reiji thanked as his assistant nodded.

" _But what I'm more interested in..._ " Reiji thought as he narrowed his eyes. " _Is the coincidence between the arrival of Ryu and the disappearance of Yuya and Yuzu..._ "

Unknown to him, from the shadows of LDS's Control Room, a sinister being was watching him. " **Oh Reiji,** " the shadow chuckled evilly as its eyes glowed red. " **You're so smart but equally idiot at the same time. When you're going to discover who the real enemy is, by that time your good as dead.** "

" **Teaming up with Ryu is going to cost you your own life.** " the shadow laughed as it loomed behind Reiji.

A cold shiver ran on Reiji's back as he spun around in his chair, expecting to see somebody behind him. "Strange..." he muttered looking from left to right. "What was that... feeling..."

The shadow chuckled on the ceiling as it looked down at the confused business man. Its eyes flashed red before the creature dissolved into the air.

* * *

 **And that's it, everyone! The first chapter of this story is done.**

 **I'm telling this now, this Fanfiction is going to be very different from the Anime because I have a lot of ideas for the next Arcs, but also because there is going to be NO Yu-boys and Yu-girls in the storyline.**

 **But do not worry! I'm going to make random chapters with "what happened to the Yu-boys and Yu-girls and who is the culprit".**

 **For today's OC:** **Fajī Ryu** **is a very friendly fellow as you can see, but there are a lot of secrets surrounding him. What is the connection between him and Reiji? What was that evil shadow talking about? You'll find the answers in the next chapters.**

 **In the next chapter I'm planning on telling the backstory of Ryu, but also introduce a new OC into the fray.**

 **In future chapters, I'm going to tell how Reiji and Yusho know about the En Power and the bracelets, so stay assured that all questions will be answered.**

 **Now on with Ryu's deck: he uses a deck revolved around beatdown by raising the Attack Power of his ace monster, Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria, who is also a Normal Monster, so cards like Ancient Rule and Silver's Cry can come in handy.**

 **The majority of his cards are based on Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea from Future Card Buddyfight and his buddy monster, Ice Blade Joker (Wich I also don't own).**

 **Do you like the deck? Tell me what you think about it. I also took the chance to make some new cards for all the three kids: Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi.**

 _ **\- Fanmade cards:**_

 _-_ _ **Water Lord of Judgement, Miseria**_ *LV 7 - ATK/2500 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - WATER*

 _Lore: He passes judgement on his enemy using purifying water attacks..._

 _\- Trivia: Based on the card "_ _Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea_ _" from Future Card Buddyfight._

\- _**Rod of the Water Lord**_ - _Equip Spell_ _-_

 _Lore: Equip only to a "Miseria" or "Joker" monster. After the equipped monster attacked an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect: the equipped monster can attack again in a row. Banish this card from your GY: Send 1 "Arts of the Water Lord" card from your deck to the GY._

 _\- Trivia: Based on the card "_ _Staff of the Calm King, Rod of Miserea_ _" from Future Card Buddyfight._

\- _**Defensive Arts of the Water Lord**_ - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _This turn, "Miseria" and "Joker" monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, also, all battle damage you take this turn is reduced to 0. (Quick Effect) Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control; This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle, also, all battle damage and effect damage you would take this turn involving that monster is dealt yo your opponent instead._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- _**Ice Blade Joker**_ *LV 4 - ATK/300 - DEF/1000 - Fiend - WATER - Effect*

 _Send this card from your hand to the GY and target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control: This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card is in your GY, except the turn this card was sent there, activate this effect: Add this card to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: Based on the card "Ice Blade Joker" from Future Card Buddyfight._

\- _**Heat Blade Joker**_ *LV 4 - ATK/1000 - DEF/300 - Fiend - FIRE - Effect*

 _Send this card from your hand to the GY and target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control: It gains 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF until the End Phase. During either player's turn, if this card is in your GY: Target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control; Equip this card to that target. When a monster equipped with this card battles an opponent's monster: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Calculation._

 _\- Trivia: Based on the card "Heat Blade Joker" from Future Card Buddyfight._

\- _**Waterfall of the Water Lord**_ - _Field Spell_ _-_

 _When this card is activated: Add 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster, or "Arts of the Water Lord" card from your deck to your hand. All "Miseria" and "Joker" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. You can send this card from your Field Zone face-up to the GY: Add 1 "Arts of the Water Lord" card from your deck to your hand. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 card you control that you can place a Mission Counter on; place 1 Mission Counter on it._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- _**Doodle Magic Portal**_ _-_ _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. I thought this card would be a good edition to Futoshi's deck because his ace, Doodle Beast - Tyranno can be Tribute Summoned by using only one Doodle Beast, so activate this card to special summon any Doodle Beast from your hand, then you're ready to summon Tyranno._

\- _**Doodle Beast - Ptero**_ *LV 4 - ATK/1400 - DEF/1800 - Dinosaur - EARTH - Effect*

 _Your opponent cannot target other "Doodle Beast" monsters for attacks, except this one._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- _**Aquaactress Star**_ *LV 1 - ATK/100 - DEF/100 - Fish - WATER - Effect*

 _When the ATK of an "Aquactress" monster on your side of the field changes, you can discard this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; It loses ATK and DEF equal to the changes in the ATK of that "Aquactress" monster._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. I thought this would be a good card for Ayu because when you use the effect of Aquactress Arowana you can't add something to use immediately. But with this card, if you have Aquarium Lightning, you can easely OTK your opponent._

\- **Gadget Connection** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Target 1 Machine monster you control: Banish 1 "Gadget" monster from your GY; The first target gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**


	2. The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship

**Welcome back, everyone! The second chapter is done and out as you can see. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and we're only at the beginning!**

 **As I said in the last chapter, a new OC is going to be introduced. Without any further ado, let's start.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards, because if I did, then I would have totally, but totally, added Marufuji Ryo into Arc-V.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 2**_

 _ **The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!**_

* * *

" _I never would've thought Akaba Reiji was Leo Corporation's President..._ " Sora thought to himself as he stared at the giant building in front of himself. " _The Professor's son sure is someone..._ "

" _Maybe I should let him know... this could turn out a problem in the future..._ " Sora darted his eyes over to the entrance of the building. " _But man, there are a lot of guards out here..._ " he grunted in his mind as he watched some people in uniform enter the Duel School.

" _It doesn't look like they'd just let me meet him if I walked up and asked..._ " he sighed as he looked up to the sky. "Dangit, I really want to fight him." Sora shrugged as he went back to lick his lollipop.

"Sora!" a voice called out to him. The cyan haired boy turned around to see Ryu approaching him. " _And there is this guy..._ " he narrowed his eyes. " _I should be cautious around him._ "

"There you are! I've been searching for you all morning!" Ryu told as he placed a hand on his hip. "Why are you even here?"

"Hm, nothing special. I was just thinking about LDS's President."

"Oh, you mean Akaba Reiji? Why are you interested in him?"

"Oh right, you didn't know!" Sora remembered. "Before you came to You Show, LDS came to us because they thought our disappeared friend, Yuya attacked some students from their school. So in order to save You Show, we had a showdown, and Akaba Reiji himself dueled against Yuya." Sora told making Ryu gasp.

"Really?!" he asked shocked. "How lucky this Yuya is! And did he win?"

"Well, something came up and Reiji had to leave, thus surrendering giving Yuya the win. But as the duel was, Yuya would've lost if it continued."

"I see. And you're interested in him because of his dueling skills?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sora. "You should've seen him! He slammed out Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even Pendulum like nothing!"

"Oh? Pendulum? You mean that new summoning method Sakaki Yuya used against Strong Ishijima?"

Sora nodded. "Hmph. We don't really know how Reiji managed to acquire them, but he used them as if he was born with 'em!"

"I see..." Ryu muttered as he placed a finger on his cheek. "Say Sora... you're really confident in fighting Akaba Reiji, that means you're a strong duelist right? If that's the case..."

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he smirked. "You must be a really strong fighter, so why don't we duel?"

Sora gave a smirk of his own. "I like the sound of that. Let's go to the harbor."

"The Harbor? Why?"

"Because nobody is going to interrupt us there, no? We can duel to our heart's content there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryu agreed. "Lead the way."

Sora nodded happily as he took off, and Ryu followed after him.

Unknown to them, a cloaked person was watching them from the corner of an alley. All of the person's features were hidden under the black cloak, except the person's right eye which was a piercing yellow color. " _Just who is he..._ " the figure thought as he decided to follow them.

As the two You Show students made their way to Maiami City's harbor, Sora questioned about Ryu's life. "I don't know anything about my past," Ryu told, causing Sora to widen his eyes.

"Wha! Really?! You've got amnesia?"

"Yes," Ryu nodded. "At the age of eight, I've found myself in front of an orphanage, with no memory of my past. The only thing I remembered where my name, surname, and how to duel."

"That's really messed up," Sora said under his breath.

In LDS's Control Room, Reiji adjusted his glasses as he watched from Ryu's duel disk. " _He's a talented liar,_ " he mused in his head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Sir, we found an unconscious body in front of the tower, what do we do?"_

 _It was the voice of Nakajima who brought him out his thoughts. The disappearance of Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu was really making a number on him: dark bangs were under his eyes after several unslept nights, and he had a headache wich wasn't helping._

 _This new problem wasn't helping either._

 _He sighed. "Take the person to our school's hospital for medical attention. We'll see what to do after that."_

 _"Understood sir."_

 _The next day, Reiji had to do several important phone calls to move the Maiami Championship one week ahead. He can't start his plans without Sakaki and Hiiragi, and the two were nowhere to be seen._

 _"Thank you for your patience, and sorry for the last time." Reiji excused himself to the person on the other line. "Goodbye."_

 _He sighed. This was the last phone call he had to make, now all that remained were the sheets of paper on his desk to compile._

 _He sighed for the hundredth time today and grabbed his pen._

 _"Sir," Nakajima called out from the phone on his desk. "We have a problem."_

 _"What is it?" Reiji asked annoyed, not noticing he raised his voice._

 _"The person we recovered yesterday has come back to his senses, but he doesn't remember anything."_

 _"Great..." murmured Reiji as he rubbed his forehead, trying to calm himself. No such luck. "Can I leave this up to you Nakajima? I have a lot of things to finish and_ _"_

 _"The person doesn't appear in our data base." Nakajima cut him off, a little fear evident in his voice._

 _Reiji remaind silent for several seconds. "Pardon?"_

 _"The person doesn't appear in our data base, and I've personally looked through the person's duel disk and didn't find anything suspicious or cards in the Extra Deck." the assistant explained. "We can't figure out if the person is really from another Dimension. What do we do, Mr. Reiji?"_

 _The President was to open his mouth, but then an idea sparked in his mind. "You... mentioned duel disk. Can the person duel?"_

 _"Yes, our new guest remembers only their name, surname, and how to duel," Nakajima confirmed. "What do you have in mind, sir?"_

 _Fajī Ryu, by what the male says, accepts the challenge without any hesitation._

 _The young Akaba's plan was simple: see Ryu potential, and if it fits Reiji's tastes, have the person work for him as an agent undercover._

 _They're in LDS's tower's test room, where they make duels to test the newly made Pendulum Cards._

 _They call in an Elite Duelist to go against Fajī_ _. The duel starts: the Elite goes first, he sets a monster in Defense Position, sets two cards face-down and ends his turn._

"Let's see what you got." Reiji mocked in his mind as Ryu starts his turn and wins _the duel._

 _Reiji blinked twice. When did the Elite's Life Points drop to zero? Was he seeing things? Reiji looks from left to right and sees the equally astonished faces of Nakajima and the other people watching._

 _It happened fast, too fast for his tastes. "Bring five Elite against him," Reiji ordered, and the workers nodded, not daring to further anger him._

 _Each player takes their first turn, on their second turn, the five Elite start brutal attacks against Ryu_ _who doesn't even take 1 point of damage and doesn't let his ace monster be destroyed. Then his turn comes next, Ryu draws and_ _defeats all five Elite._

 _Again. How did this happen?!_

 _"Fajī_ _Ryu,_ _" the business man said through the speakers attached to the walls in the test room. "Are you interested in working with me?"_

 _He's the duelist Reiji needs. He's the weapon he needs against his father._

 _The next day, Reiji enrolled Ryu into the Fūma Duel School_ _so the latter could become the perfect duel soldier. The long haired male had no objections whatsoever, the only thing he was interested in was dueling strong opponent, and the gray haired man was more than happy to accomplish such a wish._

 _Speed forward three days: Ryu has become the best duelist in all the_ _Fūma Duel School_ _and he's ready to help Reiji defeat any opponent that comes in sight._

 _The first mission he was in store for him is making friends with the You Show students and gather as much information as he can about the disappearance of Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu._

 _All according to plan._

* * *

Whenever Reiji thinks of Ryu, he always sees himself as his mother who also turned an innocent child into a duel soldier to his biding.

But he's different. Reiji isn't thinking only of himself, he is accomplishing Ryu's wish after all. It's different. Right?

The business man was so buried in his thought he didn't notice the duel between Sora and Ryu started. The alarms in the Control Room set off.

"Sir, we are detecting a strong summoning energy coming from the City's harbor," a woman worker shouted. "And it's a Fusion Summon!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes.

Sora (LP 4000 - Hand: 0) had Frightfur Bear and a set card on his field, and he just ended his turn.

 **Frightfur Bear (LV 6 - ATK/2200 - DEF/1800 - Fiend - DARK - Fusion - Effect)**

"Ware no turn, draw!" Ryu shouted, taking his turn. "Since you're the only one controlling monsters, I can Special Summon **Chaos Blade Joker** from my hand! Then I activate its effect: by tributing it, I can Special Summon the one who passes judgment upon evil souls, Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria from hand, deck, or graveyard!"

Chaos Blade Joker was a humanoid monster wearing black armor with gold highlights, long dark red wings and curved horns like a demon. His arms are 2 long black scythes and it wore a white mask with red vertical slits.

 **Chaos Blade Joker** **(LV 6 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2100 - Fiend - DARK - Effect)**

As soon as the monster appeared, it burst into particles of light as Ryu's ace monster formed on his field with all its power.

 **Water Lord of Judgement - Miseria (LV 7 - ATK/2500 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - WATER)**

"There it is... Ryu's ace monster," Sora narrowed his eyes. "I have to be careful."

"Battle! Miseria, attack his Bear with Nereus Stream!"

The Water Lord extended its arm forward as a stream of water burst out towards the Frightfur Fusion Monster.

"I don't think so!" Sora smirked. "I activate my Trap, Frightfur Defender! This card will protect my Frightfur monster from destruction by battle or card effect!"

A transparent multicoloured barrier formed around Frightfur Bear as it blocked the attack, leaving the Fusion Monster unharmed.

 **Sora (LP 4000 - 300 = 3700)**

"Not just that, but my monster also gains 800 Attack Points permanent!" Sora informed as Frightfur Bear chuckled madly.

 **Frightfur Bear (ATK/2200 + 800 = 3000)**

"So you were ready for this kind of situation..." Ryu narrowed his eyes. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Cool, then I'm up again!" Sora chuckled. "I draw! Battle! Frightfur Bear, attack his Miseria! Pummeling Paw!"

Frightfur Bear laughed like a maniac as it rammed its paw into Miseria who exploded in light particles.

"Then I activate the effect of my lovely Bear," Sora snapped his fingers. "When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to my Bear."

The light particles got sucked up by Frightfur Bear which rutted as if it eating a good meal. "And let's not forget the effect these Equip Card come with: my Bear gains 1000 Attack Points!" Sora reminded.

 **Frightfur Bear (ATK/3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"What?" Ryu exclaimed shocked at how his ace monster got robbed.

"Heh heh!" Sora chuckled. "I place one card face-down end my turn."

"How weak..." the cloaked person from before whispered from his hiding place. "They're so weak..." he repeated as he watched the duel between Sora and Ryu.

"Ware no turn!" Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Draw! I activate the Continous Trap known as **Arts of the Water Lord - World End**! With this card, during my turn only, I'm allowed to revive one Miseria or Joker named monster from my graveyard. The one I choose is Chaos Blade Joker!"

The face-down on Ryu's field flipped up, the artwork showing Miseria with its cold look as several streams of water engulfed Earth. A portal opened in front of the card, and the said monster jumped out of it as it landed beside Ryu.

 **Chaos Blade Joker** **(LV 6 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2100 - Fiend - DARK - Effect)**

 **World End (Mission Counter x 1)**

"Each time I use this effect, I place one Mission Counter on this card," Ryu stated as a blue flame lit up above the Trap Card. "Now I use my monster's effect to call out my second copy of Miseria from my deck!"

Chaos Blade Joker vanished as a second Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria took its place.

 **Water Lord of Judgement - Miseria (LV 7 - ATK/2500 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - WATER)**

"I activate the effect oh Heat Blade Joker in my hand!" Ryu continued. "I send it to the graveyard and have my Miseria gain 2500 Attack and 2000 Defense Points! I'll follow that up with activating the other effect of Heat Blade in the grave: I equip it to Miseria and have it gain 1000 Attack Points whenever it battles an opponent's monster!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/2500 + 2500 = 5000 - DEF/2000 + 2000 = 4000)**

"Tch... great," muttered Sora annoyed.

"Battle! Miseria will attack Frightfur Bear with Nereus Stream!" shouted Ryu. "And let's not forget the effect of Heat Blade!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/5000 + 1000 = 6000)**

 **Sora (LP 3700 - 3000 = 700)**

"Lucky strike..." mumbled Sora angered at the destruction of his monster and took damage.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the Attack Points of Miseria return to normal."

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/6000 = 2500 - DEF/4000 = 2000)**

"Boku no turn, draw!" yelled Sora as he smirked. "Man, today's my lucky day! I drew the Spell Card, Card of Demise which I'll activate right away! This card allows me to draw cards until I hold five. Currently, I have none in my hand, so I draw five new ones!"

"Next I activate... Frightfur Factory!" the cyan-haired boy continued. "By banishing a Fusion card in my grave, like the Polymerization Spell Card I used on my first turn, I can Fusion Summon one Frightfur monster by using monsters in my hand and field!"

Sora took out two cards from his hand and showed them to Ryu. "The ones I fuse are Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Penguin! Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the beast of ice, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tear everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

The two monsters formed on Sora's field as they spiraled into a red and blue portal. Frightfur Leo launched out the portal as it roared beside its owner.

At the same time, the alarms set off once again the Control Room. "Sir, we are detecting a Fusion Summon in the City's harbor for the second time!" the same woman from before shouted.

" _Shiunin Sora... he Fusion Summoned twice and the alarms went crazy both times,_ " Reiji thought. " _Could it be... that he's an Academia agent?_ "

 **Frightfur Leo (LV 7 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - DARK - Fusion - Effect)**

"Thanks to the effect of Fluffal Penguin, when used as Fusion Material for the summon of a Frightfur monster and is sent to the grave, I can draw two cards at the cost of discarding one afterward," Sora explained as he drew and discarded Edge Imp Frightfuloid.

"He's replenishing the cards in his hand..." Ryu noticed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I activate the effect of my Leo! Once per turn, I can target and destroy an opponent's monster and inflict you its Attack Points as damage!"

Frightfur Leo chuckled madly as its eyes flashed red as the six blades that make up its mane launched towards the Water Lord which shattered in light as it got cut in pieces.

"Not so fast Sora-kun! I activate my Continous Trap!" Ryu called out. " **Devil's Karma** will negate the effect damage that I'm about to take, also, for each 500 Points I negated, I place a Karma Counter on this card!"

The face-down flipped up, the artwork showing a sinister shadow laughing over Warrior Dai Grepher which stabbed itself with its own sword. A transparent barrier formed around Ryu as it blocked the blades from connecting with him.

 **Devil's Karma (Karma Counter x 5)**

"Tch... damn it," cursed Sora. "The turn I activate Leo's effect, it can't attack directly. I place two cards face-down end my turn. You're up!"

"During your End Phase, I activate the other effect of Devil's Karma!" interrupted Ryu. "By sending this card to the grave, you take 500 Points of damage for each Karma Counter that was on this card, in other words, you take 2500 damage!"

Sora gasped as the Trap Card shattered in light and a lightning bolt shot towards him. "You and your pretty tricks," Sora extended his arm forward as his face-down flipped up. "I also activate a Continous Trap! Fusion Fortress! As long as this card exists and I control a Fusion Monster, I take no effect damage!"

A transparent barrier formed around Sora, leaving him unharmed from the lightning. "Not only he protects himself during the opponent's turn," Sora grumbled. "But he also makes counterattacks... this person... can't be from Standard."

"You survived?" Ryu asked surprised. "Hm. A useless struggle is always enjoyable to watch. I draw! I activate the effect of World End to revive my Chaos Blade Joker from the grave, then with its effect, I'll special summon my third and last Miseria from the deck!"

Like in the previous turn, Chaos Blade was re-summed and it vanished as the Water Lord took its place. A Mission Counter was also placed on the Trap Card.

 **Water Lord of Judgement - Miseria (LV 7 - ATK/2500 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - WATER)**

 **World End (Mission Counter x 2)**

"I just got rid of that monster... and he summoned it back so easily."

"I activate the effect of Heat Blade Joker in the grave to equip it to my Miseria. Battle! Miseria will attack Frightfur Leo, and thanks to Heat Blade, my Water Lord gains 1000 Attack Points!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

"The difference in Attack is 1100..." the cloaked person spoke up from the shadows. "The little boy's Life Points are 700... if this attack lands..."

"You won't defeat me this easily!" Sora grinned. "I activate De-Fusion! I return Leo to the Extra Deck and special summon my Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Penguin from the grave in Defense Mode!"

True to his words, Frightfur Leo disappeared from the field as the said monsters took its place.

 **Edge Imp Saw (LV 3 - ATK/300 - DEF/1000 - Fiend - DARK - Effect)**

 **Fluffal Penguin (LV 4 - ATK/1600 - DEF/1100 - Fairy - WATER - Effect)**

"In that case," Ryu pointed towards Sora. "The one I attack is Edge Imp Saw! Nereus Stream!"

The Water Lord released a stream of water towards said monster, destroying it with ease.

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/3500 = 2500)**

"I set one monster in face-down Defence Position and call it a turn!"

"Let's end this already," Sora muttered as he drew his card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards. Then, I activate my last set card, Designer Frightfur which will revive my Edge Imp Saw as a Frightfur named monster! Then I'll use my most powerful card, Frightfur Fusion! This card enables me to banish monsters from my field and grave, in order to Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster!"

"So with this effect, I'll be fusing Frightfur Bear in the grave, Edge Imp Frightfuloid from my grave which can be treated as a Frightfur card, and Edge Imp Saw which is also being treated as a Frightfur monster!"

The ghost images of Frightfur Bear and Edge Imp Frightfuloid appeared next to Edge Imp Saw as the three spiraled into a red, blue, and green fusion portal. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

Sora's true ace monster emerged from the portal as all its three heads laughed madly.

 **Frightfur Chimera (LV 8 - ATK/2800 - DEF/2000 - Fiend - DARK - Fusion - Effect)**

"Summon whatever monster you want, they can't defeat my Miseria no matter what they do." taunted Ryu.

"Well, how about changing that? Battle! Frightfur Chimera, attack his eyesore monster! And since a Fusion Monster engages in battle, I can activate the Quick Spell, Battle Fusion from my hand! With this card, my monster gains your monster's Attack Points until the end of Damage Step!"

 **Frightfur Chimera (ATK/2800 + 2500 = 5300)**

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

Frightfur Chimera opened its bear mouth as a rocket shot out towards Miseria, which exploded as it made contact.

 **Ryu (LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200)**

 **Frightfur Chimera (ATK/5300 = 2800)**

"When Chimera destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster is special summoned to my field. Also, my monster gains 300 Attack Points for each monster I robbed this way!"

Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria reappeared on Sora's field as his Fusion Monster's power increased.

 **Frightfur Chimera (ATK/2800 + 300 = 3100)**

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK/2500) - Controlled by Sora**

Ryu's eye twitched as he saw his ace monster being robbed for the second time.

"It was a really smart move to set a monster in Defence Position, if not you would've lost the duel by your own monster's attack. I guess I'll use my new monster to attack your face-down monster."

Miseria raised its hand as a torrent of water washed over Ryu's last monster. The revealed monster was a humanoid mage in cyan robes and was holding a golden staff with a blue orb on the tip.

 **Skilled Water Magician (LV 4 - ATK/1800 - DEF/1800 - Spellcaster - WATER - Effect)**

"It's your turn, Ryu-chan!" Sora teased.

"As you wish," Ryu smirked as he started his turn. "I'll make you pay for stealing my monster. I draw! I use the effect of World End to revive Chaos Blade Joker for the third time. Then I banish my Skilled Water Magician in the graveyard to place another Mission Counter on my Trap Card. I'll follow that up by activating the Spell Card, **Authority of the Water Lord**. This Spell allows me to place a Mission Counter on my World End, at the cost of 1000 Life Points."

A portal opened as Chaos Blade joker jumped out it as another flame lit up above the Trap Card. The ghostly image of Skilled Water Magician appeared above the Trap Card as another flame lit up. Lastly, the activated Spell Card materialized in front of Ryu. The artwork showed Miseria holding its arms in the air as the Earth was shown on the reflection of a burning flame. The fifth flame lit up above the card.

 **Chaos Blade Joker** **(LV 6 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2100 - Fiend - DARK - Effect)**

 **World End (Mission Counter x 5)**

 **Ryu (LP 2200 - 1000 = 1200)**

"By the way, why are you even gathering those Counters for?" Sora interrupted, seeming bored.

"Because of this! I activate the ultimate effect of my World End! When five Mission Counters are placed onto this card, by sending it to the graveyard, I destroy all cards that my opponent controls!"

"WHAT?" gasped Sora as the Trap Card shattered in light and his whole field got engulfed in water and his cards exploded.

"I-I-Impossible... he turned the situation around with one single effect?!"

"Your punishment doesn't end there! I activate the effect of Chaos Blade to summon Miseria back from the graveyard! Then I activate Chaos Blade's last effect in the graveyard: by banishing this card, I double the Attack Points of my Miseria for this turn!"

The third Miseria appeared on Ryu's field as the ghost form of Chaos Blade washed over it, giving the Water Lord a dark aura.

 **Water Lord of Judgement, Miseria (ATK/2500 x 2 = 5000)**

"That monster's Attack is 5000 Points... if this attack connects..." the cloaked figure gave a faint smile. "This duel just got really interesting."

"Battle!" declared Ryu as he extended his arm forward. "Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria, attack Sora-kun directly! Nereus Stream!"

Sora gasped as a stream of water washed over him, leaving him dripping with water as his Life Points dropped to zero.

 **Sora (LP 700 - 5000 = 0)**

 **Winner: Fajī Ryu**

"Great," grunted Sora. "Now my hair got wet. All I need now is to catch a cold."

"Sorry 'bout that, Sora-kun," Ryu apologized. "It wasn't in my intentions."

"Don't sweat it, Ryu-chan. But talk about unexpected!" the cyan hair boy exclaimed. "I never saw that coming! Isn't that Trap Card of yours a little overpowered?"

"Maybe a little," Ryu chuckled. "But say Sora-kun, have you intention participating in the Maiami Championship?"

"Maiami... Championship?" Sora parrotted. "What's that?"

"It's a tournament that's going to take place here in Maiami City within two days," Ryu explained. "You're a really strong duelist, so you should take part in it. Both me and Gong are participating."

"Really! Can I play in it too?"

"Of course! All you have to do is play 50 matches in Maiami City and have a winning score of 60 percent."

"That many?! No! But I wanna play in the Championship too!" Sora whined.

"Well, even if you don't have enough matches, you can enter if you get six straight wins."

"Really? Awesome!" Sora smiled. "If I just gotta beat six guys, that's a piece of cake!"

Both males flinched as they heard quick footsteps coming their way. Sora and Ryu activated their duel disks, making their energy blades come to life just in time to block a strick from another energy blade.

The attacker jumped back, leaving a fair amount of space between the them. The newcomer had a black long-neck-shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, black colored jeans, and brown boots. The person wore a black cloak around its shoulders, had a wristband from wich an orb with a skull hang down. A red scarf was tied around the person's long black hair wich which hang down in a high ponytail. The long-neck-shirt was also used as means to cover the person's face using the clothes to cover the lower part of the face. The misterious attacker narrowed their yellow (left) and blue (right) eye.

"Who is he?" Reiji asked noone as he scanned the new arrived figure. "Could it be... the one behind the attacks on LDS?"

"And just who are you?" Sora asked as he smirked. "You're not from _here_ are you?"

"Neither are you," the person spoke up. "Your Fusion Summons radiate a level of energy totally different from the ones I sensed before. So I'd like to know who _you_ are first."

"I'm the one who makes the questions here!" a new voice shouted.

Sora and Ryu turned around to see a teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes approaching them. She wore a small blue shirt with a LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carried her Duel Disk in a brown holster around her hip.

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he recognised the girl.

"Ah! You are... um... what's your name again?" Sora asked not remembering.

"My name is Kotsu Masumi, you could at least try to remember it!" Masumi yelled angered at him.

"Do you know her, Sora-kun?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded to Ryu. "She was one the people we had to duel in order not to get our school closed."

"Now, tell me!" Masumi pointed towards the cloaked duelist. "Are you the culpit behind the attacks on LDS's teachers?!"

"Attacks?" parroted Sora. "So that's why there were so many guards in front of LDS!"

"And what if I am?" the person answered.

"Don't play games with me!" she yelled. "What did you do to Professor Marco? Answer me!"

"I don't have to answer that question."

Masumi gritted her teeth as he placed her duel disk around her wrist, activating it. "I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident... but if you were lurking here all along, you saved me the trouble of searching. Now, duel me!"

"Fajī," the voice of Reiji said through the headphone in Ryu's ear. "Try to reason with her."

"Wait! Maybe he isn't the culpit!"

"Once we see whether he uses Xyz or not, we'll know the truth!" Masumi told to Ryu.

"Xyz..." Sora smiled wider. "Oh... is that so?"

"Wait, Kotsu-chan!" Ryu said as he walked in front of her. "Let's say he really is the culpit; that means he is a dangerous duelist. You can't just fight him!"

"Get out of my way!" Masumi nudget Ryu to the side. "I don't care. As long as the flames of revenge for Professor Marco burn within me, I'll duel this person and find out the truth no matter what!"

"Man, talk about annoying," sighed the person. "Very well. It seems I have to take out the trash before I can make what I want. I'll duel you, then the little boy. After that, I'll be able to confront that Ryu guy."

"What do you want from me?" Ryu asked confused.

As an answer, the person removed their attire on the face, revealing their full identity. Sora, Ryu, Masumi, and even Reiji gasped as they stared at a face identical to Ryu's.

"My name... is Sakushi Ryx," he introduced. "And you share the same face as me. I'd like to know why."

* * *

 **I think a lot of people already thought the new OC would be somebody with the same face as Ryu. Well, you were right.**

 **Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is the meaning of Ryu's name and surname.**

 **"Fajī** **" in japanese means "fuzzy". I thought this surname would fit Ryu since there are a lot of misteries surrounding him which even Reiji doesn't know.**

 **"Ryu" in japanese means "dragon". I gave him this name because... I like it.**

 **Onto Ryx: his surname, "Sakushi", is a conbination between the words "Saku" and "Shi", wich in japanese mean "blooming" and "death" respectivly.**

 **His name, "Ryx", doesn't mean anything (I think).**

 **In this chapter, we discover the backstory of Ryu and why he's a ninja. He was found unconcious in front of LDS and Reiji enrolled him into the** **Fūma Duel School** **. Now we know the connection between him and Reiji, and why he went to You Show.**

 **Another thing I forgot to mention is when this story takes place:**

 **AFTER the day when LDS came to You Show, Yuya and Yuzu disappear.**

 **The next day, Reiji finds out about it and the day after that he moves the Maiami Championship one week ahead.**

 **Next day, Ryu appears in front of LDS.**

 **Next day, Ryu comes back to his senses and makes an alliance with Reiji.**

 **He enrolles Ryu into the** **Fūma Duel School** **and the latter trains there four days.**

 **The fifth day, Reiji gives Ryu the order to go and makes friends with the You Show (That is the day the first chapter takes place).**

 **This chapter on the other hand takes place the day after that.**

 **As Ryu mentioned, two more days and the Championship starts.**

 **Returning to today's chapter. The duel between Sora and Ryu was really fun to write I hate to admit, but Sora doesn't have a lot of defensive cards, so I always had to be careful when and how much damage he takes.**

 **The attack name I made Sora give to Frightfur Bear was the one from the Dub, if any of you were wondering.**

 **Now, this is something I'm not really sure but I think this is how it works:**

 **When Sora declaired the attack on Miseria, the effect of Heat Blade activates for first, so Sora chained Battle Fusion meaning Frightfur Chimera only gains 2500 ATK. Then, the effect of Heat Blade resolves, making Miseria gain 1000 ATK.**

 **I'm not sure if this is how it works, but I think it is.**

 **Could you guys please tell me so in future duels I won't have this doubt again?**

 **Oh yeah! One more thing: I'm using the official effects of all cards, except for some exceptions. For example, I used Card of Demise's anime effect so Sora could draw more cards in order to make things a little more interesting. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **\- Now onto today's OC cards:**

\- **Chaos Blade Joker** *LV 6 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2100 - Fiend - DARK - Effect*

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, you can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster from your hand, deck, or GY, except "Chaos Blade Joker". By banishing this card from your GY, target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control: Double that target's ATK until the End Phase._

 _\- Trivia: Based after "Chaos Blade Joker" from Future Card Buddyfight._

\- **Arts of the Water Lord - World End** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Once per turn, during your turn only, activate this effect: Special Summon from your GY 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster. Then place 1 Mission Counter on this card. When the fifth Mission Counter is placed on this card, send this card to the GY: Destroy all cards your opponent controls._

 _\- Trivia: Based after "Darkness Final Mission Card "World End"" from Future Card Buddyfight. Before any of you say this card's effect is broken, allow me to explain why it isn't, like Yusaku and Revolver would say, there are three reasons: 1. your opponent can very easily destroy this card by activating something like MST or Twin Twisters. 2. You have to use its effect FIVE times before you could use the effect to destroy your opponent's field, meaning you're giving your opponent FIVE turns to kill your sorry ass. 3. You can only use this card's effect during your turn, so you can't even revive a monster during your opponent's turn. So yeah... this card ain't broken at all._

\- **Devil's Karma** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card when you are dealt with effect damage: Negate that damage. Then place 1 Karma Counter on this card for each 500 points of damage you negated. During either player's End Phase, send this card to the GY: deal 500 damage to your opponent for each Karma Counter there was on this card._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **Authority of the Water Lord** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _You can only use each of these effects of "Authority of the Water Lord" once per turn._ _Target 1 card you control that you can place a Mission Counter on; place 1 Mission Counter on it and take 1000 damage._ _Target 1 card you control that you can remove a Mission Counter from; remove 1 Mission Counter from it and gain 1000 LP._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**


	3. The Two Shadows of Rebellion!

**Welcome back to another episode of The Lost Dimension on FanFiction, everyone!**

 **I'm gonna have to start with an apology because I forgot (yet again) to tell a couple of things at the end of the last chapter.**

 **1\. I forgot to mention that there's going to be a new OC entering in this chapter;**

 **2\. I didn't explain why I gave Ryx the name he has: his name is composed by "Ry-" (just like Ryu who has the "Ry-" in his name too) and "-x" which stands for the Summoning Method he uses, Xyz (which I think a lot of people already thought he's going to use).**

 **That's all. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, but I think you are because I already have 2 likes and 1 follower (Thanks, it means a lot to me).**

 **By the way, have any of you seen the newest Scale (25) of the Arc-V Manga? The new Trap Cards they gave to Reiji are very cool but slow at the same time. I was thinking of making him use those cards in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards because if I did, I would've made Edo win at least 1 of his duels in Arc-V.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 3**_

 _ **The Two Shadows of Rebellion!**_

* * *

"What's the meaning of this!" Masumi asked as she shifted her gaze from Ryu and Ryx, who shared the same face. "Are you two brothers or something? Are you two working together?!"

"No, we are not brothers and we don't work together," answered Ryx annoyed. "I don't know anything about that Ryu guy and that's why I want to know why we share the same face."

"Impossible..." muttered Ryu. "He has... the same face... as me. Who is... he?"

"Look, we already wasted enough time with the chit chat!" Ryx snapped. "Let's have this duel so I can get my answers!"

"Hmph. Very well," Masumi said. "After I wipe the floor with you, I'll get what I want."

" **Let's Duel**!" both shouted.

 **Ryx LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Masumi LP 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" shouted Ryx. "I'll start by activating the Field Spell, **Nume Sanctuary** from my hand!"

As the Field Spell got activated, several totems burst out the floor. Each totem was made of rocks and represented different animals with their eyes colored with various colors.

"When activated, Nume Sanctuary allows me to add any Nume monster from my deck to my hand," Ryx stated. "So I add **Water Nume Deity** to my hand. Then I use its effect to discard it, in order to add a different Nume monster to my hand. The one I choose is **Nature Nume Deity**!"

"Nume? I never heard of that Archetype before," Sora spoke up. "But more importantly, why did he add a monster to his hand just to discard it and add another one?"

"I normal summon Nature Nume Deity in Attack Mode! With its effect, upon summon, I can revive any Nume monster from my graveyard. So I use this effect to special summon Water Nume Deity, and the turn it's summoned, I regain 1000 Life Points!"

Nature Nume Deity was a little black being with white lines over its body. It had two brown eyes and two wood horns sprouted out its head. In its hands, the monster held two wooden shields with half the face of a deer depicted on each side.

 **Nature Nume Deity** **(LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Plant - EARTH - Effect)**

Water Nume Deity, on the other hand, had a feminine appearance. Its body was identical to Nature Nume Deity's, but instead of horns, the monster had long blue-gray hair and silver eyes. Unlike the other Nume Deity, its body was a wooden shell which represented a swordfish.

 **Water** **Nume Deity** **(LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Aqua - WATER - Effect)**

 **Ryx (LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**

"So that's why he did that!" realized Sora. "Now he has two Level three monsters... is he going to Xyz Summon?"

On cue, Ryx raised his hand in the air as he spoke. "Using my Level three Nature Nume Deity, and my Level three Water Nume Deity, I build the Overlay Network! Unbeaten deity, pass judgment upon all our foes! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3: **Battle Nume Deity**!"

The two monsters turned into an orange and blue ray of light as they entered a galaxy-like portal and a pillar of light burst out of it. The monster that rose had a bulkier body respect to the other Nume Deities because it needed the power to hold the two wooden shields on its head which depicted an ox. Battle Numa Deity had two horns on its head, two green eyes, and two yellow lights orbiting around it.

 **Battle Nume Deity** **(Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Warrior - LIGHT - Xyz - Effect)**

"Sir, we are detecting a strong Summoning Energy!" a worker in the LDS control room shouted. "It's a Xyz Summon at the City's Harbor!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "A duelist from the Xyz Dimension... this could be problematic."

"Xyz... so you are the culprit behind the mysterious attacks!" yelled Masumi in anger.

"Due to the effect of Nume Sanctuary, all Nume monsters gain 500 Attack and Defence Points, also, whenever I Xyz Summon a Nume monster I can draw a card. I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Ryx finished as he ignored the girl.

 **Battle Nume Deity** **(ATK/2000 + 500 = 2500 - DEF/2500 + 500 = 2500)**

"You can give me the silent treatment for as you like, but when I defeat you, you'll answer my questions," Masumi vowed. "I draw! I normal summon my Gem-Armadillo to the field!"

An armadillo-like monster formed on her field as its red eyes flashed, illuminating its orange armor and the gems on its body.

 **Gem-Armadillo (LV 4 - ATK/1700 - DEF/500 - Rock - EARTH - Effect)**

"When Normal Summoned, Gem-Armadillo gifts me with any Gem-Knight monster from my deck. So I add Gem-Knight Tourmaline to my hand. I'll follow that up by activating Gem-Knight Fusion! This card lets me use any monsters in my hand or on my field to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster! So through this effect, I'll fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Lazuli!"

The two monsters formed beside each other as they spiraled into a yellow and green portal. "Gem tinged with lightning, become one with the green stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who illuminates victory, Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

As Masumi finished her chant, a new Gem-Knight monster emerged from the portal as it held its lance and shield.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura (LV 7 - ATK/2450 - DEF/1400 - Thunder - EARTH - Fusion - Effect)**

"The effect of Lazuli activates!" continued Masumi. "When sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add back any Normal Monster from my grave to my hand; the one I choose is Tourmaline! Next, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the grave! By banishing the Gem-Knight monster Lazuli from the grave, I can return this card back to my hand."

"Returning Gem-Knight Fusion to the hand... another Fusion Summon?" asked Ryu as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's right!" Masumi answered. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion for the second time, fusing Gem-Armadillo on my field with Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand! Gem eating beast, devour the light of the gem tinged with lightning and bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

As the said monsters spiraled into an orange and yellow portal, a new Fusion Monster emerged. Gem-Knight Zirconia gave a battle cry as it smashed its fists into the ground.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia (LV 8 - ATK/2900 - DEF/2500 - Rock - EARTH - Fusion)**

"Two consecutive Fusion Summons?" Ryx rolled his eyes. "Weak..."

"Let's see what you think after this!" Masumi shouted. "I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the grave, banishing Tourmaline to add it back to my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Prismaura! By discarding a Gem-Knight card from my hand, I can destroy a face-up card on the field!"

Masumi pointed forward as she spoke. "I discard Gem-Knight Fusion in order to destroy your Xyz Monster! Sparkling Thunder!"

As she slid the card into the graveyard, Gem-Knight Prismaura pointed its lance towards Battle Nume Deity as a thunderbolt burst out its tip and hit the Xyz Monster, destroying it.

"Now he's open for a direct attack!" shouted Sora wide-eyed while Ryu narrowed his eyes.

"But... is he going to lose?" he wondered.

"Feel my wrath! Battle! Gem-Knight Prismaura, direct attack!"

This time, Prismaura pointed its lance towards Ryx as it fired another Thunderbolt towards the male, hitting him head on.

 **Ryx (LP 5000 - 2450 = 2550)**

"It's over!" Masumi yelled. "Battle! Gem-Knight Zirconia, attack him directly with all your might!"

Zirconia launched towards Ryx as it raised its fist, but instead of hitting the long haired male, its first came in contact with a transparent barrier.

"What?!"

"Before your attack hit, I activate one of my face-downs," Ryx explained to the girl. "Defense Draw negated all battle damage I would have taken, also, I get to draw an extra card."

Masumi gritted her teeth. "I set one card face-down... that's... the end of my turn."

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Ryx calmly drew. "I activate my other face-down, Xyz Reborn. This Trap Card special summons my Battle Nume Deity from the grave and turns into an Overlay Unit for that monster. Also, I activate the effect of Nature Nume Deity in my graveyard to attach it to Battle Nume Deity as an Overlay Unit."

Ryx's last face-down flipped up as his Xyz Monster emerged from a portal with two lights orbiting around its body.

 **Battle Nume Deity** **(ATK/2000 + 500 = 2500 - DEF/2500 + 500 = 2500 - OVU x 2)**

"He revived his monster very easily," Reiji noted. "It seems he's talented at using Trap Cards."

"Let's Battle!" declared Ryx. "I activate the effect of Battle Nume Deity! At the beginning of both our Battle Phases, By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can double its Attack Points until the End Phase! I'll use this effect twice!"

Both orbiting lights shot into the Xyz Monster's chest as it gained a yellow aura.

 **Battle Nume Deity** **(ATK/2500 x 2 = 5000 x 2 = 10000 - OVU x 0)**

"It has... 1-10000 Attack Points!" Sora breathed out.

"We've wasted enough time with this duel, Battle Nume Deity attack her Gem-Knight Prismaura with Battle Judgment!" cried out Ryx as his Xyz Monster launched towards the said monster.

"Don't underestimate me! Trap Card open!" Masumi called out. " **Brilliant Enhancement**! With this card, by sending any number of Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters from my side of the field to the graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a new Gem-Knight monster from my Extra Deck at the condition of having an equal or higher Level than the total of the sacrificed monsters!"

"Fusion Summoning during the opponent's turn?!" Ryu said astonished.

"I send the Level seven Gem-Knight Prismaura and the Level eight Gem-Knight Zirconia to the graveyard. Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

As the two Fusion Monsters vanished from Masumi's field, her ace monster emerged as it swung its sword and took a defensive position.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (LV 9 - ATK/2900 - DEF/2500 - Rock - EARTH - Fusion - Effect)**

"Master Diamond gains 100 Attack Points for each Gem- named monster in the grave, with three, it will gain 300 Attack Points. Due to Brilliant Enhancement's second effect, the monster Fusion Summoned can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Masumi explained.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK/2900 + 300 = 3200)**

"Since she summoned Master Diamond in Defense Position, she won't take damage, and it won't be able to be destroyed," Sora told.

"Tch... which means attacking would be a waste of time!" grunted Ryx. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Good. Now allow me to put you in your place," Masumi said as she started her turn. "I draw! First, I change my Master Diamond to Attack Position, then I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the grave to add it back to my hand by banishing Gem-Knight Zirconia. After that, I'll activate Master Diamond's effect to banish Gem-Knight Prismaura from the grave in order to gain its name and effects!"

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK/3200 - 200 = 3000) - Now treated as Gem-Knight Prismaura**

"I now activate Master Diamond's new effect!" Masumi told as she slid Gem-Knight Fusion into the graveyard. "I destroy your Xyz Monster by discarding a Gem-Knight card. Sparkling Thunder!"

"I activate my Counter Trap, Xyz Reflect!" interrupted Ryx. "When my Xyz Monster is targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect, this Trap negates that effect destroys it, and deals 800 damage to the opponent. Even if Master Diamond can't be destroyed, its effect will still be negated and you take the damage!"

 **Masumi (LP 4000 - 800 = 3200)**

"It doesn't matter!" Masumi yelled. "You've avoided destruction for the last time! Battle! Gem-Knight Master Diamond attack his Battle Nume Deity now!"

The Fusion Monster slashed the Xyz Monster in half as the latter exploded in light.

 **Ryx (LP 2550 - 1000 = 1550)**

"I didn't end it this turn..." muttered Masumi. "It's... your turn."

"About time. I draw!" shouted Ryx, seeming angry. "Let's end this already. I activate the additional effect of my Nume Sanctuary; by banishing a Nume Xyz Monster in my graveyard, I can special summon two Nume monsters from my grave with their effects negated! Revive! Nature Nume Deity and Water Nume Deity!"

The eyes of the totems started glowing as the two monsters emerged from a portal on the ground.

 **Nature Nume Deity** **(LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Plant - EARTH - Effect)**

 **Water** **Nume Deity** **(LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Aqua - WATER - Effect)**

"Now I overlay my two level three monsters! The pure soul which governs over Heaven and Hell, head my call, pass judgment upon all our foes! Xyz Summon! Come forth! My ace monster: **Pure Nume Deity**!"

The monster that emerged from the Xyz Portal had a different appearance respect the other Nume Deities. It didn't hold any wooden shields, instead, it had different animals draw over its body, each tinted with various colors. Its body was medium in size, two arms with three clawed fingers. Instead of legs, this Nume Deity had a long serpentine tail, with rainbow fur running from its neck all the way to the end of its tail, where it ended in a fluffy bunch. The monster had long rainbow colored hair, tied up in a similar manner to Ryx. Its eyes didn't have a specific color, but instead was a combination of all kinds of colors, just like the ones over its body. Pure Nume Deity gave a loud battle cry as it descended to the field.

 **Pure Nume Deity** **(Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Fairy - DARK - Xyz - Effect)**

"Sir, this time we're detecting a much stronger summoning energy than last time!" a woman shouted in the LDS Control Room.

Reiji adjusted his glasses as he analyzed the new summoned monster.

Ryu's heart skipped a beat at the monster's summon. "What's... this feeling? Is it... this monster?" he wondered.

"Let's not forget the boost my monster gains with my Field Spell, also, I get to draw a card since I Xyz Summoned a Nume monster," Ryx reminded.

 **Pure Nume Deity** **(ATK/2000 + 500 = 2500 - DEF/2000 + 500 = 2500)**

"Even so, your monster still has less Attack Points than my Master Diamond!" Masumi told.

"The Pure Nume Deity is not to be taken lightly!" Ryx warned. "Battle! Pure Nume Deity, attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond! Now I activate its effect! When battling another monster, by detaching an Overlay Unit, Pure Nume Deity will gain the Attack Points of the enemy monster and I'll use this effect twice! Holy Sanctuary!"

 **Pure Nume Deity** **(ATK/2500 + 3000 = 5500 + 3000 = 8500 - OVU x 0)**

"Impossible!" Masumi cried out. "It has 8500 Attack Points!?"

Pure Nume Deity's tattoos shone brightly as it concentrated a ray of energy in its hands, which it then released at the Fusion Monster, destroying it and sending Masumi flying as she took the damage.

 **Masumi (LP 3200 - 5500 = 0)**

 **Winner: Sakushi Ryx**

As the girl lands on her back, the cards on the field shatter as the duel ended.

"Kotsu-chan, are you alright!" Ryu asked worried as he rushed to the injured girl.

"Don't worry about me!" Masumi told as she stood up. "Don't let the culprit escape!"

"Too late for that, he fled."

True to Sora's words, Ryx managed to escape during the duel's last attack. Masumi gritted her teeth as she walked away from the Harbor.

"K-Kotsu-chan! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to find the culprit!" she answered angered. "I may have lost, but now I know what deck and strategies he uses. Next time we meet, he won't get away!"

Both Sora and Ryu watched silently as Masumi left. "Man, talk about being angry! Her eyes were scary!" the cyan haired boy muttered as a shiver run down his spine.

"Y-Yeah..." Ryu said as he looked back where Ryx stood seconds ago.

"Are you thinking why he had the same face as you?"

Ryu nodded to Sora. "I don't remember anything about my past... maybe we have some sort of connection..."

"Can we leave? I don't like this place that much anymore!" Sora told as he started walking away. Ryu soon followed.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

At night, a tall figure was currently spying on the LDS Tower from a rooftop. The person had straight bluish-black hair, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. Their face was concealed behind dark glasses and a red scarf. They wore a blue trench coat that is tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut and is adorned with belted cuffs. They also sported gray pants and brown shoes.

"Shun, go to sleep. Today's my turn to be guarding," a voice said from behind. Ryx yawned as he twisted a card between his fingers: Pure Nume Deity.

"Tomorrow we'll make our move," the so called Shun said, ignoring Ryx. "It seems they have put a squad together with the goal of capturing us. We'll lure them out, and annihilate them."

"Yeah yeah, ok. Now go rest," Ryx insisted.

"No. I have to make some changes to my deck. I'll be guarding today as well."

Ryx sighed at Shun's reply. "What ever you say..." he muttered before staring at the card in his hand. " _What was that... feeling I had today when that Ryu guy summoned his ace monster?_ " Ryx thought as he shrugged. " _Who cares._ "

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

A middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes was sitting on a throne. He wore a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots.

They placed their head against their knuckle as they waited for a certain person to arrive and make their report.

On cue, the doors which led into the Throne Room opened as the long awaited person entered. A young male with long red hair tied up in a topknot, and a blue (left) and orange (right) eye walked towards the throne. He wore an unbuttoned yellow jacket that extended to the waist. The jacket had a white band at the cuffs of the arms and around the shoulders. Under that, he wore a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. He also wore light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. His face was identical to Ryu's.

"It was about time you arrived, Rys," the person in the throne spoke as Rys bowed. "Your status?"

"As you requested, Professor," the long haired male spat. "I've looked in every possible corner in Synchro Dimension's City where Rin has been originally captured, but I didn't manage to find her. My apologies to give such bad news."

"Even the Synchro Counterpart disappeared..." the Professor muttered as sweat ran down his forehead. "The Fusion and Xyz Counterpart are also gone... what is happening...?"

"Koizumi Rys!" the Professor shouted as he jolted up from his throne. "Your next order is to go to Standard Dimension and search for the Counterpart residing there! And failure is not an option! Did I make myself clear!?"

Rys's eye twitched slightly as he nodded. "Transparently, Professor."

"Very well. You're the elite of the elite's in Academia, Rys. I have high hopes for you. You're dismissed."

Rys nodded again as he turned around and left the Throne Room. As he walked down Academia's long corridors, he gritted his teeth in anger, as if he was growling. " _Who does he think he is, bossing me around!? I'll show you Professor, one day you'll regret treating me like this!_ " Rys thought as the shadow he cast on the ground behind him grinned from ear to ear, its two red eyes glowed with a sinister glee.

* * *

 **Today's OC is none other than Ryu's Fusion Counterpart! It seems he works for the Professor who is searching for the disappeared Yu-girls, but with no such luck.**

 **His name, Rys, is composed by "Ry-" (just like Ryu who has the "Ry-" in his name too) and "-s" which comes for the Summoning Method he uses, Fusion (I didn't give him the name Ryf, because I don't like how it sounds).**

 **His surname, Koizumi, is the Japanise surname of Koizumi Yakumo (** **小泉** **八雲** **), who was an international writer, known best for his books about Japan, especially his collections of Japanese legends and ghost stories.**

 **Now for Rys's attire: his clothes are similar to Serena's but yellow instead of red, and he wears the same pants and boots as Yuri. I didn't want him to wear an elite's uniform because that would be screaming out his identity, so I decided to give him these clothes in order to make him blend in (also because I like this style much more).**

 **Onto his behavior: as you can see, Rys doesn't like to be ordered around, and he swears to make the Professor, to who he is so loyal, pay for his treatment (so be ready for a lot of deceiving and ordering around with this character).**

 **For Ryx's behavior, he doesn't like to waste time and gets bored/angry very easily. As for the deck he uses, it's basically a Rank 3 deck which likes to OTK the opponent really fast, not wanting to waste any time (just like Ryx's behavior).**

 **Before I don't forget, next chapter there isn't going to be any new OC introduced. I'm planning on telling more about Ryx's backstory, how he met with Shun, and make a duel between two of my most favorite characters of Arc-V.**

 **\- Now onto today's OC cards:**

\- **Nume Sanctuary** - _Field Spell_ _-_

 _When this card is activated: Add 1 "Nume" monster from your deck to your hand. All "Nume" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. Each time you Xyz Summon a "Nume" Xyz Monster: Draw 1 card. Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Nume" Xyz Monster from your GY: Target 2 "Nume" monsters in your GY; Special Summon those targets but negate their effects. You can only use this effect of "Nume Sanctuary" one per turn._

 _Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **Water** **Nume Deity** *LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Aqua - WATER - Effect*

 _You can only use each of these effects of "Water Nume Deity" once per turn._ _You can discard this card; add 1 "Nume" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Water Nume Deity"._ _The turn this card is summoned, activate this effect: You gain 1000 LP._

 _Trivia: Based after "Tapu Fini" from Pokemon (sorry if the description in the chapter was bad). Effect invented by me._

\- **Nature Nume Deity** *LV 3 - ATK/500 - DEF/500 - Plant - EARTH - Effect*

 _You can only use each of these effects of "Nature Nume Deity" once per turn._ _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, target 1 "Nume" monster in your GY, except "Nature Nume Deity": Special Summon that target._ _When a "Nume" Xyz Monster is special summoned to your side of the field: Attach this card from your GY to that monster as a Xyz Material._

 _Trivia: For this little guy, imagine a "Tapu Koko", but instead holding the head of a deer and having two wood horns (sorry if the description in the chapter was bad). Effect invented by me._

\- **Battle Nume Deity** *Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Warrior - LIGHT - Xyz - Effect*

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _At the beginning of both player's Battle Phase, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _Trivia: Based after "Tapu Bulu" from Pokemon (sorry if the description in the chapter was bad). Effect invented by me._

\- **Pure Nume Deity** *Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Fairy - DARK - Xyz - Effect*

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it's battling. When this card with 0 Xyz Materials leaves the field: Special Summon this card from your GY. Then attach 1 "Nume" monster from your GY to this card as a Xyz Material._

 _Trivia: Card invented by me (sorry if the description in the chapter was bad)._

\- **Brilliant Enhancement** - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card by sending any number of face-up "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monsters you control to the GY: Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster with a Level equal or higher Level than the total Levels of the Monster(s) sent to the GY by this card's first effect ignoring its summoning conditions (This is treated as a Fusion Summon). The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **-** **Preview:**

 **Turn 4: The Wings of Rebellion VS D/D/D**

 _ **LDS continues on the search for the true culprit of the attacks, and because of this, a duel is set between Shun against Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba as means to lore out Shun so that Reiji can duel him and discover the truth. Meanwhile, Ryu is confronted by Ryx, who reveals his forgotten past and why he stands with the Resistance.**_


	4. The Wings of Rebellion VS DDD!

**Welcome back, everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter of The Lost Dimension where we'll find out more about Ryx's backstory, how he met with Shun, and have a duel between two of my most favorite characters of Arc-V.**

 **Also, I've started another story called Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive. Go check it out!**

 **As Chojiro would say: ENJOOOOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 4**_

 _ **The Wings of Rebellion VS D/D/D!**_

* * *

"Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the Maiami Championship!" Sora cheered as the You Show students followed him around the city. "Let's have some cake!"

"Can we have Strawberry flavor?"

"And what about chocolate!?"

"We can have all the flavors!" Ryu told to Ayu and Futoshi. "I have some money saved up in my wallet we can use to buy all sorts of sweets!"

"It's decided then! Ryu will pay for everything."

"It's really funny how you don't even argue about who is going to pay," Ryu laughed softly at Sora. "Shouldn't you be the one offering us cakes since _you_ were the one who got qualified to the tournament?"

"You see, I would, buuut I forgot my wallet home," Sora chuckled as he placed a hand behind his neck.

"You don't say..." muttered Tatsuya as he rolled his eyes.

Everybody laughed at that, except Ryu who noticed something up ahead: Masumi running down an alley.

"Fajī, follow her," the voice of Reiji ordered him though the headphone.

"I'll be going ahead, you guys!" Ryu told as he started running ahead. "I'll be back in a sec!"

"Wha! But you have the money!" Sora whined before he caught a wallet in his hands which Ryu threw. "Oh, thanks!"

Ryu ran down the alleyway where Masumi wondered off. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows, making Ryu stop in his tracks.

"Sorry, but this area is off limits." the person told.

"You... you're Sakushi Ryx!" Ryu recognized the person.

"Oh? You remember my name? Oh, flatering." Ryx said sarcasticly. "What was your name again? Ryu or some?"

"Yes. Ryu was my name," the other said with a roll of his eyes. "And what do you mean by 'off limits'?"

"I just simply don't want my comrade to by interrupted. That's all you need to know."

"Comrade? So there are two of you. And what do you mean by interrupted?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions!" Ryx exclaimed as he sighed. "The girl that dueled me at the Harbor - what ever her name was - doesn't now when to back down. I went easy on her, but my comrade won't - let me tell you that!"

"Just why are you people doing this? Entertainment? Rage?"

"That is another thing you don't need to know. We have our reasons I assure you."

"Talking with you is a waste of my effort!" Ryu shouted as he swiftly jumped over Ryx. He gently landed on the ground as he started running down the alley.

"I won't let you!" yelled back Ryx as he jumped from wall to wall, managing to land in front of Ryu. Both raised their arms as they activated their Duel Disks, making their energy blades crush against each other.

"What a deja-vu I'm getting!" Ryx grunted as he pressed his blade against the other's, eventually making both jump back.

"He has incredible speed," noted Ryu. "It seems the only way to get past you is by defeating you in a Duel. Wanna get started?"

"Usually I won't decline such an offer, but not today. You see I fear starting a Duel with you would spend me a lot of time - wich I don't have at the moment. Maybe another day and another place!"

"Who are you!? We share the same face, but our behavior is completely different! Just who on Earth are you!"

"I..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A badly injured Ryx slowly opened his eye as he looked at his surroundings. "W... Where... am... I...?"_

 _"Everything will be alright," a voice told him. "Rest. Your body is full of bruises."_

 _Ryx moved his gaze to his left, seeing person bent down next to him as they were looking at the bruises over his body. "Who... are... you...?"_

 _"I'm Kurosaki Shun, another Resistance member like you," the person introduced._

 _"Re...sis...tance... what... is that...?"_

 _"You... don't remember? You're a Resistance member, I found you injured in this spot thinking you're been ambushed. You don't... remember anything?"_

 _"No... nothing..."_

 _"I... see..." Shun muttered as he lowered his gaze. "Rest for now. After you recover, we'll see what to do."_

* * *

"I... I'm Sakushi Ryx!" he shouted. "I'm a member of the Resistance! And together with my comrades, we will rescue our friend from the enemy's clutches!"

"Resistance? Give me answers, not other questions!" Ryu yelled frustrated.

"You'll know in due time what Resistance is," Ryx assured as he turned to leave. "Soon enough, this Dimension will be also swallowed by the Fusion Dimension."

"Wait!" Ryu tried to argue, but the other long haired male dissapeared in a flash. "He got away... Fusion Dimension... that must mean he isn't from this Dimension too..."

* * *

"So the deal still stands, I assume?" Reiji asked as he pushed up his glasses. After Ryx's comrade, Shun, finished his Duel against Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba, Reiji confronted the Xyz Duelist and brought him inside LDS's test room in order to have a Duel.

Shun nodded. "Yeah. If I win, you'll be coming with me to the Fusion Dimension and used as an exchange for my sister, Ruri."

"But if _you_ lose," continued Reiji. "You'll be participating in the Maiami Championship and be a part of the Lancers. Right?"

"Like that'll happen." Shun scoffed in anger.

Both Duelists narrowed their eyes as they activated their Duel Disks.

" **Duel**!" they shouted.

 **Reiji - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Shun - LP 4000**

"Allow me to go first," Reiji declaired as he stared at Shun. "I find it strange how you didn't have any objections against entering LDS's headquarters to have a Duel. May I know why?"

"Get on with your turn." Shun hissed ignoring the business man.

Reiji merely smiled as he nodded. "Pardon me. I'll set five cards face-down and end my turn." he finished as five cards materialized beside him.

"You only set cards?" Shun asked surprised. He regained his composure after placing his fingers on the top card of his deck. "What ever tricks you're pulling, I won't back down, not now nor ever! My turn, draw! First, I normal summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand!"

The Xyzian's signature monster formed on his field as it flapped its robot wings.

 **RR - Vanishing Lanius (LV 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1600/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

"Using its monster effect, the turn it was summoned, I can special summon another Raidraptor named monster from my hand. With this effect, I special summon Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, and with its effect, I'll burn away 600 of your LP!"

The eagle-dragon hybrid monster formed on Shun's field as it screeched before firing a fireball against Reiji, who took the flames head on without any hesitations.

 **RR - Napalm Dragonius (LV 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

 **Reiji (LP 4000 + 600 = 4600)**

"What! How did you gain LP instead of losing them!?"

"Because I activated one of my face-downs," explained Reiji. "Behold the Continous Trap **Dark Contract with the Darklord**. By striking a pact with the Fallen Angel, I gain the power to negate one instance of effect damage and regain that much LP."

True to his words, one of his cards flipped up as it glowed. The artwork showed Darklord Morningstar sitting in a throne as it held a black feather with white words written on it.

"Lucky shot," Shun scoffed. "But I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card Raidraptor - Call. With this card, I target my Vanishing Lanius and special summon another one from my deck! Then I'll activate the Continous Spell Raidraptor - Nest! Since I control two or more Raidraptor monsters, I can add a second Napalm Dragonius from my deck to my hand. By using the effect of the previously summoned Vanishing Lanius, I'll summon my second Dragonius and inflict another 600 Points of damage!"

Another Vanishing Lanius and Napalm Dragonius formed beside the other ones as the latter breathed out fire against the Akaba.

 **RR - Vanishing Lanius (LV 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1600/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

 **RR - Napalm Dragonius (LV 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

 **Reiji (LP 4600 - 600 = 4000)**

"I see you're planning for an OTK," Reiji spoke up. "But that won't work on me. I activate a Trap, **D/D Greedy Golem**. After activation, I special summon this Trap as an Effect Monster. Also, D/D Greedy Golem's ATK is equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest amount on your field, namely your Vanishing Lanius with 1300 ATK."

As Reiji stated, one of his face-downs flipped up and a dark-green armored monster emerged from it. The golem had four blood red eyes, snow white fangs, and claws, along with black tentacles as its hair.

 **D/D Greedy Golem (LV 4/ATK 0 = 1300/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Effect) - Not treated as a Trap Card**

"So you _had_ something up your sleeve," muttered Shun. "But it's too late for that! Using my Level four Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius and Napalm Dragonius I build the Overlay Network! Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

The said monsters turned into rays of purple light as they spiraled into a galaxy-like portal as a pillar of light shot out of it. The owl Xyz monster flew out the pillar as its eyes flashed red.

 **RR - Force Strix (Rank 4/ATK 100/DEF 2000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Xyz/Effect)**

"I use the effect of Force Strix. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add any Level four, Dark, Winged-Beast monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Raidraptor - Singing Lanius to my hand. Since I control a Raidraptor monster, I can special summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius from my hand, and with a Xyz monster, I can special summon Singing Lanius from my hand!"

Two more Raidraptor monsters appeared beside Force Strix as they screeched.

 **RR - Singing Lanius (LV 4/ATK 100/DEF 100/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

 **RR - Fuzzy Lanius (LV 4/ATK 500/DEF 1500/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

"Now using my remaining Vanishing Lanius and Napalm Lanius, and by using my Level four Singing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius I build two Overlay Networks and Xyz Summon two more Raidraptor - Force Strixes!"

The four monsters all turned into purple rays of light as two each entered two galaxy portals, from which two Force Strixs emerged as their eyes flashed red.

"Hoh. Three consecutive Xyz Summons? How interesting," commented Reiji. "And I'm guessing your turn is no near its end."

"You bet it isn't! I activate the effect of the new Force Strixes!" Shun declared. "I add Raidraptor - Booster Strix and **Raidraptor - Frame Strix** to my hand. Also, with the effect of the detached Fuzzy Lanius, I'll add another copy of itself to my hand. Force Strix's additional effect: it gains 500 ATK and DEF for each other Raidraptor monster I control."

 **RR - Force Strix (ATK 100 + 1000 = 1100/DEF 2000 + 1000 = 3000) x3**

"I see. But if your monster's ATK change, so does my Greedy Golem's." reminded Reiji.

 **D/D Greedy Golem (ATK = 1100)**

"Using that Trap Card during my Main Phase 1 will cost you the game," Shun told. "Battle! My first Force Strix will attack your D/D Greedy Golem, and at the same time, I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Frame Strix in my hand! When a Raidraptor Xyz monster battles, I can attach this monster to it as an Overlay Unit and make it impossible for that Xyz monster of being destroyed by battle!"

 **RR - Frame Strix (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 2100/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

"Clever, but not good enough," Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses. "I activate another of my face-downs, this time a Continous Trap, **Dark Contract with the Archlord**. By making a contract with the Archlord Goddess, I gain the power to protect a D/D monster from being destroyed by battle or a card effect until the end of this turn."

Another of Reiji's face-downs flipped up, revealing a giant throne with Archlord Kristya sitting on it and holding a red feather with white words written on it.

"So none of our monsters are destroyed." summarized Shun in anger as both monsters clashed with no result. "It seems you got away... I end my turn with a set card."

"I didn't just get away, but I outsmarted you." Reiji corrected with a faint smile. "During the End Phase, the additional effect of D/D Greedy Golem activates, destroying all monsters which have the same ATK amount as its own."

"What! It had an effect like that!?" Shun gasped shocked as D/D Greedy Golem's eyes flashed red as it exploded, along with two other Force Strixs. "A Raidraptor Xyz monster which has Frame Strix as one of its Overlay Units can't be destroyed by card effects... but since its comrades left the field, Force Strix's ATK returns to normal."

 **RR - Force Strix (ATK 1100 = 100/DEF 3000 = 2000)**

"Then it's my turn," Reiji announced. "I draw. During my Standby Phase, I normally would take 1000 damage as a cost of my contract with the Archlord Goddess, but I chain the effect of my Dark Contract with the Darklord."

 **Reiji (LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**

"But of course, the Fallen Angel wants something in return," stated Reiji. "During each of my Standby Phases, I take 1000 Points of damage, a cost which is covered by my other Dark Contract."

 **Reiji (LP 5000 - 1000 = 4000)**

"Now I activate my fourth face-down. **D/D/D Investment** is a Normal Trap Card which can be only activated when I take damage due to the effect of a Dark Contract card," Reiji continued. "With its effect, for each 1000 Points of damage, I can special summon a Level seven or lower D/D/D monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated by sealing its ability to attack."

"He can summon monsters from the Extra Deck this easily?" Shun wondered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Be born! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc from my Extra Deck!"

Upon Reiji's words, a white armored woman with large bat wings formed on his field as it swung its sword.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Fusion/Effect)**

"A Fusion monster..." growled Shun. "I'll take you down with that rotten monster. I activate my face-down card, **Raidraptor - Formation**! When the opponent special summons a monster from the Extra Deck which has more ATK than a Raidraptor Xyz monster I control, by targeting any number of Raidraptor Xyz monsters in my graveyard, I attach them to my Force Strix and have it gain 1000 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has!"

Shun's face-down's artwork showed a yellow bird flying in the sky with two purple rays of light around its body. A portal opened in the ground as two rays of light erupted from it and became lights orbiting around Force Strix.

 **RR - Force Strix (ATK 100 + 1000 + 1000 + 1000 = 3100/OVU x 3)**

"I see you were prepared for a similar situation and that's why you set that Trap Card," Reiji thought aloud. "Continuing with my turn, I activate the Spell Card **D/D/D Profit** which allows me to draw a card for each Dark Contract currently in play."

The Spell Card materialized on Reiji's field, the artwork showing a king with several contracts in his hands and a stack of gold beside him.

"I have two Dark Contracts on my field, so I draw two cards," he told drawing. "Then, I normal summon the Level three Tuner monster D/D Nighthowl from my hand and tune it with my Level seven D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc! Synchro Summon! Be born: D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!"

D/D Nighthowl formed on Reiji's field as it roared before turning into three green rings as D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc moved through them, gaining an orange outline. A bright pillar of light shot through the rings and the new King emerged as it swung its giant sword while its cape blew in the wind.

 **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander (LV 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/Fiend/WIND/ Synchro/Effect)**

"What! You Synchro Summoned!?" Shun shouted shocked. "You can use other summoning methods apart from Fusion!?"

"Of course. I'm specialized in all of the Summoning Methods," Reiji explained as he adjusted his glasses. "I activate the effect of D/D/D Investment in my graveyard: by banishing this card when I special summon a D/D/D monster from my Extra Deck, I can target and revive one D/D/D monster in my graveyard. The one I choose to bring back is Oracle King D'Arc!"

A portal opened in the ground as the D/D/D monster emrged from it with all its glory.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Fusion/Effect)**

"But this comes with a price," Reiji stated. "I would take damage equal to the revived monster's ATK, but as I said 'I would'. With D'Arc on my side of the field, each time I would take damage due to a card effect, I regain that much LP! Life Elation!"

 **Reiji (LP 4000 + 2800 = 6800)**

"6800 LP..." muttered Shun. "Even then, your monster still doesn't have enough ATK to defeat my Force Strix!"

"And that's why I'm activating the effect of Alexander!" shouted Reiji. "When another D/D monster is summoned to the field, I can target and revive a D/D monster from my graveyard. The one I choose is D/D Nighthowl!"

"That Tuner monster again... are you planning for another Synchro Summon?"

"Quite on the contrary," Reiji smiled. "Since I control a D/D monster, I can special summon **D/D** **Basilisk** from my hand!"

The monster that appeared next to Reiji had the head of a rooster with red and orange feathers, a long green serpentine body. The monster screeched as its eyes flashed yellow.

 **D/D Basilisk (LV 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500/Fiend/DARK/Effect)**

"Two Level three monsters..." breathed out Shun. "You don't mean to tell -"

"Exactly," Reiji chuckled. "Using my Level three Basilisk and Nighthowl I build my own Overlay Network! Impregnable invincible king. Now, surpass eternity, and descend! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 3, D/D/D Stone King Darius!"

The two monsters roared as they turned into purple rays of light before launching into a galaxy portal, from which the new king descended with two orange lights orbiting around it.

 **D/D/D Stone King Darius (Rank 3/ATK 1900/DEF 1000/Fiend/EARTH/Xyz/Effect)**

"Fusion... Synchro... and Xyz..." muttered Shun astonished. "It seems I underestimate the Professor's son's potential... but it doesn't matter! None of your monsters have enough ATK to oppose my Force Strix!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I control three or more D/D/D monsters, Alexander's ATK are doubled." Reiji revealed as his Synchro Monster gained a green aura.

 **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander (ATK 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"Impossible!" exclamated Shun. "It has 6000 ATK!?"

"Battle! D/D/D Gust High King Alexander will attack your Raidraptor - Force Strix! Tornado Edge!" Reiji called out as his monster easily cut the Xyz monster in half, making it explode.

 **Shun (LP 4000 - 2900 = 1100)**

"I activate... the additional effect of Raidraptor - Formation in my graveyard!" Shun spoke as regained his composure. "When a Raidraptor Xyz monster which I control is destroyed, by banishing this card, I can special summon any Raidraptor Xyz monsters which were attached to my Force Strix in Defense Position!"

A portal opened in the ground as the two owls emerged from it with a screech.

 **RR - Force Strix (ATK 100 + 500 = 600/DEF 2000 + 500 = 2500)**

"Then I'll simply attack one of those with D'Arc. Oracle Charge!"

D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc narrowed its eyes as it dashed towards one of the Xyz monsters and cut it in half.

"Now Darius will attack the remaining Force Strix! Stone Mace!"

"You're attacking even if your monster has less ATK?" Shun asked confused as Force Strix screeched as it clawed the opposing Xyz monster.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of D/D/D Stone King Darius! By detaching an Overlay Unit, after Damage Calculation, the monster that battled with Darius will be destroyed and you take 500 Points of damage!"

 **Reiji (LP 6800 - 600 = 6200)**

Darius got thrown back by the Raidraptor monster, but the King threw its mace in response hitting the Xyz monster and making it explode.

 **Shun (LP 1100 - 500 = 600)**

"I end my turn." Reiji finished as he adjusted his glasses. "What's wrong? Are you already finished? What a disappointment."

"No. We're never finished... we, the Resistance never backed down!" Shun yelled in anger as he clenched his fists. "At the start of Academia's invasion we didn't know how to defend ourselves, we didn't have any sort of protection. The only thing we had was our eyes, which we used to see numerous of our comrades being turned into cards one after the other!"

"I will show you no mercy, Akaba Reiji! For what your father did to us, to my people, there is no end to my rage!" Shun continued as he took hold of the top card of his deck. "MY TURN! I activate the Spell Card **Raidraptor - Free Fall**! By sending one Rank-Up-Magic card from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon one Raidraptor Xyz monster from my graveyard, all by paying 500 LP!"

 **Shun (LP 600 - 500 = 100)**

"I choose to send **Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force** from my deck to the graveyard to special summon Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

The Spell Card formed beside Shun, showing a white bird falling down towards the ground at high speed as the symbol of the Raidraptors glowed in the background. A portal opened as the said Xyz monster flew out of it.

"Then I normal summon Raidraptor - Necro Vulture!" Shun went on. "And I activate its effect to tribute itself to add back Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force from my graveyard to my hand which I'll activate right away! I target Force Strix, and by banishing up to two Raidraptor Xyz monsters from my graveyard, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster with two Ranks higher than my Force Strix for each banished monster plus an additional two! I choose to banish my remaining Force Strixs, in order to Rank it up by six Ranks!"

"Rank up?" echoed Reiji confused.

The Rank-Up-Magic materialized on Shun's field, revealing a white bird with two yellow one flying around it as they flew towards the Raidraptor's symbol. Force Strix turned into a ray of purple light as it re-entered the galaxy portal.

"Supreme falcon," Shun chanted. "Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptors - Ultimate Falcon!"

A giant mechanical falcon emerged from the portal as it screeched at Reiji.

 **RR - Ultimate Falcon (Rank 10/ATK 3500/DEF 2000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Xyz/ Effect)**

"Rank 10..." muttered Reiji as he eyed the new monster.

"I activate the effect of Ultimate Falcon!" Shun extended his hand forward. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, the effects of all your cards are negated and your monsters lose 1000 ATK!"

"The I'll chain my last face-down!" Reiji called out. "Contract Laundering will destroy all my Dark Contract card allowing me to draw that many cards and gain 1000 LP for each."

Dark Contract with the Archlord and Darklord shattered from Reiji's field as he drew two cards.

 **Reiji (LP 6200 + 2000 = 8200)**

Ultimate Falcon's Overlay Unit got absorbed into its chest as it screeched.

 **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander (ATK 6000 = 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

 **D/D/D Stone King Darius (ATK 1900 - 1000 = 900)**

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (ATK 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**

"I activate the other effect of Raidraptor - Free Fall in the graveyard! By banishing this card, whenever Ultimate Falcon destroys one of your monsters, it gets to declair an additional attack on a monster and inflicts you with 400 Points of damage! Battle!" Shun pointed forward. "Ultimate Falcon will attack Darius! Final Glorious Bright!"

The Raidraptor charged a giant sphere of energy which it then threw at the King, destroying it.

 **Reiji (LP 8200 - 2600 - 400 = 5200)**

"Next Ultimate Falcon attacks D'Arc! Final Glorious Bright!"

The Xyz monster charged another strike at the Fusion monster, destroying it with ease.

 **Reiji (LP 5200 - 1700 - 400 = 3100)**

"And lastly, I'll attack Alexander! Final Glorious Bright!"

Ultimate Falcon threw another energy sphere towards the remaining King, making it exploded. However, Reiji expression didn't change.

 **Reiji (LP 3100 - 1500 - 400 = 1200)**

"If it wasn't for that Trap Card..." Shun clicked his tongue. "I end my turn! But don't you think you're safe yet! The other effect of my Ultimate Falcon activates! During the End Phase, if you control no monsters, you take 1000 Points of damage!"

True to Shun's words, his Raidraptor charged another energy sphere at Reiji this time, but the gray haired male didn't flinch from the damage.

 **Reiji (LP 1200 - 1000 = 200)**

"I must admit I'm impressed," Reiji told. "I didn't expect you to deal me such a huge amount of damage. But you didn't manage to win the duel, a big mistake from your part. It's my turn, I draw! I activate the other effect of D/D Basilisk in my graveyard! By banishing the Dark Contract with the Archlord, I can revive this monster!"

A portal opened in the ground as the said monster emerged with a screech.

"I activate the last effect of Basilisk! By banishing the remaining Dark Contract with the Darklord, I can revive a D/D/D monster from my graveyard in Defense Position by negating its effects! I choose Oracle King D'Arc!"

Another portal opened as the Fusion monster jumped out of it.

"Then, by declaring a Level, I change both my monster's Levels to that amount! I choose eight!"

 **D/D Basilisk (LV 3 = 8)**

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (LV 7 = 8)**

"I'll corner him even further," Reiji said to himself as he raised his hand in the air. "Using my Level eight Basilisk and D'Arc, I build the Overlay Network! When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

The new King appeared on Reiji's field as its eyes flashed yellow and it sat in its throne as darkness swirled around it.

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (Rank 8/ATK 3500/DEF 3000/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/ Effect)**

"The effect of Kali Yuga activates! The turn it's summoned, all other cards and effects can't be activated and their effects are negated until the End Phase! Presence of Eden!"

"It's useless!" Shun shouted dismissive. "Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by other card effects!"

"I activate the Continous Spell Illegal Dark Contract with the War God. With its effect, I target my Kali Yuga and your Ultimate Falcon, have my monster gain 1000 ATK while your monster loses the same amount," Reiji explained. "Your Ultimate Falcon may be unaffected by card effects, but my Kali Yuga still gains the power boost!"

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (ATK 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**

"No! It's stronger than my Ultimate Falcon!"

"Battle!" Reiji exclaimed as he threw his hand forward. "Kali Yuga, attack and put our opponent out of his misery! Twin Break Shot!"

The D/D/D monster laughed as it extended his hand toward Ultimate Falcon. A purple ray of lightning shot out its hand as it stroke the Xyz monster, making it explode and send Shun flying as he landed on his back.

 **Shun (LP 100 - 1000 = 0)**

 **Winner: Akaba Reiji!**

Reiji walked up to Shun who was trying to stand back to his feet. "As per our deal, you'll be participating in the Maiami Championship and become a Lancer. As for a place where you can stay, I'll have a room arranged for you. Goodnight."

Shun grit his teeth as he watched Reiji take his leave. He punched the ground with his fist in anger. "DAMN IT! I didn't win... Ruri, Yuto, Ryx... I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Did you... did you really... spend all my money on cakes!?" an infuriated Ryu asked as he stared at his now empty wallet.

Sora laughed as he placed another slice of his chocolate cake into his mouth. "Sorry! We couldn't decide which ones to pick, so we bought all of them!"

Ryu's eye twitched. "Sora... would you mind giving me that knife?"

"Oh? You want a slice too? Sure, here! Now chich taste do you want to - Ryu, why are you pointing the knife towards me!? Ryu, no please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ryu put the knife down!"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Done! Reiji facing off against Shun was a success! I had so much fun writing this Duel.**

 **I was really dissapointed on how they skipped the Duel between these two in the Anime, so I decided to make that up and let my imagination run wild with the Duel.**

 **I hope you guys like the Duel and how Ryu tried to murder Sora for wasting all his money on sweets.**

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

\- **Dark Contract with the Darklord** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Once per turn, you can negate one instance of effect damage and gain that much LP instead. Then, you can target 1 "D/D" monster you control: It gains ATK equal to the gained LP. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. Darklord Morningstar appears in this card's artwork which is currently signing a contract on one of its black feather._

\- **D/D Greedy Golem** - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _After activation, Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster (LV 4/ATK ?/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Effect). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) This card's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK on your opponent's field. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card: Destroy this card and all monsters on the field with the same ATK as this card's current ATK._

 _\- Trivia: this card was used by Reiji in the Manga (in Scale 25) I just gave it a slightly different effect._

\- **Dark Contract with the Archlord** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Once per turn: Target 1 "D/D" monster you control; That target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, also, you take no damage from battles involving that monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. Archlord Krystia appears in this card's artwork which is currently signing a contract on one of its red feather._

\- **Raidraptor - Frame Strix** (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 2100/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)

 _When a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control battles with an opponent's monster, attach this card to that target as an Xyz Material and that Xyz Monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn. A "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster which has this card as an Xyz Material can't be destroyed by card effects._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **D/D/D Investment** - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card when you take effect damage due to the effect of a "Dark Contract" card. For every 1000 damage you took, Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower D/D/D monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions. It can't declair an attack or use any of its effects. Banish this card from your GY: When you Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum Summon exactly 1 "D/D/D" monster from your Extra Deck, target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Investment" once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **Raidraptor - Formation** - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card when your opponent Special Summons a monster from their Extra Deck which has more ATK than all "Raidraptor" Xyz Monsters you control. Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Target any number of "Raidraptor" Xyz Monsters in your GY; Attach those targets to the first target as Xyz Materials and it gains 1000 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has until the End Phase. When a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent (by battle or card effect): Banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect); Target all "Raidraptor" Xyz Monsters which were attached to that monster as Overlay Units and Special Summon them._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **D/D/D Profit** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Draw 1 card from your deck for each face-up "Dark Contract" card you control. You can only activate 1 "D/D/D Profit" per turn._

\- **D/D Basilisk** (LV 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500/Fiend/DARK/Effect)

 _If you control at least 1 "D/D" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is in the GY: Banish 1 "Dark Contract" card from your GY; Special Summon this card. The turn this card was summoned this way, target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target and declair a number between 1 and 8; Both this card and that monster become the declaired Level until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "D/D Basilisk" once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **Raidraptor - Free Fall** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Send 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your deck to the GY and pay 500 LP: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target but negate its effects. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control: This turn, when that target destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 400 damage to your opponent, also, it can declair another attack on a monster. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Free Fall" once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

\- **Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control and banish up to 2 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monsters from your GY: Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Rank higher than that monster for each monster banished by this card's first effect +2, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force" per turn._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **-** **Preview:**

 _ **Turn 5: The Lost Dimension!**_

 _ **Yuya and Yuzu find themselves in a mysterious location. With no idea where they are and how they got there, they embark on a new adventure with new friends who share their faces - but then, an evil spirit appears before them and they discover a shocking truth!**_


	5. The Lost Dimension!

**Welcome back, everyone! As said in last chapter's preview, today will see what the Yu-boys and the Yu-girls are doing and how they discover a shocking truth from an evil spirit.**

 **Let's get right into it.**

* * *

 _ **The Lost Dimension!**_

* * *

Yuya grunted as he opened his eyes and was ready to start another day of his life.

He would be ready if there wasn't a certain girl with a paper fan smacking him in the head that is. "Ow - Yuzu! I just woke up what did I do!?"

"That is the problem!" Yuzu yelled as she pointed around. "I've been trying to wake you up normally, but you didn't open your eyes so I had to do something right? Especially while we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"What do you mean 'middle of nowhere'? We're in my room - wait, this isn't my room!"

True to Yuzu's words, the two teens were now surrounded by white... and that's it. Everywhere they looked, there was white. No buildings, walls, not even a proper sky with clouds.

"Yuya, I'm starting to creep out!" Yuzu told nervously. "I swear if this is another of your pranks, your head is not going to be where it is right now!"

"What do you mean pranks!?" Yuya shouted confused. "Neither I don't know where we are!?"

"So you mean to tell me, I woke up one morning and instead of being in my room in my pajamas, I was 'magically tale transported' into... whatever this place is!?"

"Pretty much." Yuya nodded as he stood up.

"Uh, I'm too young for this kind of stress..." Yuzu muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, look at the bright side!" cheered Yuya with his usual smile. "Maybe there are other people here."

"Yuya, please. It's not like when I'm going to finish this very sentence we're gonna hear a voice shout 'is anyone there'."

Right then, both heard a loud shout coming from a distance. "IS ANYONE THERE!"

"I wasn't being serious!" Yuzu said.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Yuya shouted back.

"YES!" came the answer. "WHERE ARE YOU - ACTUALLY NEVERMIND THAT!"

"YEAH! IT'S REALLY HARD TO GIVE ANY TIME OF COORDINATES IN - WHATEVER THIS PLACE IS!" Yuya agreed with the voice.

"I KNOW RIGHT! WELL, IT WAS GOOD TALKING WITH YOU!"

"THE SAME HERE! HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

"YOU TOO!"

"What, no! Yuya what are you doing!?" Yuzu cried out. "Why are you saying goodbyes for? Do I have to do anything myself? HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"YES!" the voice of a girl shouted this time. "SORRY FOR MY FRIEND OVER HERE! HE'S JUST AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!"

"I FEEL YOU!" Yuzu told back with a sigh. "WE SHOULD MEET UP SO WE DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ALL THE TIME!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

"I'LL WALK TOWARDS THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE AND YOU DO THE SAME. WE SHOULD MEET UP EVENTUALLY!"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

"Okay, let's go Yuya!" Yuzu smirked. "This way!"

"Actually, I think the voice was coming from the other side."

"Yuya. I'm the boss here. We go where I want to go."

"And why are you the boss?"

"Because I'm the girl," Yuzu stated the obvious. "Unless you want to be smacked by my paper fan, you follow me."

"Ok, fine!" the tomato hair sighed. "But are you sure that's the right way?"

"Yuya, of course, it is!" Yuzu waved her hand. "We just gotta run down this way and - ow!"

Before the pink hair girl could finish her sentence, she fell to the ground as she hit something in front of her.

"Ow! What hit me!" Yuzu and another girl whined as they slowly stood up.

"Oh... my... sweet... God..." muttered Yuya wide-eyed. "There are two Yuzus standing in front of me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Yuya, what are you talking about - oh my God, another person with my face!"

True to her words, a girl with Yuzu's face was standing in front of her. The only difference was her hair, eyes, voice, and clothes. The girl blinked twice as she shifted her gaze between Yuya and Yuzu.

"U-Um... h-hello there," she faintly said. "I-I'm Ruri... nice... to meet you?"

"Yeah... um... nice to meet you too, I guess," Yuzu nodded. "I'm... Yuzu. And my friend over here is Yuya... why do we look so... similar?"

"I don't know... even your friend there looks just like _my_ friend..."

"I look like who now?" Yuya spoke up to Ruri's words.

"RURI!"

The three turned to their left to see the person in question running towards them. They had Yuya's same face, except for its hair, eyes, voice, and clothes. Upon seeing the person, Ruri smiled wide as some tears started running down her cheek.

"YUTO!" she yelled as Yuto hugged her tight. "Oh Yuto..."

"Ruri..." each of them whispered the other's name.

"Ahem," both Yuya and Yuzu caught, getting the attention of the two 'non-lovers'. They let go of each other, with a faint blush on their cheeks and looked at opposite directions.

"I see you managed to escape from Academia," Yuto said with a serious voice.

"I didn't escape," corrected Ruri with a serious voice. "I just woke up and found myself here."

"Ah, I see. Me too."

Yuya and Yuzu raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in mood. "Um... ok..." muttered Yuzu. "Were you the ones who we were shouting with?"

"Shouting?" parroted Ruri confused. "I wasn't shouting."

"Me too," Yuto added.

"Then who were we talking to?" wondered Yuya as he tapped his chin with a finger.

"Quick, Rin! The voices were coming from this way!"

"Yugo, look where you're going!"

As Yuya turned around to see who was shouting, out of nowhere, somebody fell on top of him, making both hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Ow! Who in the name of God stands in the middle of the road!"

"You were the one who bumped into me!" Yuya argued back with another teen who shared his face.

Before the newly arrived male could say something back, he got kicked in the head by the feet of a newly arrived girl, who also shared Yuzu's face, while Yuya got smacked by Yuzu's paper fan.

"Ow! What did I do this time!?" the two asked in unison.

"Stop arguing with each other!" the two girls shouted before looking at each other.

"Hi there, I'm Rin."

"Hello... I'm Yuzu..."

"It's you!" Yuto gasped as he pointed at the banana haired male.

"Who said that - it's you!" the boy also gasped as he pointed at Yuto. "I've finally found you! I'll make you pay for stealing my Rin away - ow!"

Rin gritted her teeth as she smacked the boy in the head with her hand with a visible blush on her cheeks. "I'm not your property, Yugo! And what are you talking about!? I never even met this person before in my life!"

"Eh?" Yugo seemed dumbfounded. "But he was the one who captured you that night!"

"What? No!" Rin shocks her head. "The person who captured me had violet eyes! This guy has gray eyes, you Baka!"

"The same here!" Ruri spoke up as she raised a finger.

"You fools!" a new voice chuckled. "I was the one who captured you!"

The newly arrived teen smirked as he walked towards the group. "I'm Yuri. Very happy to make your acquaintances."

Yuto and Yugo stepped in front of Rin and Ruri respectively as they glared at Yuri. "So it was you... an Academia dog!"

"Dog? Such harsh words!" Yuri laughed as he placed a hand over his heart as if he has hurt by the words. "But yes! I was the one who stole away both your girlfriends! And I'm going to do it again here and now!"

"Yuri, hold your horses!" a new voice told as a girl walked up beside Yuri. "You annoyed enough people for a day."

"Uh, Serena," Yuri spat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was having such a good day before you arrived!"

"That would be my line, Yuri," Serena spat as she copied the purple haired boy. "But I guess good days don't exist do they?"

"You can say that again," Yuri muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't really understand what's happing anymore..." Yuya spoke up confused.

"Hey, you! Girl in a skirt," Serena pointed to a pink haired girl. "I have something to ask you."

"W-What?"

"Just where - did you get that skirt from? It looks fabulous on you. I'd like to have one myself."

"You mean this skirt?" Yuzu asked as she looked down at her attire. "This is my school's uniform, nothing special."

"I see..." Serena narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her chin. "Your school must have some good tastes in clothes..."

"If we're talking about clothes," Rin spoke as she pointed at Ruri. "I am in LOVE with your style! What is your secret!?"

"Um... well I just put on clothes which I think make me look good..."

"So that's your secret!" Rin nodded, much to Ruri's confusion. "I'll keep that in mind girl! One day, we have to go shopping together!"

"If we're going shopping, I'm coming too! Yuya always starts whining when I ask him to come with me!" Yuzu told, ignoring Yuya's 'No I don't' comment in the back.

"Shopping? What does this word mean? I have never been shopping."

The girls gasped in shock to Serena's words.

"Oh, girl, you just don't know what you're missing out of!" Rin laughed together with Yuzu and Ruri's giggle.

While the four girls started talking, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri stood some feet away as they stared at them, with three dots appearing on top of their heads.

"Girls." commented Yugo.

"I know right?" Yuya nodded.

"I can't believe they're talking about shopping in a situation like this." Yuto sighed.

"Enough with this pointless chit chat!" Yuri exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air, catching the attention of the girls. "We have much more serious things to be worrying about than some pieces of leather and cotton!"

"Yeah, like a giant evil creature of darkness could come out and kill us this second!"

"Oh, please!" Yuri laughed sarcastically. "If that happens, then Serena is allowed to hit me with her baseball bat!"

On cue, the air around the teens started to darken.

Serena quickly raised her hand in which she was holding, in fact, a baseball bat. "I wasn't being serious!" Yuri sweatdropped as he waved his hands in a defensive manner.

Two red eyes flashed in the darkness as a silhouette emerged out of it. The shadow chuckled as a red maniac smirk formed on its face. "Hello there!" it laughed. "I see you're all in good shapes - maybe except Yuri who just got hit by Serena, but that's the point!"

"Who are you!?"

"Oh? Me? Funny for you to ask, Yuya-kun!" the shadow chuckled. "My name is Haoury! I'm the one who imprisoned you here, in the Lost Dimension!"

"Lost Dimension?" the whole group parroted confused.

"Spare me the fiasco!" Yuri said in a dismissive tone as he rubbed his head where he got hit. "There is no Dimension with the name of Lost Dimension!"

"See that's where you're wrong, Yuri-kun!" Haoury chuckled. "Of course, you only know the existence of Four Dimensions: Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. But between these Four there lies a fifth, the Lost Dimension!"

"The Lost Dimension is a gap between space and time, you can also call it a mistake when the Four Dimensions have been born!" continued the shadow. "Space and time don't exist in this Dimension! This... was a prison designed to restrain me. But, Sakaki Yuya, I must thank you for helping me."

"How did I help you?" Yuya asked confused.

"You see, when you invented the so called Pendulum Summon, a little of my energy dormant in your pendant awoke, allowing me to regain enough strength to set my plan in motion!"

"What plan?" demanded Yuto as he stepped forward.

"Oh, it's quite simple!" the creature waved its hands. "To make all of you humans beg before me! And I can start aaaaallllll of this, by killing you right here and now!"

"Yuzu, stay back!" Yuya told alarmed as he stood in front of the pink haired girl. "We won't allow you to kill no one, got that!?"

"Such heroism is always enjoyable to watch!" the shadow laughed as its hand morphed into sharp scythes. "Too bad it ain't gonna help ya!"

"Time out! Hold up!" Yugo called out. "Before anything else happens, I'd like to take a moment and point out something."

"What?" asked Yuya confused.

"That you're as good as dead?" Haoury wondered.

"That you're an idiot?" Yuri pointed out.

"What, no!" Yugo shook his head. "I'd like to know who was the one which predicted all of this happening?"

"I don't follow," Yuto told.

"Come on guys, think about it," Yugo continued. "Who said that a giant evil creature of darkness could come out and kill us? Any ideas? Was it a very intelligent - and may I say handsome - teen with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back or something?"

"Oh God..." Rin sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I know who it was."

"Mind telling me Rin? Because I don't remember."

"It was you, Yugo..."

"EXACTLY!" Yugo shouted with a smirk. "Who said, that a giant evil creature of darkness could come out and kill us? That's right! It was me! Yugo back at it again with - OW! RIN! What the heck!?"

"Yugo, I told you that set-up is not funny! Especially while we're in the middle of being killed!"

True to her words, Haoury was dashing towards them with its scythes raised. "Everybody heads up!" Yuto shouted as he took Ruri between his arms and jumped back. Serena and Yuri did the same, while the remaining four, Yugo, Rin, Yuya, and Yuzu, started running away from the shadow.

"More like heads falling off!" Haoury laughed as it swung its arms towards the four, aiming to their necks. Before the sharp blade could cut anything, something managed to hit Haoury in the head, making it lose its aim and swung the scythes above the heads of the teens.

"Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow," called out Ruri as the said monster danced through the sky. She and Yuto were standing some feet away and the girl had her Duel Disk active. "Attack again!"

The monster nodded as it flew towards Haoury, with the intention to hit the shadow in the head. Haoury chuckled as it used its sharp arm as a shield, managing to deflect the attack. "You'll need more power than that to defeat me!"

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter is short, but it's part of a plan.**

 **Now we discover the name of the mysterious shadow which appeared behind Reiji and Rys: Haoury! Its name is composed of 'Haou', which in Japanese means 'supreme king', and 'Ry'.**

 **More about him will be discovered in future chapters.**

 **That's all for today. Once again, sorry if the chapter was short.**

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **-** **Preview:**

 _ **Turn 5: Opening! Maiami Championship! The Fusing Gem-Knights VS The Water Lord!**_

 _ **Finally, the Maiami Championship begins! Duelists from Duel schools all around Maiami City gather split into three classes - Youth, Junior, and Senior. The kids from You Show Duel School all have their respective Duels in the Youth Class, while for the Junior Class, the first to show their skills to Maiami City are Ryu and Masumi! Will the young ninja win his match or be defeated by Masumi's "True Ace Monster"?**_


	6. Begin! Maiami Championship!

**Hello, everyone!** **Before we get into the chapter, I'd like to mention that I changed some effects of Ryu and Ryx's cards. While I was writing this Duel, I had to modify some cards if not Ryu would've very easily FTK Masumi. So I took this chance to change Ryx's cards.**

 **The following have their effects changed:**

 **\- Heat Blade Joker** *LV 4 - ATK/1000 - DEF/300 - Fiend - FIRE - Effect*

 _During either player's turn, if this card is in your hand or GY: Target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control; Equip this card to that target. When a monster equipped with this card battles an opponent's monster: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Calculation._

 _\- Trivia: I removed the first effect of giving 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF by discarding this card, but I made it so you can equip it to a monster from also from the hand._

 **-** **Ice Blade Joker** *LV 4 - ATK/300 - DEF/1000 - Fiend - WATER - Effect*

 _Send this card from your hand to the GY and target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control: This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 _\- Trivia: I removed the effect to return this card to your hand from the GY._

 **\- Chaos Blade Joker** *LV 6 - ATK/2400 - DEF/2100 - Fiend - DARK - Effect*

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, you can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster from your hand or GY, except "Chaos Blade Joker"._

 _\- Trivia: I made it so with the first effect you can only special summon a monster from the hand and GY, from the deck no more. I also removed the other effect to double a monster's ATK._

 **\- Defensive Arts of the Water Lord** - _Normal Trap_ _\- This turn, "Miseria" and "Joker" monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, also, all battle damage you take this turn is reduced to 0. (Quick Effect) Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control; This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle._

 _\- Trivia: I made it so the GY effect only protects a monster being destroyed by battle. I removed the protection from card effects (still in the GY effect) and the negation of battle and effect damage (GY effect)._

 **-** **Battle Nume Deity** *Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Warrior - LIGHT - Xyz - Effect*

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _At the beginning of both player's Battle Phase, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: You can only use its effect once each turn._

 **-** **Pure Nume Deity** *Rank 3 - ATK/2000 - DEF/2000 - Fairy - DARK - Xyz - Effect*

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it's battling. You can only use this effect once per turn. When this card with 0 Xyz Materials leaves the field: Special Summon this card from your GY. Then attach 1 "Nume" monster from your GY to this card as a Xyz Material._

 _\- Trivia: You can only use its effect once each turn._

 **When you're going to see [1] and [2] in the chapter, go check out in the Notes what that means, or you can also do it at the end, it doesn't change anything.**

 **That's all. Onto today's chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Turn 6:**_

 _ **Opening! Maiami Championship - The Fusing Gem-Knights VS The Water Lord!**_

 _ **開幕**_ _ **!**_ _ **メジャーチャンピオンシッ**_ _ **-**_ _ **融合するジェムナイト**_ _ **VS**_ _ **水の主**_ _ **!**_

 _Kanji:_ _ **Kaimaku! Maiami Chanpionshippu - Yūgō suru Jemunaito VS Mizu no Omo!**_

* * *

" _Strange,_ " Ryu thought as he placed a hand on his chest where his heart is. " _I have a strange feeling inside my chest but I can't put my finger on it._ " he shrugged as he lowered his hand and placed it on his waist.

"Man, I'm so pumped up!" Sora exclaimed as he held the You Show Duel School's sign. "How much do we have to wait until the Championship starts!?" he asked as he licked the candy in his free hand.

"Stay put Sora-kun," Ryu chuckled. "There are five minutes remaining. In the mean time, we could make a recap of how the tournament works," he suggested as he turned to the cyan haired boy and the three kids aligned next to him.

"The tournament is divided into three classes," Ryu started explaining as he raised three fingers. "Youth, Junior, and Senior. Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi are in the Youth Class. While I and Sora are in the Junior Class. Understood everyone?"

"Yes, sir!" the four answered with a nod.

"The LDS Corporation also called Duelists from all around the world from numerous Duel Schools which they sponsor," Ryu continued. "So expect a lot strong opponent to face against."

"Yes, sir!"

"Above all of this, don't forget to have fun during your Duels!"

"Yes, sir!"

The five You Show students got interrupted by loud cheers coming from the TV. They moved their gazes up to the screen and saw the interior of the Stadium being filled with people shouting as Akaba Reiji, Himika, and a young boy [1] made their entrance into the Stadium.

[Reiji-sama! It's Reiji-sama!] the reporter on the screen shouted with a smile. [The main sponsor of the tournament and current president of Leo Corporation, Akaba Reiji has made an appearance!]

The fans started shouting louder as Reiji raised his hand to salute the watchers. The Akaba family took their seats as the reporter continued. [And in person as well! It is very rare to see Reiji-sama in person!]

"He really knows how to get all the attention on himself," Sora noted.

"Well, he _is_ a living legend," Ryu stated. "He is never seen in public. For him to make an appearance is not an everyday event."

[Players can enter the Stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective placards.]

"It's beginning! Let's go, everyone!" Ryu told.

"Now then, let the entrance procession begin!" Nico Smiley shouted with a wide-smile as fireworks were set off before various types of school made their entrance into the Stadium.

"Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" the female announcer greeted as the You Show students walked into the Stadium.

"Guys! Have Fun!"

"You Show Duel School! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The five students faintly smiled to Yukio and Shuzo's words from the sidelines as they waved their hands at them.

"Oh, what's this?" the MC asked confused. "Sakaki Yuya hadn't shown up to the event? What a shocking truth! Has the son of Sakaki Yusho run away just like his father!?"

"Ignore her," Sora sighed as he placed his hands behind his neck. "She's just trying to make a scene."

"But to put Yuya-oniichan into a bad spot like that -"

"That's why we need to ignore her," Sora told Ayu. "Just keep walking ahead and smile."

After all the Duel School's students aligned in the middle of the Stadium, Nico Smiley took the stage with his usual smile. "Now then, we'll announce the first matches! All competitors please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!"

As everybody injected their cards into their Duel Disks, the images of their opponent's appeared on the screen. "Oh... I'm facing off against Masumi?" Ryu thought aloud as the others looked at him wide-eyed.

"The same girl from the harbor!" Sora snapped his fingers. "Fate really is strange."

"My match is this afternoon," Ryu read. "What about you Sora-kun?"

"It's tomorrow against an LDS guy," Sora explained.

"LDS? Who is it?" Tatsuya wondered.

"Kurosaki... Shun..." Sora muttered as he narrowed his eyes [2].

"Mine's right after this," Futoshi told as he smiled.

"And mine after that," Ayu said.

"And what about you Gong?" Sora wondered as they looked over to Steadfast Duelist.

Instead of an answer, he turned the Duel Disk around, revealing his opponent. "It seems it's Sawatari Shingo." he sighed. "My match is tomorrow too."

"So Futoshi, Ayu, and Ryu will Duel today," Sora summarized. "How annoying! I wanted to Duel today not tomorrow!" he whined.

* * *

After the entrance process, Futoshi had his Duel against a boy from the Smile Duel School, with the latter losing his Duel allowing Futoshi to advance in the tournament.

The next Duel was Ayu against a boy [1] from LDS, Akaba Reira. Ryu has never seen the young Duelist in action before, so he got surprised when Reira used a Fusion Monster to win the match. Since Reira was Reiji's little brother [1] Ryu wasn't really surprised he can use Extra Deck Summoning Methods.

Now it was Ryu's turn to shine. As he and Masumi walked into the Stadium, both armed their Duel Disks as they glared at each other.

"Your eyes have no luster," Masumi told as she smirked. "Well, not that Hiiragi Yuzy had any light in her eyes either. I guess I'll be like a walk in the park against you."

"That won't be happening," Ryu chuckled. "I intend on winning and paying you back for what you did to Yuzu-chan back during our school's showdown. I might not have been there, but I saw what your Deck is capable of doing at the Harbor."

"Harbor? What are you talking about?" Masumi asked confused. "This is the first time we meet in person. You must be mistaken about something Fajī Ryu. If that's the case, then your eyes have no glint what so ever."

" _What? She doesn't remember?_ " Ryu thought shocked. " _Has Reiji-sama erased that memory too? Well, whatever. I still remember and that's all it matters._ "

"Everyone! Thank you for your waiting!" Nico shouted. "And now, the match between Fajī Ryu from You Show Duel School, against Kotsu Masumi from LDS begins now!" he introduced as the crowd broke into cheers.

"Hot-Blooded!" yelled Shuzo at the top of his lungs.

"Go, Ryu-oniichan!"

Sora moved his gaze away from the two and noted a certain character standing in the shadows as it watched the Duel. " _Oh... you must be interested in why he shares the same face as your little friend. Right, Kurosaki Shun?_ "

"First up is the Field Spell selection. The Field Card randomly selected by the machine is... Infinite Bridge! Action field on!"

Upon Nico's words, the Stadium shone brightly as the ground changed into long stone bridges with no end. "One misstep and it's headfirst into the abyss! Now let us begin this match!"

"Duelists locked into battle!" started Ryu as he raised his hand into the air.

"Kicking against the earth, and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Masumi went on as she also swiped her hand into the air.

"They storm through the field!" shouted Ryu as the two stood back to back.

"Behold!" they shouted in unison. "This is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling!"

"Action... **DUEL**!"

 **Masumi - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ryu - LP 4000**

"I'll be going first!" Masumi announced. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion! I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand and on the field to perform a Fusion Summon with this card!"

" _As expected she is going to Fusion Summon right away,_ " Ryu thought.

"The cards in my hand which I'll fuse are Gem-Knight Sapphire, Garnet, and Crystal!" Masumi stated as she held three cards in her hand. "Strong willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The said monsters formed above Masumi as they spiraled into a yellow, red, and orange portal. Masumi's ace monster, Gem-Knight Master Diamond emerged from the portal as it swung its sword.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (LV 9/ATK 2900 + 300 = 3200/DEF 2500/Rock/EARTH/ Fusion/Effect)**

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains 100 ATK for each Gem- named monster in my graveyard," she explained. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I see you brought out your ace from the start," commented Ryu as he smirked. "Allow me to pay back the favor! My turn, draw! I activate the effect of **Shine Blade Joker** from my hand. By discarding it while only my opponent controls monsters, I can add any Miseria or Joker named monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria to my hand."

Shine Blade Joker was a humanoid monster wearing gold armor, long angelic wings and a glowing halo like an angel. His arms are 2 long gold scythes and it wore a white mask with blue vertical slits.

 **Shine Blade Joker (LV 6/ATK 2100/DEF 2400/Fiend/LIGHT/Effect)**

"Next I activate the effect of Chaos Blade Joker in my hand!" continued Ryu. "While you're the only one controlling monsters, I can special summon this card!"

In a flash of light, the demon-form of Shine Blade Joker appeared on Ryu's field.

 **Chaos Blade Joker (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2100/Fiend/DARK/Effect)**

"I activate its effect! By tributing it, I can special summon Miseria from my hand!" in a whirlpool of water, Ryu's own ace monster appeared as it took Chaos Blade Joker's place.

 **Water Lord of Judgement, Miseria (LV 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/Fiend/WATER)**

"Ace monster?" Masumi scoffed. "It's ATK are no match to my Master Diamond. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning on using the effect of Heat Blade Joker in my hand!" Ryu smirked. "I equip this monster to my Miseria. Now, battle! Miseria will attack Master Diamond! At the same time, I activate the effect of Heat Blade Joker! When the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, I raise its ATK by 1000! Nereus Stream!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

Miseria unleashed a stream of water against the Gem-Knight, destroying it as Masumi jumped down onto another bridge as she gritted her teeth.

 **Masumi (LP 4000 - 300 = 3700)**

"At this moment, Miseria's ATK returns to normal. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Woah! You Show isn't doing half bad!" Yaiba commented from the sides.

"Masumi's hand is at zero! This is bad," Hokuto muttered next to Yaiba.

"My turn, draw!" Masumi shouted and smiled at the card. "I didn't expect you to destroy my Master Diamond so easily, but if this is all you can manage, it won't stand a chance against me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough," Masumi chuckled to his opponent. "I activate my Trap Card **Enhanced Draw**! By banishing up to three Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard, I can draw one card for each. I choose to banish Sapphire, Garnet, and Crystal, allowing me to draw three cards!"

As she drew her cards, Masumi's smile widen. "I activate the Continous Spell, Brilliant Fusion! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster by using monsters from my deck as Materials!"

"Materials from the deck!?" Ryu echoed astonished.

Three cards ejected from Masumi's deck as she took hold of them. "I'm fusing Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald, and Obsidian! Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling maiden, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

A female Gem-Knight monster emerged from the Fusion Portal as it took a battle stance beside Masumi.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (LV 10/ATK 3400/DEF 2000/Rock/EARTH/Fusion/ Effect)**

"True Ace...?" wondered Ryu as he narrowed his eyes.

"The monster summoned by the effect of Brilliant Fusion has its ATK and DEF dropped to zero!"

"What!"

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (ATK 3400 = 0/DEF 2000 = 0)**

"Don't panic, because by sending a Spell Card from my hand to the graveyard, I can return its ATK back to normal," Masumi assured with a smile. "I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my graveyard to banish Gem-Knight Emerald and add this card back to my hand."

"So you plan on using that Spell Card as a continuous way to pay the cost for Brilliant Fusion?"

"You're smart," Masumi complimented. "That's right, but before that, allow me to put it to a better use. I activate Gem-Knight Fusion fusing Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand! Gem tinged with lightning, become one with the green stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who illuminates victory, Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

As Masumi finished her chant, a new Gem-Knight monster emerged from the portal as it held its lance and shield.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura (LV 7/ATK 2450/DEF 1400/Thunder/EARTH/Fusion/Effect)**

"The effect of Lazuli activates!" continued Masumi. "When sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add back any Normal Monster from my grave to my hand; the one I choose is Tourmaline! Next, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the grave! By banishing the Gem-Knight monster Lazuli from the grave, I can return this card back to my hand."

"The same strategy she used against Ryx."

"Now I'll activate the effect of Prismaura," Masumi chuckled. "By discarding a Gem-Knight card from my hand, I can destroy a face-up card on the field!"

Masumi pointed forward as she spoke. "I discard Gem-Knight Fusion in order to destroy your ace monster! Sparkling Thunder!"

As she slid the card into the graveyard, Gem-Knight Prismaura pointed its lance towards Miseria. "I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Defensive Arts of the Water Lord! This card will protect my Miseria from being destroyed by battle and card effects this turn, also, it negates all battle damage I take this turn!"

"I see, well then I better change my plans then," Masumi derided. "I normal summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my hand and use Brilliant Diamond's effect to send it to the grave and Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster ignoring its summoning methods!"

"It has an effect like that!?"

"Grind Fusion!" Masumi called out. "Come forth! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

 **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (LV 5/ATK 2400/DEF 1000/Rock/EARTH/Fusion/Effect)**

"I activate Lapis Lazuli's effect! By sending Gem-Knight Topaz from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, I inflict you with 500 damage for each monster special summoned from the Extra Deck on the field! In other words, 2000 Points of damage!"

Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli gathered a blue sphere of energy between its hands which it then threw at Ryu, hitting him head on.

 **Ryu (LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

"How unexpected!" Nico shouted as the crowd cheered. "Masumi-senshiu has just cut Ryu-senshiu's LP in half in a mere matter of seconds! Expected from an LDS's elite!"

"I activate the effect of Gem-knight Fusion in the grave to return to my hand, then I'll discard it to activate Brilliant Fusion's effect to restore my monster's ATK."

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (ATK 0 = 3400/DEF 0 = 2000)**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Masumi finished. "Let me tell you this: your fate is sealed. If you decide to attack Prismaura during your next turn, I'll just use Lapis Lazuli's effect to defeat you with effect damage. However, if you choose to attack the latter, then I'll defeat you with Prismaura's effect. There is nothing you can do."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I'm still standing, which means there is still something I can do!" Ryu declared as he put his fingers on the top card of his deck. "My turn! Draw! I equip Miseria with these! Rod of the Water Lord and **Scythe of the Joker**!"

In Miseria's hands, a staff and a long sharp blue scythe formed as the Water Lord gained a blue aura around its body.

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"With Scythe of the Joker, Miseria gains 500 ATK and when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I inflict you with 500 damage! With Rod of the Water Lord, after Miseria destroys your monster by battle, it can declare an additional attack!"

"Battle! First, Miseria will attack Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli and let's not forget Heat Blade Joker's effect! Nereus Stream!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

Miseria nodded to its owner as it pointed both weapons towards Lapis Lazuli as a stream of water erupted from the tip of the weapons making the Gem-Knight Lady explode under the pressure.

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK 4000 = 3000)**

 **Masumi (LP 3700 - 1600 - 500 = 1600)**

"I told you it's useless!" shouted Masumi. "I activate my Trap Card Brilliant Spark! When a Gem-Knight monster is destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster which destroyed it by battle!"

"No, I don't! Because I activate my own Trap Card, Devil's Karma!" Ryu called out. "This card negate the effect damage I'm about to take and for every 500, I place a Karma Counter on this card!"

 **Devil's Karma (Karma Counter x 6)**

"You were saving that card all this time!?" Masumi asked shocked.

"Battle! Miseria will attack Prismaura next! Nereus Stream!"

"If this attack lands," Nico started. "Ryu-senshiu will win the match thanks to the effect of Scythe of the Joker!"

 **W. L. of J. - Miseria (ATK 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

Masumi gritted her teeth as she started running on the bridge until she picked up an Action Card. "I activate Miracle! This negates the destruction of Prismaura and I take half the battle damage!"

A transparent barrier formed around Prismaura as it blocked the incoming attack.

 **Masumi (LP 1600 - 775 = 825)**

"It seems your attempt to defeat me failed," Masumi mused.

"Quite on the contrary," Ryu chuckled. "I end my turn, which means the other effect of Devil's Karma activates! By sending this card to the graveyard, I inflict you 500 damage for each Karma Counter which was on this way!"

"What! So I get hit with 3000 damage!?" Masumi asked wide-eyed. "I won't let in end this easily!" she vowed while picking up an Action Card. "I activate Acceleration negating the damage!"

"Action Magic, No Action!" Ryu called out as he grabbed an Action Card. "I negate the effect of Acceleration!"

Masumi gasped as her Action Card shattered and the ray of light from Devil's Karma hit her straight on, making her fall down the bridge.

 **Masumi (LP 825 - 3000 = 0)**

Before she could fall into the darkness, Masumi found herself being caught by a pair of arms. She opened her eyes and saw Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria smiling down at her as it held the girl into its chest.

"P-P-Put me down!" Masumi yelped as she blushed.

 **Winner: Fajī Ryu**

"This neck and neck fight for Action Cards ends with You Show Duel School's Fajī Ryu's victory!" Nico shouted together with the crowd's cheers and applauses.

"Ryu-oniichan!"

"You did it, Ryu!" Shuzo roared between tears. "You not only avenged my daughter's loss, but you also won and advanced in the tournament! Hot-blooded!"

"You were fabulous back there, Masumi-chan!" Ryu laughed as he walked up to his opponent. "Three consecutive Fusion Summons!? Awesome! You're really strong, Masumi-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" Masumi hissed as she blushed. "Don't you dare lose in your incoming Duels! I won't accept losing to someone who isn't going to win the tournament! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryu chuckled as he extended his hand towards Masumi, who stared at it confused. "But I mean it. You're a really strong opponent, Masumi- _san_! I hope we can Duel again sometime."

Masumi smiled as she nodded. She extended her hand, shaking hands with Ryu.

* * *

" _How boring!_ " a voice whined as it stared at the giant screen outside the Stadium. " _He wasn't even using all his strength! Boring..._ "

Ryx shrugged his shoulders as he started walking away from the Stadium. " _But Shun, it seems he was defeated by the enemy and now is Dueling for them. How annoying,_ " he sighed.

" _Why can't something interesting happen?_ "

* * *

 _Time skip: at night..._

"W... W-What... are you?" a frightened teen asked as he was standing against a wall in an alleyway. On the other side, a cloaked figure was standing wearing a shield-shaped Duel Disk with a sword energy blade.

The person didn't respond but instead, they took a couple of steps ahead. The faint light of the moon managed to make the teen see the face of his attacker. The male gasped as he widens his eyes. "But you're... Fajī... Ryu"

"Fajī Ryu?" the figure parroted confused. "Who is that?"

"That's... your name..." the male muttered. "You were called that during today's tournament... you have the exact same face as Fajī Ryu because you're him, right...?"

A crazy smile runs across the cloaked person's face. "Did I just overhear something interesting? I guess you did a good job boy, now vanish."

In a bright flash of purple light, the male against the wall disappeared. The cloaked person raised their hand in which they held a card, showing a horrified face of the attacked male.

"Now," they chuckled. "To find my next target and find out more about this Fajī Ryu who has the same as me."

The person turned around as they walked away, but not before a camera could get a view of their face: Yofune Rys.

* * *

 **Since Yuya and Yuzu aren't in the Maiami Championship, I decided to have Ryu face off against Masumi instead of Yuzu, and Gong faces off against Sawatari in Yuya's place since in his Duel with Gen Ankokuji the latter tried to win by making Gong think Yuya was in danger.**

 **I thought I can skip past that and have him Duel Sawatari.**

 **Initially, I planned on making Ryu gave the tournament's annual speech, or whatever it is. I wanted to make Ryu say Yuya didn't run away like his father did three years ago but I didn't have any reasons to prove his points. So I skipped that.**

 **The strange feeling which Ryu had at the beginning of the chapter happened exactly when Haoury appeared before our heroes in the Lost Dimension. Time doesn't work like in the other Dimensions there: let's say 1-minute passes in the Lost Dimension; in the other four Dimensions that's about 5 to 10 hours. Just so you have an idea of how time flows in the Lost Dimension.**

 **[1] - I read on YGO Wiki that Reira is a girl. Here, Ryu and the others still don't know this, but I'm planning on making at least the Lancers discover that Reira is actually a 'she'.**

 **[2] - Here, nobody is shocked to see Shun working with LDS. That's because the Kurosaki male never showed his face to any of the You Show members before.**

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **\- Shine Blade Joker** *LV 6 - ATK/2100 - DEF/2400 - Fiend - LIGHT - Effect*

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can send this card from your hand to GY: Add 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster from your deck to your hand, except "Shine Blade Joker"._

 _\- Trivia: Based after "Shine Blade, Joker" from Future Card Buddyfight. Effect invented by me._

 **\- Scythe of the Joker** - _Equip Spell_ _-_

 _Equip only to a "Miseria" or "Joker" monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and if it is a "Joker" monster, it gains an additional 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but if this card is equipped to a "Joker" monster, inflict 1000 damage instead._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Enhanced Draw** - _Normal Trap_ -

 _Banish up to 3 "Gem-Knight" monsters in your GY: Draw 1 card for each banished monster. Discard 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand: Return this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Enhanced Draw" once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 7: Steadfast Duel VS Neo New Sawatari! The Unexpected Summoning Method!**_

 _ **Gongenzaka's first Duel in the Maiami Championship begins, and he's facing off against a person who is thirsty for revenge against Yuya - Sawatari Shingo! Will Gongenzaka win this Duel and maintain his honor as a Steadfast Duelist and as a friend to Yuya, or will he lose to the Neo New Sawatari's unexpected Pendulum Summon!? Will Gongenzaka be able to turn things around with his OWN surprise!?**_


	7. Steadfast Duel VS Neo New Sawatari!

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **I wasn't really excited about writing this chapter, but it was needed!**

 **Sorry if it isn't a really good chapter.**

 **Without any further ado, let's start!**

* * *

 _ **Turn 7:**_

 _ **Steadfast Duel VS Neo New Sawatari! The Unexpected Summoning Method!**_

 _ **堅実な決闘**_ _ **VS**_ _ **新沢渡**_ _ **!**_ _ **予期しない召喚方法**_ _ **!**_

 _Kanji:_ _ **Fudō no Duel VS Neo New Sawatari! Yoki shinai shōkan hōhō!**_

* * *

"Sir, everything is going according to your plans," Nakajima reported to a gray haired man sitting in the chair next to him. "We could call this Miami Championship a success."

"We're only at the beginning, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Reiji sighed as he stared at the screen in LDS's Control Room. "You can never know when a fluctuation could appear."

"President," a worker spoke up towards Reiji. "Last night, we detected a powerful summoning energy in the City. Without a doubt, it was a Fusion Summon."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Do we have any footage?"

The worker nodded. "Yes. Please look at this."

On the screen, a scene showing a frightened male backing up against a wall appeared. A hooded person walked forward. After the exchange of a few words, a blinding purple light covered the screen. When it died down, the cornered male disappeared and the cloaked Duelist took his leave.

"Rewind it. Show me the face of the attacker."

As Reiji requested, the footage rewound to the cloaked person turning around ready to leave. The screen zoomed on the figure's face, revealing an identical face to Ryu.

"But that's...!" Nakajima gasped. "Fajī Ryu!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "No. This person's Duel Disk and eye color are different from Fajī Ryu's. Did any of our cameras pick up Fajī leaving the LDS Headquarters?"

"No, sir. He didn't leave his room during all the night."

"President, what do we do?"

"We'll wait," Reiji sighed to Nakajima's words. "We'll see how, when, and what we'll do if this becomes a potential threat to our plans."

* * *

"Next up, we have our second match of the day!" Nico Smiley announced. "Gongenzaka Dojo's Noboru Gongenzaka VS Leo Duel School's Sawatari Shingo!"

"Do your best!" the kids from You Show shouted through the crowd.

"Go, Gongenzaka!" Ryu also yelled as he smirked together with Sora.

"Burning! Hot-Blooded!" was Shuzo's usual cheer.

The two Duelists entered the Stadium: Gongenzaka kept his calm attitude as he walked, while Sawatari smirked as he waved his hands to the audience.

"It's quite a pity, ya know!" the blond suddenly spoke up. "Your little friend Yuya not participating in the tournament. Well, like father like son, Sakaki Yuya turned chicken and ran away, of course, because he fears me!"

"What!" Gongenzaka glared with anger. "Yuya didn't run away! I, the man Gongenzaka, won't allow you to insult my friend with such childish accusations!"

"Say what you want," Sawatari scoffed. "But Yuya's actions say otherwise. And in this Duel, I'll take my revenge on him, through you!" he declared pointing at Gongenzaka. "If you're Yuya's so called friend, by defeating you, I'll humiliate Yuya and become the strongest Pendulum user there is!"

"Pendulum user?" Gongenzaka scoffed too. "Last time you stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and used them against him! You don't have any Pendulum Cards at your disposal!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sawatari grinned as he raised a finger in disapproval. "LDS Corporation has developed Pendulum Cards which they handed over to me personally. Today, Pendulum Summon will lead to your defeat and disgrace!"

"What is this!?" Nico cried out surprised. "Sawatari-senshiu has just declared his victory! I wonder how this match will turn out! Now, let's select the Action Field! Come on!"

A giant card started spinning above the Stadium as it came to a stop. "We have it! Action Field on! Field Spell: Ruined Castle of the Sunset, activate!"

The field soon started transforming into a battleground with a ruined castle. The crowd remained amazed by its display.

"Let's start!" Sawatari called out. "Duelists locked into battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing across the air alongside their monsters!" continued Gongenzaka.

"They storm through the field!"

"Behold!" Nico cried out. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action..."

" **DUEL**!" the two Duelists shouted as Action Cards scattered around the field.

 **Sawatari - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Gongenzaka - LP 4000**

"I'll let you go first," Sawatari laughed as Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "My turn! Since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji from my hand!" Gongenzaka explained as a yellow armored robot with green thin arms appeared on his field (LV 5: ATK/800).

"Big Waraji can be treated as two Tributes for the summon of a Machine-type monster; so I tribute Big Waraji to Advance Summon the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka called out as his monster vanished in light and his signature monster formed on his field as its eyes flashed red (LV 8: ATK/1000).

"When Big BenKei is summoned, I can change its Battle Position!" Gongenzaka stated (LV 8: DEF/ 3500). "I end my turn with this!"

"Gongenzaka-senshiu has summoned his Ace on the first turn! How will Sawatari-senshiu respond!?"

"Now, Sawatari Shingo, your Legendary Revenge Duel has just started!" Sawatari told himself with a smirk. "My turn! Draw! I, the great Neo New Sawatari, using the scale 3 Abyss Actor - Extras and the scale 9 Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar, set the Pendulum Scales!"

As he swiped the two cards on either side of his energy blade, the word P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M in different colors appeared above his Duel Disk. Abyss Actor - Extras and Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar formed in tubes of blue light as they slowly rose in the air. "With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters through Level 4 and 8!"

"No way!" the three kids shouted shocked.

"W-W-What's this!" yelled Nico as the crowd broke into cheers. "The legendary Pendulum Summon used by Sakaki Yuya during his match against Strong Ishijima!"

"So wait, Sakaki Yuya isn't the only to use Pendulum Summon?" somebody from the crowd asked. "Sawatari Shingo is doing it right in front of us!"

"I knew this day will come, but to think somebody learned Pendulum Summon this quickly..." muttered Shuzo.

"Noboru Gongenzaka! As I told you, Pendulum Summon will lead to your defeat!" Sawatari repeated as he pointed to the sky. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster! Level 7: Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

In a single ray of light, Abyss Actor - Superstar appeared on his field as it bowed (LV 7: ATK/ 2500). "I activate the effect of Superstar! Once per turn, I can add 1 Abyss Script Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King which I'll activate right away! With this card, for each different Abyss Actor monster I control in Attack Position, I get to destroy one card you control!"

"What!"

"With Superstar, I destroy your pathetic monster!" Sawatari laughed as from the Spell Card a ray of light shot out towards Big Benkei.

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads in my hand! By equipping this card to Big Benkei, my monster can negate destruction caused by a card effect once each turn!"

"Tch... but it doesn't matter! I activate Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic from my hand targeting Superstar with it!" the said Abyss Actor monster got dressed in a sorcerer's robe as it laughed evilly. "Now every monster Superstar battles with and isn't destroyed gets returned to the owner's hand! Battle! Abyss Actor - Superstar attacks Big Benkei!"

A book formed between Superstar's hands as a ray of light shot out the book while Sawatari picked up an Action Card on the ground. "I activate the Action Spell, **Damage Heal**! Now every battle damage I'm about to take is negated and I gain 500 LP!"

As the ray of light hit Big Benkei, the latter vanished in light as Sawatari got covered in a green aura (LP 4000 + 500 = 4500). "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Sawatari-senshiu, he Pendulum Summoned, eliminated his opponent's Ace, and even gained some LP in the process! What an incredible way to start a match!"

"Hmph. My turn, draw!" Gongenzaka drew. "I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" Superheavy Samurai Flutist formed on his field as it played a tune with its flute (LV 3: ATK/ 500). "I activate the effect of Flutist: by tributing it, I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand!" he explained as Superheavy Samurai Flutist vanished in light. "So I'm special summoning Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei formed on his field as its eyes flashed red and a stream of smoke burst out its back (LV 8: ATK/ 1000) "When normal or special summoned, Big Benkei changes its Battle Position!" Gongenzaka stated as around Big Benkei a blue outline glowed (LV 8: DEF/3500).

"Battle! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei can attack even in Defense Position! Attack Abyss Actor - Superstar! Then I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet in my hand to double Big Benkei's DEF!" Gongenzaka shouted as his monster's eyes flashed red (DEF/3500 x 2 = 7000). Big Benkei threw its fist against the enemy monster, destroying it with ease and leaving the field covered in smoke.

"With this attack, Sawatari should take 4500 damage, meaning Gongenzaka-kun will win!" Ryu told.

As the smoke cleared out, it revealing an unharmed Sawatari. "Before your attack hit," he started explaining. "I activated the Action Card Damage Vanish which negates one instance of battle damage."

"I end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Soulbuster Gauntlet also ends" Gongenzaka muttered (DEF/7000 = 3500).

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Sawatari announced. "First I activate my set card, Abyss Actors Back Stage to add Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and Wild Hope from my deck to the Extra Deck. Then, I once again Pendulum Summon! Appear, from the Extra Deck Abyss Actor - Superstar! Level 8: Abyss Actor - Evil Heel! Level 4: Abyss Actor - Wild Hope! And from my hand, Level 4: Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!"

A portal opened between the two tubes of blue light as four rays of light shot out, revealing Superstar (LV 7: ATK/2500), Evil Heel (LV 8: ATK/3000), Wild Hope (LV 4: ATK/1600), and Sassy Rookie (LV 4: ATK/1700).

"Amazing! He Pendulum Summoned four monsters at once!" somebody from the crowd shouted shocked.

"I activate the effect of Superstar! I add **Abyss Script - Hero's Appearance** to my hand and activate it! With this card, I can add one Abyss Actor monster from my deck to my hand. I add Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian which I normal summon right away!" the said monster formed beside the other Abyss Actors (LV 1: ATK/300). "When summoned, Funky Comedian gains 300 ATK for each Abyss Actor monster I control, so with five, it gains 1500 ATK!" (ATK/ 300 + 1500 = 1800).

"Next I activate its other effect!" Sawatari continued. "I target Superstar and have it gain its current ATK, in other words, Superstar gains 1800 ATK!" (ATK/2500 + 1800 = 4300). "Now it has more ATK than your pile of metal's DEF!"

"Sawatari-senshiu has increased his fire power, but will it be enough to defeat his opponent!?" Nico shouted.

"Now let's battle! Superstar attack his Big Benkei once again!" Abyss Actor - Superstar swiftly kicked Big Benkei in the head, sending the Machine monster flying backwords. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit in my hand! By discarding it and lowering Big Benkei's DEF by 800, I prevent it from being destroyed by battle!" Gongenzaka called out (DEF/3500 - 800 = 2700).

"Pointless!" Sawatari yelled as he picked up an Action Card. "Action Spell **Death Lance** will increase Superstar's ATK and DEF by 500 each, also after it battles an opponent's monster, I banish that monster and inflict damage to you equal to its ATK or DEF whichever is higher!"

A black lance formed between Superstar's hands (ATK/4300 + 800 = 5100). The monster used the new weapon to slash Big Benkei in two, making Gongenzaka fall backwords from the destruction (LP 4000 - 3500 = 500).

"Gongenzaka!" the students of You Show shouted worried, except Sora who kept licking his usual lollipop.

"Only the monster targeted with Death Lance's effect can attack this turn, so you were lucky. I end my turn," Sawatari finished. "And so does Funky Comedian and Death Lance's effect." (ATK/5100 = 2500).

"Gongenaka-senshiu is in for it now! Will he be able to make a comeback and defeat Sawatari-senshiu's Pendulum Summon!?"

"It's not Sawatari!" corrected the blond with a confident smirk. "But it's Neo New Sawatari!"

Gongenzaka slowly stood back to his feet as he took hold of the top card of his deck. " _Yuya, wherever you are right now, watch me,_ " he thought tightening the grip on his card. " _With this next draw, or I surpass my old self... or I'm destined to remain my old self..._ "

"My turn! DRAW!" Gongenzaka shouted drawing, creating a strong blow of wind. "Alright, it's here. I normal summon the Tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Battleball!" he shouted as Superheavy Samurai Battleball formed on his field (LV 2: ATK/100).

"A Tuner monster!?" Ryu gasped astonished.

"Is Go-chan really gonna - !" Sora shouted.

"Synchro Summon?" Shuzo finished.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Sawatari shouted in a dismissive manner. "A Tuner monster? And then what? You don't have any other monsters on your side of the field!"

"While I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard and all monsters I control are Superheavy Samurai monsters, Superheavy Samurai Battleball can target one face-up monster my opponent controls with a Level and by sending both this and that target to the graveyard, I can perform a Synchro Summon!" Gongenzaka stated, much to everybody's shock.

"Using my monster as material... that's not fair!" cried out Sawatari.

"I tune my Level 2 Battleball to your Level 8 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!" Superheavy Samurai Battleball became two green circles in which Evil Heel flew into as a ray of light shot through the rings. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

A blade cut through the light as Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo emerged from it (LV 10: DEF/3800). "I activate the effect of Susanowo! During either player's turn once, I can set one Spell or Trap card from your graveyard onto my field. I choose to set Death Lance which I'll activate giving Susanowo an extra 500 DEF!" (DEF/3800 + 800 = 4600).

"Even then, it can't attack while in Defense Position!" Sawatari pointed out.

"Susanowo can attack while in Defense Position by using its DEF during Damage Calculation!" Gongenzaka explained as he pointed forward. "Battle! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attacks Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!" he called out as Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo swung its sword, slashing the Abyss Actor into two and sending Sawatari landing on his back (LP 4500 - 1600 = 2900).

"Now the additional effect of Death Lance activates!" Gongenzaka reminded. "You take damage equal to Evil Heel's ATK: 3000 damage!"

"No, wait!" Sawatari tried to argue. "T-This was supposed to be my Legendary Revenge Duel! It can't end with my loss!" he shouted as Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo swung its sword creating a strong wind which blew Sawatari off his feet (LP 2900 - 3000 = 0).

 **Winner: Noboru Gongenzaka!**

"And that's it!" Nico declared as the Action Field disappeared. "The winner of today's second match is Noboru Gongenzaka!"

"We... did it!" the You Show students cheered together with the crowd.

* * *

 _In the LDS Control Room..._

"Retrieve Sawatari's Pendulum Cards" Reiji ordered. "Analyze them and have them mass produced immediately."

"Understood," Nakajima nodded.

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he stared at the screen. " _Good. It seems the Pendulum Cards are a success. Now all that's there left to do is -_ "

"Sir, there's a problem!" a worker shouted, making Reiji snap out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We've detected two powerful summoning energies!" the worker explained. "It's Fusion and Xyz, sir!"

"Fusion... and Xyz..." echoed Reiji. "Place the footage on the screen!"

"Yes, sir!"

Seconds later, two cloaked Duelists appeared on the screen. It seemed they were in the middle of a Duel with one controlling a Xyz Monster while the other a Fusion Monster.

[You're quite the persistent Fusion brat,] the Xyz user spat.

[Why thank you, Mr. Xyz scum,] the Fusion user said with a bow.

[I've had enough, Battle!] the Xyzian called out. [Battle Nume Deity, attack **Sacred Fallen Wings** **-** **Depth Wings Dragon**!]

As the two monsters clashed, several shockwaves were released by the impacts, destroying the nearby buildings. Both Duelists had to flee the area before they get crushed by giant broken pieces of the houses, even the cameras got destroyed, ending the footage.

"Sir... what was that..." Nakajima muttered shocked.

"Rewind the footage we've got," Reiji spoke up. "Can we identify the two Duelists?"

"Yes, sir!"

As Reiji requested, the footage rewound to where both Duelists leave the scene. The screen zoomed on the both figures' faces, revealing two identical faces to Ryu.

"But that's - !"

"It seems the same person from this morning has made his move," Reiji commented as he adjusted his glasses. "And the other person is the same which Dueled Kotsu Masumi some days ago. It seems they're enemies."

"President... what do we do?" Nakajima asked.

"We'll have to lure them out," Reiji said after some seconds of silence. "We can't let both roam around the City, it would be too dangerous. It seems... I have to take matters into my own hands..."

* * *

 **Reiji takes matters into his own hands? Well, expect Reiji Dueling in the next chapters!**

 **For today's chapter: sorry if the Duel wasn't really captivating, but I promise from now on, the real show is about to start.**

 **I made Shingo use Abyss Actors because I like that archetype much more than Yosenjus.**

 **For the chapter's last scene: it was Ryx facing off against Rys, but with no result. In future chapters I'll the two face off against each other once again don't worry.**

 **\- OC cards:**

 **-** **Damage Heal** - _Action Spell_ -

 _When Battle Damage would be dealt to you: Negate that damage and gain 500 LP._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Abyss Script - Hero's Appearance** _-Normal Spell-_

 _Add from your deck to your hand 1 "Abyss Actor" monster. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your deck._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Death Lance** _-Action Spell-_

 _Target 1 monster you control: It gains 800 ATK and DEF. If that target battles an opponent's monster this turn, after Damage Calculation, banish that monster from the field or GY. And if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the banished monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 7: The Academia and The Resistance!**_

 _ **Sora lost to Shun in the next Duel during the tournament and is undergoing treatment in the medical ward. However, he escapes from the medical ward, and clashes in a Duel with Ryx! Ryu, learning that Sora has gone missing, finds Sora and meets the two Dueling. The true situation between the Fusion world and the Xyz world would be made clear through this Duel!**_


	8. The Academia and the Resistance!

**Back with another chapter from The Lost Dimension!**

 **I choose to skip the Duel between Shun and Sora because that was good as it was. This chapter takes place after that Duel.**

* * *

 **Turn 8**

 _ **The Academia and The Resistance!**_

 _ **アカデミアとレジスタンスアカ**_ _ **!**_

 _Kanji:_ _ **Akademia to Rejisutansu!**_

* * *

After Gongenzaka's friendful and exciting duel, Shun started his duel against Sora.

Sora at the beginning used his Fluffal monsters to entertain the crowd, while Shun assaulted the cyan haired boy with brute force. Sora became angrier and more 'dark' each time Shun countered every move he made, and he summoned more terrifying Fusion Monsters on the run. In the meantime, Shun continued to Rank-Up his Xyz Monster and using his Rank 6 Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon he ended the match.

Ryu was currently standing in front of Reiji's desk in the latter's office. "I called you here because there is an important matter I'd like to share with you," the business man explained as he showed an image on his laptop.

Ryu gasped as he saw it: two person's with identical faces to his. "Impossible... Ryx isn't the only one to..."

"This footage was shot today after Noboru Gongenzaka's Duel," Reiji told. "It seems there are more people who share your face. One is Ryx, while the other person is still unknown, but we never know when they might attack. So I ask you to stay on guard."

"Un... Understood," Ryu nodded.

* * *

A figure walked down the dark corridor of LDS's Medical Rooms. The person entered a certain room and walked up to the injured person in the bed.

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he looked at the new comer. "R... Ryu...?"

"I have some questions for you, Academia-boy," the person coldly stated.

Sora gasped as he recognized the person. "You're... Sakushi... Ryx...!"

"I'd like to know where Shun's sister is," Ryx demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ruri?" Sora parroted. "I don't know any Ruri! There's no way I would, anyway!"

"Then do you at least know where the hostages are at Academia?"

"I don't know!" Sora told annoyed. "There are no prisoners in war. Because they're turned into cards, right?"

"Don't try my patience, Academia-boy," Ryx snarled. "Answer my questions!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. More importantly, where is he?" Sora asked as he turned serious. "That Kurosaki Shun. I have to settle the score with him!"

"The score is settled," Ryx smiled. "And you lost."

"As if!" Sora snapped as he climbed down the bed and grabbed his Duel Disk. "I didn't lose! There is no way I'd lose to a Xyz scum! Take me to him! I'll beat him for good this time!"

"Where is that shouting coming from!" a guard shouted in the hallway. "This way!" another one told as they arrived at Sora's room. "Who are you!?" they asked to Ryx.

The long haired male scoffed as he dashed past both guards.

"Wait!" Sora yelled to him as he started running after him. "Out my way!" he said to the guards before knocking them unconcious.

* * *

[Sir, it seems we have a problem] a sudden voice said through the laptop. [Shiunin Sora has escaped] Nakajima told.

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair "He probably feared we're going to interrogate him..." he thought aloud.

[I'll put together a search team for the entire city in pursuit of Shiunin Sora right away,] Nakajima offered.

"No, we're currently running a tournament," Reiji reminded as the light from his computer covered his eyes. "Don't make a scene."

[But sir - !]

"First, use all of the city's cameras to confirm his whereabouts," he ordered as he stood up from his chair. "I'll head to the observation room soon as well."

"Understood," Nakajima said before the laptop turned off.

Reiji turned to Ryu. "I want you to go and capture Shiunin Sora."

The long haired male nodded as he bowed. "Understood!"

* * *

Sora followed the Xyzian to the Central Park, where Ryx stood on a stage in the middle of the park.

"Get him!" Sora repeated as he glared. "Get out Kurosaki Shun so I can Duel him!"

"Duel him!?" Ryx mused as he chuckled. "Academia-boy, did you go crazier than you already are!? Dueling Shun with such injuries will cost your own life!"

"I don't care!" Sora yelled. "Because this time things will go differently! This time I'll win! A Xyz scum like him and you are destined to be hunted by me! And even then girl, Ruri!"

"You bastard..." Ryx muttered as he clenched his fists. "I won't allow those words to go unpunished! If you want to Duel Shun... than defeat me first!"

"With pleasure!" Sora laughed as he activated his Duel Disk.

Ryx narrowed his eyes as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, making the word 'Stand by' appear as his energy blade came to life. Ryx raised his Duel Disk to chest level.

" **DUEL**!" both shouted.

 **Sora - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ryx - LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" Sora declared as he smirked. "I normal summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand!" he announced swiping the card on his energy blade. The demonic monster formed on his field as it spun around, its eyes glowing red (LV 4: ATK/1800). "With Edge Imp Tomahawk, once per turn, I can send one Edge Imp monster from my hand to the graveyard to inflict 800 damage to my opponent!"

"So I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid to the graveyard to inflict 800 damage!" Sora told as he slid the card into his Graveyard and a bright light sent Ryx against the wall behind him (LP 4000 - 800 = 3200).

"Think of this as a little greeting from me," Sora chuckled. "I end my turn."

Ryx scoffed as he stood back to his feet. "My turn! Draw. If my opponent controls at least one monster and I do not, I can special summon this card from my hand. Appear, **Wind** **Nume Deity**!"

A monster with a thin pitch-black body appeared on Ryx's field as it held two wooden shields in his hands which depictured an eagle.

 _ **Wind**_ _ **Nume Deity**_ _ **(LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 500/Winged-Beast/WIND/Effect)**_

"First off is a 500 ATK monster, huh?" Sora smiled wider. "What will you do next, Mr. Xyz loser-san?" he teased.

"Since I control a Nume monster," Ryx continued ignoring the taunts. "I can special summon **Fire Nume Deity** from my hand!"

The next monster that appeared had a much bulkier body than Wind Nume Deity. It held two wooden shields depicturing a salamander.

 _ **Fire**_ _ **Nume Deity**_ _ **(LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 500/Pyro/FIRE/Effect)**_

"The turn this monster is summoned, I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent!" Ryx stated as Fire Nume Deity charged a fireball between its shields, shooting it towards Sora and making him cry in pain by the heat (LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000).

"Consider this a present for what you did the last turn," Ryx laughed.

"W-Why you..." Sora muttered. "But since you control two Level 3 monsters..."

Ryx narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand in the air. "I now Overlay my Level 3 Wind and Fire Nume Deity!" the two monsters turned into a green and red ray of light as they spiraled into a galaxy-like portal. As the two shot into it, a bright pillar of light erupted from the portal. "Unbeaten deity, pass judgment upon all our foes!" Ryx chanted as a card ejected from his Extra Deck. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3: Battle Nume Deity!" (Rank 3: ATK/2000).

"Here it is! A Xyz Monster!" Sora cheered.

"You should be more concerned about your life," Ryx sighed. "Battle! And at the same moment, I activate Battle Nume Deity's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can double its ATK until the Battle Phase's end!"

A light orbiting around the Xyz Monster got absorbed into its chest as it gave a loud battle cry (ATK 2000 x 2 = 4000).

"4000 ATK!?" Sora shouted shocked.

"Battle! Battle Nume Deity attack Edge Imp Tomahawk! Battle Judgment!" Ryx called out as Battle Nume Deity crashed against the Edge Imp monster, destroying it with ease and sending Sora falling onto his back (LP 3000 - 2200 = 800).

"My Battle Phase comes to an end together with Battle Nume Deity's effect," Ryx told (ATK 4000 = 2000). "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't do this!" Sora said as he stood back up, his grin returning. "Now since you showed off your Xyz, it's about time I go all out. My turn, draw! I activate Polymerization fusing together Edge Imp Sabers and Fluffal Bear!" the said monsters formed by his side as they swirled into a red and blue portal.

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form!" Sora chanted as he placed his hands together, raising them. "Fusion Summon!" he called out throwing his hands down and a card ejected from his Extra Deck. "Come Forth! The horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!"

The Fusion Monster emerged from the portal as it chuckled evilly (LV 6: ATK 2200). "Next I activate Card of Demise letting me draw five cards since I hold none. Now I'm going to enter my Battle Phase, care to do your thing?"

"I activate Battle Nume Deity's effect!" Ryx called out. "At the beginning of the Battle Phase, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can double this card's ATK until the end of this Battle Phase!"

The remaining Overlay Unit got absorbed into the Xyz Monster's chest (ATK 2000 x 2 = 4000).

"Stop this at once!" a sudden voice shouted. Sora and Ryx turned to see Ryu walking towards them. "Sora-kun stop this before you get hurt!"

"Go away!" Sora shouted. "This isn't any of your business, Ryu!"

"But Sora-kun - !"

"Shut up!" Sora growled. "I'm going to prove it! To everyone! If I go all out, if I'm serious, then nothing can stand in my way! Battle! Frightfur Bear will attack Battle Nume Deity! At the same time, I activate Battle Fusion from my hand! When a Fusion Monster engages in battle, I add the enemy monster's ATK to my own monster's ATK!"

Frightfur Bear laughed evilly (ATK 2200 + 4000 = 6200) as it rammed its paw into the Xyz Monster, making it explode. However, Ryu remained unfazed. "I activate my Trap Card. Defense Draw will negate any battle damage I'm about to take and lets me draw an extra card."

"Damn it, he got away..." Sora gritted his teeth. "But even then, I can still activate Frightfur Bear's effect to equip the destroyed Battle Nume Deity to it as an Equip Spell and gain 1000 ATK!" he explained as he smirked. A portal opened on the ground as Battle Nume Deity emerged from it, just to be devoured by the Fusion Monster (ATK 6200 + 1000 = 7200).

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn. The effect of Battle Fusion also expires," he stated (ATK 7200 = 3200).

"I see," Ryu suddenly spoke up. "Shiunin Sora, as per the orders of Akaba Reiji, I, Faji Ryu, will have to eliminate and capture you. You brought this onto yourself," he told as he placed his Duel Disk onto his wrist. *Battle Royal Mode - Joining* a robot voice said through the Duel Disk.

"So you finally show us your true colors, Faji Ryu?" Sora chuckled. "So you weren't just an ordinary bystander?"

"It's my turn!" Ryu announced as he drew his card. He placed it among the other cards in his hand, making him hold six cards. "I activate the Spell Card Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I choose to summon the one who passes judgment, the Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria!"

From a whirlpool of water, Ryu's Ace emerged (LV 7: ATK 2500). "Next I equip Miseria with Heat Blade Joker from my hand. Battle! Miseria will attack Frightfur Bear and with the effect of Heat Blade Joker, my monster gains 1000 ATK! Nereus Stream!"

Miseria pointed its hand towards Frightfur Bear as it begun charging a sphere of water in its palm (ATK 2500 + 1000 = 3500). It then released a stream of water from the sphere, striking the Fusion Monster.

"I activate my Trap Card, Frightfur Defender!" Sora called out. "I negate Bear's destruction and increase its ATK by 800!" he explained (LP 800 - 300 = 500) as Frightfur Bear chuckled (ATK 3200 + 800 = 4000).

"With the battle's end, Miseria's ATK returns to normal," Ryu stated (ATK 3500 = 2500). "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

On cue, Ryx started laughing as he clenched his stomach as if he heard a good joke. "Very nice!" he chuckled. "Finally I'm gonna have a real fight! My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Water Nume Deity in my hand! By discarding this card, I add Nature Nume Deity from my deck to my hand which I'll summon right away!"

The Nume Deity holding two wooden shields representing a deer appeared on Ryx's field (LV 3: ATK 500). "When this monster is summoned, I can revive one Nume monster from my graveyard. I choose Fire Nume Deity!"

A graveyard portal opened on the ground as the said monster emerged from it. "Then with its effect, I inflict 1000 damage to that useless Academia-boy, defeating him for good!"

"Screw that!" Sora shouted in a dismissive tone. "I activate my Continous Trap Fusion Fortress which negates all effect damage as long as I control a Fusion Monster!" a transparent barrier formed around the cyan haired boy as it blocked the incoming fireball.

"There is no way I'd lose to a Xyz scum! Never!" Sora repeated.

"How about this then! I overlay my two Level 3 monsters!" Ryx declared as the two monsters turned into rays of orange and red light as they spiraled into a galaxy portal. "The pure soul which governs over Heaven and Hell, head my call, pass judgment upon all our foes! Xyz Summon! Come forth! My ace monster: Pure Nume Deity!"

Ryx's Ace took the stage as it stood beside its owner (Rank 3: ATK 2000). Unkown to the watchers, Miseria and Pure Nume Deity looked at each other as they nodded to one and other.

"Battle! Pure Nume Deity attack Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria!" Ryx declared pointing forward.

"What!" Sora widens his eyes. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Pure Nume Deity's effect!" Ryx called out, not bothering to listen to the Fusion user. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, it gains your monster's ATK until the end of Damage Step!" a light orbiting around the Xyz Monster got absorbed into its chest as its eyes flashed yellow. "Holy Sanctuary!" (ATK 2000 + 2500 = 4500).

"I activate my face-down, Time Chain!" Ryu abruptly stated. "With this, both monsters won't be destroyed by battle, also, both our monsters are treated as not being on the field, they can't use their effects nor attack!"

Purple chains shot out the Continous Trap as they bound Miseria and Pure Nume Diety but Ryu still took the damage (LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000).

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Ryx finished.

"How dare you... ignore me... when I'm right in front of you!" Sora yelled as he clenched his fists. "I'll show you what happens... when you hold back against me! Draw! I activate my last set card, Designer Frightfur! This card will bring back Edge Imp Tomahawk from my graveyard and treat it as a Frightfur monster!"

Edge Imp Tomahawk emerged from the portal as it gained a purple aura. "Edge Imp Frightfuloid can be also treated as a Frightfur monster while in the graveyard! Next, I activate Frightfur Fusion! With this card, by banishing Tomahawk, Frightfuloid, and Frightfur Bear in my graveyard, I can Fusion Summon my most powerful monster!"

Sora's Extra Deck started glowing a bright yellow. "I'll make you realize just how powerful I really am! The real power I developed at Academia!" he told before his Duel Disk started glowing red *Duel Close* a robot voice said from all the Duel Disks. All the cards on the fields faded as the Duel was forced to an end

"What, no! Wait please!" Sora shouted to his Duel Disk. "Wait until I defeat him! I don't want to go back yet!" he cried before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Tsk, damn it," Ryu cursed. "Now I can't capture him..."

"Faji Ryu," Ryx called out. "Who are you? How come you have the same face as me?"

"Sakushi Ryx, do you know why snow is white?" the ninja asked as he smiled. "Simply because it forgot what color it's supposed to be."

"What's your point?"

"Snow may have forgotten its color and still doesn't remember it, but I, a person who doesn't remember any of their past, won't simply just stand and do nothing! Unlike snow, I'm going to discover it, my past! And you're a step for me to walk on and discover it!"

"What a nice poem," Ryx mused as he clapped his hands. "But just so you know, Mr. Know-it-all, just like you, I also don't remember my past. So your plan is all but just a fiasco!"

"W-What?" Ryu widens his dual colored eyes. "You also... have amnesia!?"

"Yes," Ryx nodded as he narrowed his dual colored eyes. "So it seems we're both at the same corner."

"But... if you don't remember your past... then why are you with Kurosaki!?"

"Because he helped me!" Ryx said as he clenched his fists. "He... he was the one who rescued me from the darkness! So to pay him back, I must help him to rescue Ruri and find Yuto!"

"Yu-to...?" Ryu parroted. "Who's Yuto!?"

"He's a friend of Kurosaki who disappeared when he found me unconscious," Ryx explained. "It must have happened three weeks ago when he found me."

"Three weeks ago... disappeared..." Ryu narrowed his eyes. "But that's... what happened to me..."

"Huh? Explain yourself."

"Three weeks ago... I was found unconscious in front of the LDS Tower with no memory of my past... and the day I appeared... was after Yuya and Yuzu both vanished."

"What? But... it's almost like... what happened to me..." Ryx muttered before a bright light shone some feet away from the two Duelists.

* * *

"What happened!?" Nakajima asked as the visual on the screen in the Control Room vanished.

"The circuit has been interrupted!" a worker told. "All the cameras in the area went offline and can't be reached!"

"At a time like this...!"

"Put the visual from Faji's Duel Disk on the screen," Reiji calmly commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

Seconds later, the image from the Central Park reappeared on the screen.

[Ow ow ow ow ow ow!] a voice whined from the other end. A person started to rise from the smoke. [Jeez, a better landing wasn't available!?] the person asked.

A young male with very long white hair running almost past their back, and a green (left) and red (right) rose to his feet. He wore a big gray T-shirt which was tore up at the shoulder on his left side. He also wore dark-blue jeans tore up at his knees and black shoes. His face was identical to Ryu's.

"I-Impossible!" Shun gasped. "Another person with the same face as Ryx!?"

"This makes four..." Reiji whispered.

The newly arrived person blinked twice as he made eye contact with Ryu and Ryx. He smirked sheepishly to them as he waved his hands. [ _Hello~!_ ] he chuckled. [I'm Fahrenheart Ryh! Now could somebody please tell me where I am?]

* * *

 **Ryu's last counterpart revealed: Fahrenheart Ryh!**

 **He's a very strange and goofy character who resides in the Synchro Dimension in the Common's area, hence why those ruined clothes. More details will be revealed in the chapter.**

 **Fahrenheart is a surname which I took out of Cardfight Vanguard because I really liked it. It's the surname of Verno who was in the main villain's team, but she wasn't bad. I thought this would be a cool connection because neither Ryh is going to be a villain (not to our heroes, at least).**

 **His name, Ryh, is a combination of "Ry" + "-h" (which comes from Sync** **h** **ro).**

 **In the anime, when Sora Dueled against Yuto and Yuya, when he was taken back to Academia the Duel between Yuto and Yuya continued, but here I made it so the Duel stops for everybody, because I didn't really have a reason for why stop the Duel between Ryu and Ryx, since both want to Duel each other.**

 **Also, when Ryu joined the Duel he didn't take the 2000 Penalty Intrusion because it doesn't exist yet.**

 **When Ryu asked Ryx if he knows why snow is white, I took this sentence from Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion episode 10 (go watch than anime, by the way, it's one of the best ones I ever watched so far).**

 **\- OC cards:**

 **-** **Wind** **Nume Deity** (LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 500/Winged-Beast/WIND/Effect)

 _You can only use each of these effects of "Wind Nume Deity" once per turn._ _If your opponent controls at least 1 monster, and you do not, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._ _If this card in face-up on your field, or in the GY, target 1 "Nume" Xyz Monster you control: Target 1 other "Nume" monster from your hand, face-up on the field, or in the GY; Attach both this and the second target to the first target as Xyz Materials._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Fire** **Nume Deity** (LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 500/Pyro/FIRE/Effect)

 _You can only use each of these effects of "Fire Nume Deity" once per turn._ _If you control a "Nume" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY._ _The turn this card is summoned, activate this effect: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 9: The Destiny that Starts Moving!**_

 _ **Sora disappears from the Duel field and all that's left are the three Duelists; Ryu, Ryx and the mysterious Ryh. Ryh challenges the Xyz Duelist to a Duel out of pure entertainment, saying people are only 'prey' before him. Ryx, angered by how Ryh treats people like toys similar to Academia, accepts the Duel. However, he finds himself being constantly hunted down by Ryh, who is an expert user of Synchros. Ryu tries to stop the two of them, but could not. Especially not when he witnesses something abnormally happening to the two Duelists!**_


	9. The Destiny that Starts Moving!

**I was really waiting to write this chapter and I'm happy how it came out.**

 **As said in the last chapter, the Duel between Ryx and Ryh will take place (correspondent to when Yuto and Yugo Dueled in the Anime).**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 9:**_

 _ **The Destiny that Starts Moving!**_

 _ **動き出すだ運運命**_ _ **!**_

 _Kanji:_ _ **Ugokidasu Unmei!**_

* * *

"Hello~!" Ryh chuckled as he waved his hands. "I'm Fahrenheart Ryh! Now could somebody please tell me where I am?"

"Impossible..." Ryu muttered wide-eyed. "ANOTHER person with my face..."

"Waaaaait a second!" Ryh narrowed his white and green eye as he rubbed his chin. "We're so look alike! I mean except the eye and hair, we look almost like brothers! Are we? Because that would be awesooome~!"

"Now we aren't! Thank god..." Ryx whispered the last part. "How the hell did you... you know... APPEAR out of the blue!?"

"Funny story!" Ryh chuckled. "While I was doing my usual routine of hunting people, one of my Monster Card, my Ace to be exact, started glowing and _boom_! I'm here!"

"That's it?" Ryu asked confused. "That's your story?"

"Screw that!" Ryx yelled in a dismissive tone. "What do you mean by hunting people!?"

"Oh you know," Ryh waved his hand. "Find a target from the Tops, hunt them down, kill them, steal their money, then buy food out of it, then -"

"And what do you mean by kill!?" the Resistance member interrupted.

"Well... kill, like end his life, you know," the Common explained as he moved a finger across his neck and sticking his tongue out. "Kill him."

"So you're an assassin," Ryx theorized as he narrowed his eyes. "From Academia I presume?"

"Sorry sir, but I never went to an academy," Ryh told as he tapped his chin with a finger. "I mean there was one time when I got warped somewhere with a bunch of destroyed buildings and schools... and I think that school had a giant heart-shaped thing on its tip... which was actually destroyed and its pieces on the ground..."

"Impossible - Heartland!?"

"That's the name!" Ryh snapped his fingers. "When I asked for information, somebody said that exact name!"

"So you've been hunting people in Heartland!?" Ryx asked as he clenched both fists in anger.

"I wouldn't say 'hunting'," Ryh corrected. "More like 'I ask you about information and then you die' type."

"I heard enough!" Ryx snarled as he activated his Duel Disk. "Academia has done already enough destruction to my homeland! I won't forgive anyone who hunts down my people!"

"Heeeeh. So you want to Duel me?" Ryh asked as he smirked like a maniac. "Very intriguing. I guess I'll play along then~!"

"Uh, guys, time-out please!" Ryu shouted as he waved his hands in a defensive manner. "Could we just sit down and discuss this? I mean we can Duel each other another time -"

" **DUEL**!" the two Duelists shouted not bothering to listen.

"Or you can just ignore me."

 **Ryx LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ryh LP 4000**

"First turn takes the win! My turn!" Ryh declared as he looked at the five cards in his hand. He pulled out the one on the far left and placed it on his energy blade. "First thing first, I normal summon **Nessus Trenton** from my hand!"

The ground in front of Ryh cracked as the monster burst out the floor. Nessus Trenton had its entire body made of wood, resembling a tree-like monster. It had two yellow eyes glowing before the branches on top of its head. The plant monster had a blue robe-like attire running over its chest and back.

 _ **Nessus Trenton (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 1000/Plant/LIGHT/Effect)**_

"When Nessus Trenton is normal summoned while I control no other monsters," Ryh explained as he tapped the screen of his Duel Disk. "I can choose and special summon any Nessus Tuner monster from my Deck. I'll special summon... **Captivating Rose of Nessus**!"

The next monster that appeared had a much more humanoid form. The monster was a female, instead of clothes, it had green roots running along her breasts, right arm and shoulder left leg, and it covered all the waist area of its body. The plant female had a bright orange rose covering her left eye, while the other eye was a gray color. Its dark-green colored hair ran past its back. The monster giggled as it hung onto Nessus Trenton.

 _ **Captivating Rose of Nessus (LV 2/ATK 500/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect)**_

"Talk about showing off," Ryu muttered as he gazed at the newly summoned monster.

"When this gal is summoned to the field by the effect of a Nessus monster," Ryh chuckled as he pointed to his monster. "I can target one monster on the field and gain LP equal to its ATK or DEF, whichever is higher, and you get hit with 200 damage per the Level of the targeted monster!"

"Nessus Trenton may have zero ATK but it has 1000 DEF. So I'll gain 1000 LP while you lose 800 because Trenton is a Level 4 monster!"

The female monster giggled again as he threw its right arm towards Ryx. The root on the arm stretched out until its hit the long-haired male in the stomach, making him wince in pain (LP 4000 - 800 = 3200). Ryh in the meantime got enveloped in a green aura (LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000).

"A Tuner monster," Ryx repeated as he narrowed his eyes. "That means..."

"Here I go~! I tune my Level 2 Captivating Rose of Nessus to my Level 4 Nessus Trenton!" Ryh announced as the female plant turned into two green rings. Nessus Trenton flew into the rings as it gained an orange outline (2 + 4 = 6). "Beautiful blue rose of the unknown world, bare your fangs to your prey and set into bloom!" Ryh chanted as a bright ray of light shot through the rings.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth: Level 6! **NESSUS BARAGETOR**!" the monster that emerged from the light had a large dark-green alligator body and a giant blue rose around its neck.

 _ **Nessus Baragetor (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1600/Plant/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect)**_

* * *

"Sir, we're detecting a very powerful Synchro Summoning energy!" a female worker shouted over the alarms in LDS's Control Room.

"He showed himself! The Pawn of Fusion!" Shun thought aloud.

"Pawn?" Reiji parroted confused.

"A pawn of the Fusion Dimension originally from the Synchro Dimension!" Shun explained. "This pawn hunted us even in the Xyz Dimension. He must be him! Hurry up and let me go!"

"I cannot," Reiji calmly told as he adjusted his glasses. "Even if what you say might be true, it's not clear if the Synchro Dimension is our enemy. Provoking him here and making him our enemy is not an optional move."

Shun gritted his teeth as he gazed back at the screen.

* * *

"Next, I equip my beast with **Gift from Nessus** and I set a card," Ryh smiled wider as Nessus Baragetor's rose started glowing a faint blue and its fangs enlarged. "That ends my turn."

"Then I'm up!" Ryx announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Water Nume Deity in my hand; by discarding it, I can add Nature Nume Deity to my hand. Then I'll normal summon it and with its effect, I'll revive Water Nume Deity in the graveyard!"

Nature Nume Deity (LV 3: ATK 500) and Water Nume Deity (LV 3: ATK 500) formed beside each other. "The turn Water Nume is summoned, I regain 1000 LP!" Ryh stated (LP 3200 + 1000 = 4200).

"So the damage inflicted to him the last turn was healed," Ryu summarized.

"Using my Level 3 Nature and Water Nume Deity - I build the Overlay Network!" both monsters turned into rays of light as they spiraled into a galaxy-like portal. "Unbeaten deity, pass judgment upon all our foes!" Ryx chanted as a card ejected from his Extra Deck.

"XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Rank 3: BATTLE NUME DEITY!" Ryx's classical Nume Xyz Monster emerged from the portal as it gave a battle cry (Rank 3: ATK/2000).

"Eh? Xyz?" Ryh asked as he tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

"You know what that is, Academia bastard!" Ryx growled as he pointed forward. "Battle! At the same time, I activate Battle Nume Deity's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can double this card's ATK at the beginning of the Battle Phase!" (ATK 2000 x 2 = 4000).

"Go! Attack his Nessus Baragator! Battle Judgment!"

"That won't work!" Ryh laughed. "A monster equipped with Gift of Nessus can avoid destruction once each turn!"

"We'll see about that!" Ryx shouted as he took hold of a card in his hand and showed it to his opponent. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Piercing Hit**! This gives all my monsters an extra 500 ATK and all effects which negate destruction are negated!" (ATK 4000 + 500 = 4500).

"So Nessus Baragator will be destroyed," Ryu thought aloud.

"Nice try honey, but not good enough! Continous Trap open!" Ryh called out as his face-down flipped up as several green chains shot out the card, binding Battle Nume Deity which grunted in pain (ATK 4500 = 2500 - 800 = 1700).

"What!?" gasped Ryx as Nessus Garagator used its tail as a whip to hit the trapped Xyz Monster. However, it didn't get destroyed but Ryx took some damage (LP 4200 - 500 = 3700).

"I activated my set card, **Chains of Nessus** ," Ryh explained as he chuckled. "This card becomes an Equip Card to a monster on the field. The equipped monster has its effects negated and loses 800 ATK and DEF, but it can't be destroyed by battle. Your luck I guess~."

Ryx scoffed as he swiped two cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down and pass. At this moment, the effect of Piercing Hit ends." (ATK 1700 = 1200).

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Ryh declared. "Battle! Nessus Baragator attacks Battle Nume Deity! Fangs of Blue!" he called out as his monster let out a roar as it whipped the Xyz Monster in the chest several times.

"It's almost as if it's toying with its prey..." Ryu muttered.

"By targeting Battle Nume Deity, I activate my Continous Trap **Xyz Pot**!" Ryx called out as his Xyz Monster's last Overlay Unit shattered into pieces, creating a transparent shield around itself. "When this card is activated, all the Overlay Units from the targeted monster are sent to the graveyard, and for each one, I can negate an attack."

"Struggle all you want, you'll just become prey for my monster," Ryh chuckled. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I'll show you prey... my turn!" Ryx shouted drawing. "I activate the Spell Card **Pot** **Collection**! If I control a face-up Pot named card, I can draw 2 extra cards. Then I activate the additional effect of Xyz Pot! By sending this card to the graveyard, I attach two cards from my graveyard to Battle Nume Deity. I choose the newly sent Pot Collection and Piercing Hit!"

A portal opened on the ground as the Continous Trap vanished from Ryx's field. Two lights emerged from the portal as they became orbiting lights around Battle Nume Deity.

"Next, by banishing a Nume Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, I activate my other Continous Trap, **Rank-Up-Trap - Nume's Fiery Soul**! I choose to banish Pure Nume Deity from my Extra Deck as a cost!"

"What!" Ryu gasped shocked. "Banishing his own Ace...!"

"This card's effect can only be activated during my turn, and when I do, I can target one Nume Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon a new Nume Xyz Monster which is 1 Rank higher!" Ryx explained. "So I target my Rank 3 Battle Nume Deity and rebuild the Overlay Network!"

Battle Nume Deity freed itself from the chains as it turned into a ray of light which returned into the galaxy portal, from which a bright red pillar of light shot out. "The unbeaten God of war, descend here and now to eradicate our foes!"

"RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear Rank 4! **WAR NUME DEITY**!" Ryx cried out as a monster similar to Battle Nume Deity emerged from the portal. This monster had lines over its body with chaos-like energy within them, and it held to wooden shield depicturing an ox. The monster's eyes flashed with a devilish red as it gave out a battle cry.

 _ **War Nume Deity**_ _ **(Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 2200/Warrior/LIGHT/Effect)**_

"Rank-Up... Xyz... Change..." Ryu echoed astonished. "This power... is totally different from Kurosaki Shun's own Xyz Change..."

* * *

"Rank-Up-Trap?" Reiji asked confused.

"That's Ryx's fighting style," Shun explained. "Unlike me who uses Rank-Up-Magics, he uses Rank-Up-Traps."

* * *

"Very nice!" Ryh commented as he clapped his hands. "Too bad it doesn't have enough ATK to take on my Baragetor!"

"Battle!" Ryx declared ignoring his opponent. "At the same time, I activate War Nume Deity's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target and destroy a monster on the field and add its ATK to War Nume Deity! War Declaration!"

"What!?" both Ryu and Ryh gasped.

One of War Nume Deity's orbiting lights got absorbed into its chest as the monster released a battle cry which destroyed anything within its range.

"Even if you use that effect, Gift of Nessus will protect Baragator from destruction!" Ryh reminded as a transparent shield blocked the shockwaves.

"That's why I used its effect!" Ryx pointed out. "War Nume Deity attacks Nessus Baragator with War Judgment!" he commanded as both monsters clashed. "War Nume Deity's other effect! Once each turn, this card can prevent itself from being destroyed by battle!"

War Nume Deity used its wooden shields to hit the Synchro Monster, destroying it.

"I end my turn," Ryx concluded. "Now hurry up and start your turn! I've wasted enough time with you, Academia dog!"

"Why you..." Ryh gritted his teeth. "Destroying my monster like that... as if it was garbage... just like everybody else! You look down onto my monsters and dare to treat them in such a way... AGH!"

Everybody watching widen their eyes as Ryh suddenly grabbed his head with both hands as he yelled in pain. "All of you... are... just my prey... I'll... KILL ALL OF YOU!" he cried out as his eyes started glowing.

"W... What..." Ryu mumbled confusedly.

"It's my turn!" Ryh snarled as a dark aura grew around its body. "I activate my set card, **Nessus Reborn**! This special summons a Nessus monster from my graveyard! I choose to bring back Nessus Trenton!"

A portal opened on the ground as Nessus Trenton emerged from it (LV 4: ATK 0). "Then by banishing Captivating Rose of Nessus from my graveyard, I activate its second effect letting me add any Nessus monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add **Rebel Lotus of Nessus** which I'll normal summon!"

Another female humanoid monster formed on Ryh's field. The monster had a bluish skin, with pink lotus petals covering her chest and waist areas. The plant female had bright yellow piercing eyes as it gazed at its enemies. Its dark-blue colored hair ran past its back. The monster laughed as it spun around before taking a battle stance.

 _ **Rebel Lotus of Nessus (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect)**_

"Now I tune my Level 4 Rebel Lotus of Nessus to my Level 4, Nessus Trenton!" Ryh smirked evilly as the female plant turned into four green rings. Nessus Trenton flew into the rings as it gained an orange outline (4 + 4 = 8). "Beautiful rose thirsting for blood! Devour all the flesh from our prey and dye your petals in their blood!" Ryh chanted as a bright ray of light shot through the rings.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Bloom: Level 8! **Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon**!"

Three tails with roses on their tips trashed around the field. Two feet made of roots stretched out, revealing the newly summoned monster to be a dragon. It had two arms covered in red rose petals as its fingers and claws were also roots. The dragon had a giant rose around its neck and chest, from which its long neck emerged. The dragon raised its head, revealing two triangular yellow eyes. Bloody Dragon roared as it bared its fangs at the enemy.

 _ **Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Dragon/DARK/ Synchro/Effect)**_

Ryh started laughing maniacally as his dragon roared again. "My Ace Monster's power will be engraved into your eyes!" he declared. "I activate the effect of Rebel Lotus of Nessus which was used as Synchro Material to give Bloody Dragon an extra 1000 ATK!"

The dragon roared again as its eyes started glowing red (ATK 2800 + 1000 = 3800). "Next I activate the other effect of Rebel Lotus of Nessus in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I add **Mecha Nepenthes of Nessus** from my deck to my hand!"

"I'll follow that by activating Nessus Trenton's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I can special summon one Nessus Token to my field! Then I also banish Nessus Reborn to activate the same effect!"

Two little humanoid monsters clad in leafs formed on Ryh's field. "Each Nessus Token gains 500 ATK per Nessus Token I control!" he explained (LV 1: ATK 0 + 1000 = 1000 x2). "Then I activate **Trade with Nessus**! By sending any Nessus monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon one Nessus Token to my field!"

Another Nessus Token formed beside the other two (LV 1: ATK 1500 x3). "Now let's Battle!"

"You fool! The moment you enter your Battle Phase, your fate is sealed!" Ryx yelled. "I activate the effect of War Nume Deity to destroy your Bloody Dragon!"

"I counter it with Bloody Dragon's own effect!" Ryh pointed forward. "When an effect to destroy cards is activated, by releasing this monster, I negate that effect and destroy all cards you control! Bloody Sanctuary!"

"What!?"

Bloody Dragon roared again as it vanished from the field as a giant storm of roses destroyed Ryx's Xyz Monster and his Rank-Up-Trap. "My field is bare..."

"Battle! Nessus Token number 1 attack him directly!"

"I activate the effect of Nume's Fiery Soul in the graveyard!" the Resistance member cried. "By banishing this card when I'm attacked directly, I special summon the monster banished by its effect! Revive: Pure Nume Deity!"

In a flash of light, Ryx's own Ace Monster appeared on his field as its tail swished behind it (Rank 3: ATK 2000). The Nessus Token went back to Ryh's side.

"Tch, you got away this time!" he yelled as his eyes stopped glowing. "I'll just get you next turn; I end my turn. At this moment, Bloody Dragon returns to my field by its own effect!"

True to his words, his Ace Monster emerged from the ground as it roared (LV 8: ATK 2800).

"Academia bastard..." Ryx gritted his teeth. "You hunt down countless of innocent souls... seal them in graveyards called 'cards'... you don't deserve to live in this world - AGH!"

Everybody watching widen their eyes as Ryx suddenly grabbed his head with both hands as he yelled in pain. "All of you... I'll... DEFEAT ALL OF YOU" he cried out as his eyes started glowing.

* * *

"What's happening to him!?" Shun asked shocked.

" _I wonder,_ " Reiji thought as he adjusted his glasses. " _If both Ryx and Ryh can go into this strange state of rage, can also Ryu do it too?_ "

* * *

"It's my turn! Draw!" Ryx told drawing. "First I special summon Fire Nume Deity to my field since I control a Nume monster!" he stated as Fire Nume Deity formed beside his Ace (LV 3: ATK 500). "And the turn this guy is summoned, you get hit with 1000 damage!"

Ryh scoffed as his LP lowered (LP 5000 - 1000 = 4000). "Next I normal summon Wind Nume Deity!" the eagle-deity monster appeared on his field (LV 3: ATK 500).

"Two monsters with the same Level?" Ryh asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Just like on his first turn; so his going to bring out another Xyz Monster?"

"I overlay my Level 3 Fire and Wind Nume Deity!"

"Called it!"

The two monsters turned into rays of light as they spiraled into a galaxy portal. "The deity which hides in the shadows, appear and pass judgment upon all our foes!" Ryx chanted. "XYZ SUMMON! Come forth: Rank 3! **SHADOW NUME DEITY**!"

The new Xyz Monster which emerged from the portal had a thin black body with purple eyes and was holding two wooden shields depicturing a cobra.

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **Nume Deity**_ _ **(Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 2500/Reptile/DARK/Xyz/Effect)**_

"I activate the effect of Nature Nume Deity to attach it to Shadow Nume Deity. Now Battle!" Ryx declared. "I use Pure Nume Deity to attack Bloody Dragon! I also activate the Quick-Play Spell, Instant Overlay attaching it to Pure Nume Deity so I can use the latter's effect! Holy Sanctuary!"

The light orbiting around Pure Nume Deity got absorbed into its chest (ATK 2000 + 2800 = 4800). "My Ace gains the ATK of the monsters its battling. Nex, I use two Overlay Units from Shadow Nume to activate its own effect! When a Nume monster battles, for each detached Overlay Unit, that monster gains 1000 ATK!"

"He detached two," Ryu stated. "So that's 2000 ATK, which means Pure Nume Deity's ATK is at 6800! If this attack lands... Ryh's LP will be whipped out!"

Pure Nume Deity (ATK 4800 + 2000 = 6800) charged a beam of light from its hands as it headed towards the enemy dragon. "Not happening! I activate the effect of Mecha Nepenthes of Nessus in my hand!" Ryh called out as he showed the card to his opponent. "By tributing my Bloody Dragon, I special summon this card to my hand!"

Bloody Dragon exploded into light particles as a robotic Nepenthes took its place: the robot plant had metal tendrils holding up two pitcher cups in which the plant stored several bombs.

 _ **Mecha Nepenthes of Nessus (LV 2/ATK 0/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Effect)**_

"It has zero ATK..." Ryx noted. "That's fishy... I'll change my attack target onto a Nessus Token!"

"Actually, you can't!" Ryh grinned. "While Mecha Nepenthes in on the field, you can't attack any other monsters!" the ray of light shot by the Xyz Monster hit the robot plant, destroying it.

"Both player's take no battle damage involving this sweetheart!" Ryh explained. "And when this monster is destroyed by the opponent, I can reviver one Nessus or Bloody Dragon from my graveyard! I choose Bloody Dragon of course!"

His Ace Monster emerged from a portal on the ground as it roared (LV 8: ATK 2800). "So he avoided the attack," Ryu summarized.

"Damn it... I end my turn, at this moment, my Pure Nume Deity's ATK returns to normal," Ryx said as his eyes lost their glow (ATK 6800 = 2000).

"Then don't mind if I do!" Ryh chuckled as he drew. "I banish Mecha Nepenthes from my graveyard to special summon another Nessus Token filling my board," he told as another Nessus Token formed beside the other ones (ATK 2000 x4).

" _Even if Ryh attacks Pure Nume, Shadow Nume still has one Overlay Unit to use and power up Ryx's Ace,_ " the ninja Duelist thought. " _Its ATK will be raised to 3000, 200 Points higher that Bloody Dragon..._ "

" _No matter how you look at it, I won,_ " Ryx finished.

"I activate the other effect of Bloody Dragon!" Ryx announced.

"Other effect!?"

"Once per turn, I can destroy all other monsters I control beside my dragon, gaining 1000 ATK for each devoured monster! Devouring of Blood!" Ryh called out as Bloody Dragon swished its three tails into the Nessus Tokens, destroy each one (ATK 2800 + 4000 = 6800).

"Even if Ryx uses Shadow Nume's effect - !"

"I'd still lose!"

"Battle! Bloody Dragon! Attack Pure Nume Deity!" Ryh commanded. "Go! Bloody Petals Storm!"

The dragon roared as red rose petals started swirling around its body. The dragon roared again as the petals crashed against the Xyz Monster, destroying it and creating a blinding explosion of light.

 **Ryx (LP 3700 - 4800 = 0)**

 **Winner: Fahrenheart Ryh!**

As the light died down, the only one remaining in the park was Ryu. "Both fleed the area," he muttered shocked.

[Faji,] the voice of Reiji spoke up. [Return to the H.Q. now.]

"Understood," the long-haired male told before leaving the park himself.

* * *

 **S** **trange and goofy; these describe Ryh's personality at first sight as you can see. But this long haired male loves to see his opponents, or how he calls them "prey", suffer and die under his feet. He's a Common and hunts down Tops residents. Just like Yugo, he was also sent to Heartland by his Ace Monster.**

 **His Deck, Nessus, is based on the fictional Planet from the game 'Destiny 2'. On this Planet, there are giant twisted trees, deep caverns, waterfalls, and silver swamps, the origin of this planetoid remains unknown. I decided to play around this aspect.**

 **I decided to make all the monsters LIGHT since all the new Plant Decks are on the dark side.** **The monsters of this archetype have an appearance similar to plant monsters, while all the Tuner monsters are humanoid female plants.**

 **Each Non-Tuner monster has an effect in GY, which is "Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 (sometimes 2) "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field."**

 **While the Tuner monsters also have an effect in the GY, which is "Banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Nessus" monster from your deck to your hand.", and these Tokens have this effect: "This Token gains 500 ATK for each other "Nessus Token" you control."**

 **The archetype revolves around Synchro and Tribute Summoning and controlling Tokens. They also support the Synchro Monster, "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon" even if this monster isn't a Plant nor a LIGHT monster.**

 **In this chapter both Ryx and Ryh went berserk, but their 'Berserk-state' is different from the Yu-boys: they don't go berserk when their Ace Monsters are gathering on the field, but only when they go angry.**

 **-** **OC cards:**

 **\- Nessus Trenton** (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 1000/Plant/LIGHT/Effect)

 _When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: Special Summon 1 "Nessus" Tuner monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of "Nessus Trenton" once per turn. Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each other "Nessus Token" you control)._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Captivating Rose of Nessus** (LV 2/ATK 500/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect)

 _When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Nessus" monster: Target 1 monster on the field; You gain LP equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the target, also, inflict 200 damage to your opponent times the Level of the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Captivating Rose of Nessus" once per turn. Banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Nessus" monster from your deck to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Nessus Baragetor** (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1600/Plant/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect)

 _1 "Nessus" Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. This card gains 200 ATK for each other monster on the field. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each other "Nessus Token" you control)._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. This card's name is a combination of 'Bara-' (which is 'rose' in Japanese) + '-gator', hence why this card is an alligator._

 **\- Gift from Nessus** - _Equip Spell_ _-_

 _Equip only to a "Nessus" monster, or "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon". You take no battle damage involving the equipped monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. By sending this card from your field to the GY, the monster that was equipped with this card gains 1200 ATK until the End Phase._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **Piercing Hit** - _Q_ _uick_ _S_ _pell_ _-_

 _This turn_ _, all effects which negate destruction are negated, and all monsters you control gain 500 ATK until the End Phase._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **Chains of Nessus** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Target 1 monster on the field: Equip this card to the target. The equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle, but it has its effects negated, and it loses 800 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **Xyz Pot** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Xyz Monster you control: Send all Xyz Materials from the target to the GY and equip this card to the target. The equipped monster has its effects negated. The equipped monster gains these effects:_ _When this card is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack. This effect can be used up to the number of Xyz Materials sent to the GY by this card's first effect. Send this face-up card from your side of the field to the GY and target 2 cards in your GY: Attach those targets to the monster that was equipped with this card._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Pot** **Collection** - _N_ _ormal_ _S_ _pell_ _-_

 _Activate this card if you control a face-up "Pot" card. Draw 2 cards._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Rank-Up-Trap - Nume's Fiery Soul** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Activate this card by banishing 1 "Nume" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck. During your turn only, target 1 "Nume" Xyz Monster you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck or GY 1 "Nume" Xyz Monster which is 1 Rank higher than the targeted monster by using it as Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) When your opponent declares a direct attack: Banish this card from face-up on your field, or in your GY; Special Summon 1 of your banished "Nume" Xyz Monsters and that becomes the new attack target. This turn, when the monster special summoned by this effect battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK: Your monster's ATK is doubled until the end of Damage Calculation._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me. Since Shun in the Anime only used Rank-Up-Magics, I thought about making Ryx use Rank-Up-Traps._

 **-** **Nessus Reborn** - _Normal Trap_ _-_

 _Target 1 "Nessus" monster or "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon" in your GY: Special Summon that target. Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each other "Nessus Token" you control)._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Rebel Lotus of Nessus** (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect)

 _When this card is used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Nessus" Synchro Monster, or for the summon of "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon", that monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase, also, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Rebel Lotus of Nessus" once per turn. Banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Nessus" monster from your deck to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Mecha Nepenthes of Nessus** (LV 2/ATK 0/DEF 0/Plant/LIGHT/Effect)

 _(Quick Effect): Tribute 1 "Nessus" monster, or 1 "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon" you control; Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can't target any other monsters for attacks, except this card. Both players take no battle damage involving this card. When this card leaves the field by the opponent (by battle or card effect): Special Summon 1 "Nessus" monster, or 1 "Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon" from your GY. Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each other "Nessus Token" you control)._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **\- Trade with Nessus** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Send 1 "Nessus" monster from your deck to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" to your side of the field._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **Shadow** **Nume Deity** (Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 2500/Reptile/DARK/Xyz/Effect)

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _When a "Nume" monster you control battles, you can detach 1 or 2 Xyz Material from this card: That monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each detached Xyz Material until the End Phase. Twice per turn, during either player's turn, when a "Nume" monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: It's not destroyed. This card has to be face-up on your side of the field to activate and resolve this effect._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **War Nume Deity** (Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 2200/Warrior/LIGHT/Effect)

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _At the beginning of both player's Battle Phase, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster on the field; Destroy that target. Then, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. This card can't be destroyed by battle once each turn. You can only activate this effect of "CXyz War Nume Deity" once per turn. This effect can only be activated if this card has a "Nume" Xyz Monster as a Xyz Material._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **-** **Nature Lord of Judgment - Bloody Dragon** (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Dragon/DARK/ Synchro/Effect)

 _1 Tuner monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters_

 _When your opponent activates an effect which destroys s card(s), you can activate this effect: Tribute this card; Negate that effect and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. During the End Phase of a turn in which you activated this effect and was not negated, Special Summon this card from your GY. Once per turn, you can destroy all other monsters you control: This card gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed by this effect until the End Phase._

 _\- Trivia: Card invented by me._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 10: Imperial Wrath Awakening**_

 _ **Ryu's opponent is Kachidoki Isao from the Ryozanpaku School in the second round of the Maiami Championship. Facing against Isao who claims that victory is everything, Ryu fights back with everything he's got. However, with his violent Dueling methods, Isao forces Ryu to a corner. And then an abnormal change occurs before Ryu...**_


	10. Imperial Wrath Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 10:**_

 _ **Imperial Wrath Awakening**_

* * *

"Coming up next is our second match!" Nico Smiley announced with his usual grin. He brought the microphone closed to his mouth as he spoke. "Let's get those introductions started!"

"You Show Duel School's Faji Ryu!" he called out as Ryu walked into the Stadium's center as the audience cheered much louder than before.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu looked very anxious. "Hey, come on, why are you guys getting nervous?" Shuzo asked out the blue as he noticed his students faces.

"Because Ryu-oniichan's opponent is that Kachidoki Isao!" Tatsuya told.

"His Dueling is so fearsome it gave me shivers!" Futoshi said.

"To think that the ace of LDS' Synchro Course, Todo Yaiba, would get beaten so badly..." Gongenzaka muttered next as he narrowed his eyes. "I, the man Gongenzaka, wouldn't underestimate such an opponent..."

"And his opponent is Ryozanpaku School's Kachidoki Isao!" Nico shouted as the ringing of a gong echoed through the Stadium. A student from the Ryozanpaku School rung the same gong several times as Kachidoki walked into the center of the Stadium.

The crowd stared silently. "The match hasn't started yet and I'm already scared!" Ayu whined.

"Smiling and Dueling don't belong together," Shuzo spoke up. "That's how the Martial Arts School Ryozanpaku trains their students. To them winning is everything, and that Kachidoki Isao is their ace... I can't help but feel worried for Ryu."

"Now that our competitors are facing each other, let us select the Action Field!" Nico yelled as a giant card started spinning above the two Duelists. The card eventually came to a stop. "Action Field on! Field Spell: Bamboo Forest of the Immortals, activate!"

The ground started vanishing as it got replaced by floating islands in the air with bamboo forests on them. Ryu stood in front of an entrance into a forest, while Kachidoki stood on a rock floating in the air.

Kachidoki threw his fist forward as if hitting an invisible opponent. "Duelists locked into battle," he started the chant as he kicked the air.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Ryu continued.

"They storm through the battlefield!" Kachidoki went on punching the air once more. "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action...!" Nico snapped his fingers.

" **DUEL**!" the two Duelists shouted as several Action Cards fell over the Action Field.

 **Kachidoki - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ryu - LP 4000**

"I go first!" Ryu declared as he swiped a card from his hand onto his energy blade. "I normal summon **Stein Blade Joker** from my hand!" the monster came to life as it spun around on Ryu's field. The monster had a humanoid appearance, it was wearing a brown and gray armor with long dark leather-like wings. Its arms are 2 long scythes and it wore a brown mask with yellow highlight with yellow vertical slits (LV 4: ATK 1800).

"Next I set one card face-down and end my turn," he finished as a set card materialized on his field before vanishing.

"Draw!" Kachidoki shouted as he started his turn. "If my opponent controls a monster while I do not, I can normal summon Hayate the Earth Soaring Star from my hand without tributes!" he stated as the monster formed by his side. The warrior wore dark-blue armor and had light-blue pants. Its feet were covered in dark-blue armor and had wolf-like paws with three dark claws. Its eyes were an emerald green, it had long brown hair, red markings on its cheeks, and a wolf-hoodie over its head. Hayate the Earth Soaring Star spun its staff between its hands (LV 5: ATK 2100).

"There it is!" Nico yelled. "Kachidoki-senshiu has already summoned a high-level monster!"

"Next I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand," Kachidoki continued as a card ejected from his deck. He took hold of it and showed it to his opponent. "I choose to add **Kumo the Sky Rising Star**. This monster can be special summoned from my hand if I control an Earth Warrior monster; appear!"

As the Martial Arts Duelist swiped the card on his energy blade, the monster appeared beside Hayate. This warrior had dark-blue armor all around its chest, while its muscular arms and hands were left bare. It wore some light-brown pants and had bear-like paws as feet. The warrior gave a battle cry as its obsidian eyes narrowed in anger. Kumo had a bear-hoodie over its head and held a giant rock ax (LV 4: ATK 1800).

"Battle!" Kachidoki called out. "I attack Stein Blade Joker with Hayate!" the said warrior launched towards its target with a battle cry.

"I activate the effect of Ice Blade Joker in my hand!" Ryu cried out. "By discarding it, Stein Blade Joker won't be destroyed by battle or cards for the rest of this turn!"

A transparent barrier formed around said monster as it blocked Hayate's attack. "But you still take the damage," Kachidoki reminded (LP 4000 - 300 = 3700). "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Ryu drew his card. "I equip Stein with Scythe of the Joker, increasing its ATK by 500 and an extra 500 since this Equip Spell is equipped to a Joker monster!" the Fiend's scythe-hands elongated as it chuckled evilly (ATK 1800 + 1000 = 2800). "Battle! Stein Blade Joker will attack Hayate the Earth Soaring Star!"

"The effect of Kumo makes it so you can't attack other Earth monsters I control," Kachidoki explained. "Also, Kumo can avoid destruction once each turn!"

Stein Blade Joker threw its scythes against the warrior monster, but Kumo used its ax to deflect the incoming attack (LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000).

"I end my turn," Ryu muttered seeming unhappy with the results how the battle.

"Until now both Duelists are reducing each other's LP one by one! But who will win!?"

"Draw!" Kachidoki shouted. "I tribute Kumo in order to Advance Summon **Iwa the Earth Soaring Star**!" the Sky Rising Star burst into particles of light as a new monster took its place: Iwa had dark-blue armors on its arms, hand, hips, knees, while its muscular chest was left bare. The monster wore dark-yellow pants and had lion-like paws as feet. It had brown eyes and had a lion-hoodie over its head. The monster spun the lance it was holding between its hands as it gave a battle cry (LV 6: ATK 2400).

"Battle! Iwa the Earth Soaring Star will attack Stein Blade Joker! At the same time, its effect activates!" he stated. "When Iwa engages in battle while I control another Earth monster, it gains 1000 ATK! Do it!"

The warrior roared as it gained a fiery aura (ATK 2400 + 1000 = 3400). Ryu narrowed his eyes as he started running for an Action Card. He spotted one, but he didn't notice Kachidoki running towards it too. The Martial Arts Duelist rammed himself into Ryu, making the latter fall to the ground and give enough time for Kachidoki to grab the Action Card.

"You're too slow," he taunted with a smile. "The battle continues as it is!"

Iwa the Earth Soaring Star used its lance to cut the enemy monster into two, destroying it with ease (LP 3700 - 600 = 3100). "That's no fair!" Ayu shouted at the way his friend's opponent treated him.

"He would've gotten it if Kachodoki didn't get in the way!" Tatsuya added.

"That's so underhanded it gives me the shivers..." Futoshi sighed.

"With the battles end, Iwa's effect expires," Kachidoki said (ATK 3400 = 2400). "But now you're wide open for a direct attack! Go, Hayate!" the said monster launched towards its target.

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he dashed for another Action Card. "It seems you'll never learn," Kachidoki lamented as he followed the other Duelist. The Martial Arts user swung his feet towards Ryu, an attempt to block him, but to everybody's surprise, Ryu actually caught the leg and threw Kachidoki against the ground.

Ryu then quickly grabbed the Action Card and swiped into his Duel Disk. "Action Magic, Evasion will negate this attack!" he shouted as he jumped backward, dodging the attack.

"What marvelous acrobatics and willpower!" Nico gasped astonished. "Faji-senshiu has blocked Kachidoki-senshiu's fierce assault!"

"So you're more than what you show to the eye," Kachidoki mused as he brushed off some dust from his shoulder. "I end my turn."

"Then I'm up! Draw!" Ryu announced. "I activate the effect of Shine Blade Joker in my hand! By discarding it, I can add Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria from my deck to my hand! Next, I activate Ancient Rules from my hand enabling me to special summon Miseria from my hand!"

Ryu's Ace Monster formed beside him as it stared coldly at its opponent (LV 7: ATK 2500). "Here's Faji-senshiu's Ace Monster!" Nico cheered as the crowd's shouts grew louder.

"Battle! Miseria, attack Hayate the Earth Soaring Star! Neresus Stream!"

The Water Lord obeyed the command as a stream of water exploded from its palm, heading towards its target. "I activate the Action Card, Miracle," Kachidoki calmly stated. "Hayate's destruction is negated and the battle damage I take is cut in half."

A transparent barrier formed around Hayate as it protected it from the water (LP 3000 - 200 = 2800). "What's wrong? Are you already done!?" Kachidoki taunted.

Ryu started running in search for an Action Card and so did Kachidoki. The latter tried to kick Ryu once again, but Ryu saw this coming and dodged the attack with a barrel roll. He then tried to kick Kachidoki in the shoulder, but the latter used his arm as a shield to block the attack.

"What a fierce clash!" Nico shouted as the two Duelists continued to kick, punch, and block each other. "In all my years of commentary, I never saw such a Duel!"

"But this isn't... really Dueling..." Ayu muttered.

"They're beating up each other for the Action Cards..." Tatsuya added.

Kachidoki blocked another attack from Ryu, and swiftly punched the latter into the stomach making him wince in pain. Kachidoki then threw Ryu against the ground and he grabbed the Action Card they were fighting for.

While he was distracted with grabbing that Action Card, Kachidoki didn't notice Ryu getting back to his feet and pick up another Action Card from the ground.

"Action Magic, Wonder Chance!" Ryu cried out. "Miseria is now allowed to attack yet again! And I'll use him to attack Hayate once again! Neresus Stream!"

The Water Lord released another stream of water, and this time, it managed to destroy Hayate the Earth Soaring Star. "I activate the Action Card, Damage Banish!" Kachidoki informs. "The battle damage I would take becomes zero."

"I end my turn..." Ryu concluded.

"Draw!" his opponent shouted. "Since I control an Earth monster, I can normal summon Tenma the Sky Rising Star without tributes!" a new Sky Rising Star warrior formed beside Iwa: this monster had back armor over its chest, while on its arms it wore dark-blue leather clothes. It also wore some dark-green pants and brown shoes. The warrior had red eyes and had a horse-hoodie over its head (LV 5: ATK 2100).

"Battle! Iwa the Earth Soaring Star will attack your Miseria!" Kachidoki called out. "And with its effect, Iwa gains 1000 ATK!" he reminded (ATK 2400 + 1000 = 3400).

"By targeting Miseria, I activate **Protective Arts of the Water Lord**!" Ryu abruptly stated. "This card equips itself onto Miseria and makes it impossible to be destroyed by battle! Also once each turn, I make any battle damage involving the equipped monster become zero!"

A transparent barrier formed around Miseria as it blocked the enemy's attack (ATK 3400 = 2400).

"Alright. He defended himself," Gongenzaka nodded.

"If you think you survived, you're sorely mistaken," Kachidoki told as he took hold of a card in his hand and showed it to his opponent. "During the Battle Phase, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell, Supremacy Fusion which allows me to use Iwa and Tenma as Materials and Fusion Summon."

"A Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase?" Ryu gasped.

"Star racing across the heavens," Kachidoki chanted as he threw his fist against his palm. "Pass over the earth," he went on as he raised one hand into the air while the other forward. "Become one and shine as an eternal ruling star!" he shouted as he threw both arms to the side and stood on one leg while Iwa and Tenma swirled into a yellow and blue Fusion Portal behind him.

"Fusion Summon! Come to me! Level 10: Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star!"

The new monster that emerged from the portal had a much more intimidating appearance than Kachidoki's any other monsters. It wore black armor across its muscular chest and shoulders, while it wore cyan leather clothes under the armor. The warrior had dark-blue baggy pants and had a red and yellow robe around its waist. Its head was covered by a black helmet and a brown robe blew in the wind behind the monster. Idaten tightened the grip around the wooden trident in its hands as its eyes flashed yellow (LV 10: ATK 3000).

"What!? Kachidoki-senshiu has Fusion Summoned!?" Nico asked shocked. "After falling short of the Championship last year, he's evolved even further!"

"Let me tell Idaten's effect," Kachidoki said to his opponent. "Whenever this monster battles an opponent's monster with a lower Level, the opposing monster's ATK becomes zero!"

Ryu started running around the bamboo forest as he searched for an Action Card. "I won't let you! Battle!" Kachidoki cried out. "Idaten will attack Miseria! Idaten's effect activates!"

The Conqueror Victory Star's eyes flashed yellow as the Water Lord lost its power (ATK 2500 = 0). "The wind of victory only blows for those who have seen true darkness! Do it Idaten!"

Idaten swung its trident creating a strong gust of wind which hit Miseria head on and made Ryu fall off his feet as he took the damage (LP 3100 - 3000 = 100).

"Faji-senshiu is barely hanging on!" Nico shouted at the edge of his seat. "Now his LP are at a mere 100, will he be able to pull through this!?"

"I end my turn," Kachidoki concluded (Miseria's ATK: 0 = 2500). "Looks like you lived by the skin of your teeth, but the darkness will be upon you soon."

Ryu slowly stood back to his feet as the clear sky started to be covered in black clouds. "Fall into the pitch-black darkness," Kachidoki said as Ryu's eyes were dull.

A sudden lightning illuminated the Stadium as some raindrops started falling from the sky.

Kachidoki gasped as Ryu's eyes suddenly started glowing. "What...?" he gasped confused.

"I won't fall into darkness," Ryu said with a much colder voice. "My turn. Draw. I activate Card of Demise letting me draw five cards since I hold none."

As he drew his cards, one of the five was emitting a strong dark glow which sent chills down everybody's spine who stared at that dark light. Ryu took hold of that exact card. "I activate... the Spell Card... **Fusion Arts of the Water Lord**. This card allows me to use monsters from my hand and side of the field to Fusion Summon a Miseria or Joker monster..."

"What!?" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Ryu-oniichan can - !"

"Fusion Summon!?" Shuzo finished for the three kids.

"The monsters I fuse are Miseria on my field... and two more Miserias from my hand," Ryu told as he slid all the cards into his Graveyard. "The one who passes judgment with the forbidden water... become the new God who reigns over the Heavens and pass holy judgment!"

"FUSION SUMMON! REIGN SUPREME! **THE WATER GOD OF HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT, MISERIA**!"

The new Miseria which emerged from the portal had a very majestic appearance: its cyan hair was much longer than before, tied up in a braid while two yellow bangs swiped upwards resembling two demon-horns on top of the monster's head. Miseria now wore much more armor around its body and had dark-blue orbs on its shoulders, elbows, palms, knees. The God's eyes were a piercing purple and it had purple markings on its cheeks. The water robe around its shoulders continuously flowed with pure water (LV 12: ATK 4000).

"A Level 12 monster..." Kachidoki managed to mutter. "And it has 4000 ATK... what a monster..."

"Battle. The Water God of Heaven's Judgment, Miseria will attack Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star!" Ryu announced as he threw his hand forward. All the orbs attached to Miseria's body started glowing as the water flowing from its robe started to gather into its hands. "Its effect activates: when Miseria attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of our enemy becomes zero; Heaven's Order!"

Kachidoki gasped as Idaten's eyes lost their glow (ATK 3000 = 0). "I activate my Trap Card - !"

"It's useless!" Ryu cut off his opponent. "The moment Heaven's Order is activated, the opponent can no longer activate any card effects until the end of Damage Calculation!"

"What!?" Kachidoki cried out shocked as Miseria released the water from its hands which struck Idaten with a great force, making the Martial Arts Duelist cry in pain as he was throw off his feet and landed on his back (LP 2800 - 4000 = 0).

 **Winner: Faji Ryu!**

The Action Field vanished as the Duel ended. The whole Stadium was left speechless at Ryu's fierce attack, even Nico had to recompose himself before speaking up. "T-The w-winner is Faji-senshiu!"

The crowd remained silent, however. Shuzo clapped his hands as he tried to cheer for his student. "G-Good job Ryu..."

"I'm so scared I've got the shivers..." Futoshi muttered.

"Ryu-oniichan..."

"Seems like a different person..." Tatsuya finished for Ayu.

The glow in Ryu's eyes faded away and the Duelist gasped as he realized what he's done. "Kachidoki!" he shouted worried for his opponent. He ran up to him as he offered a hand for help. "Are you ok!?"

Kachidoki gritted his teeth as slapped the offered hand away. He quickly stood back to his feet as he bowed at the owner of his school as the latter left the Stadium.

"D-Damn it..." Ryu whispered as he clenched his fists. "I... I did the same thing as Ryx and Ryh... didn't I...?"

* * *

 **Ryu has also gone berserk and he obtained new cards from this: the Fusion card and the Fusion Monster. I'm telling you guys now, a part of the name of this new Miseria has a special meaning, namely the 'God of Heaven's Judgment' part. This meaning will be discovered down the line of the story.**

 **I really hated how Kachidoki was treated in the Anime: I mean we never really knew much about the cards in his Deck, so I took this opportunity to create and make his use some new cards. The Trap Card he wanted to activate before the end of the Duel was Evil Sealing Flash for any of you wondering.**

 **About Ryu and Kachidoki's 'fight' for the Action Cards: since Ryu is a ninja from the Fuma Clan Duel School, I thought it would be a cool little thing to do, making the two fight each other with fists for the Action Cards.**

 **That's really all for today's chapter, next episode we'll return to our little heroes in the Lost Dimension! Which means Yu-boys and Yu-girls action next chapter.**

 **\- Fanmade cards:**

 **\- Stein Blade Joker** (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1300/Fiend/EARTH/Effect)

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Tribute this card; Special Summon from your hand or deck 1 "Miseria" monster. When a "Miseria" or "Joker" monster is destroyed by battle: Special Summon this card from your GY._

 _\- Trivia: Based after 'Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker' from Future Card Buddyfight._

 **\- Kumo the Sky Rising Star** (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1600/Warrior/EARTH/Effect)

 _If you control a face-up EARTH monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent cannot target face-up EARTH monsters for attacks, except this one. This card can't be destroyed by battle once each turn._

 _\- Trivia: 'Kumo' means 'cloud' in Japanese._

 **\- Iwa the Earth Soaring Star** (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800/Warrior/EARTH/Effect)

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card battles an opponent's monster if you control another EARTH monster: This card gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Calculation._

 _\- Trivia: 'Iwa' means 'rock' in Japanese._

 **\- Protective Arts of the Water Lord** - _Continous Trap_ _-_

 _Target 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" monster you control: Equip this card to it. The equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect: Send this card to the GY instead. (Quick Effect): If you would take battle damage involving the equipped monster, you can activate this effect; The damage you take becomes 0._

 **\- Fusion Arts of the Water Lord** - _Normal Spell_ _-_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Miseria" or "Joker" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. Except for the turn this card is sent to the GY, banish this card: Add 1 "Fusion Arts of the Water Lord" card from your deck to your hand._

 **\- The Water God of Heaven's Judgment, Miseria** (LV 12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000/Fiend/WATER/ Fusion/Effect)

 _3x "Water Lord of Judgment, Miseria"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect: Your opponent can't activate any card or effects until the end of Damage Calculation, also, make that opponent's ATK become 0. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

 _\- Trivia: This card's effect isn't OP (insert Kevin Hart saying 'Let me explain why'): This effect can only be activated once this card is face-up on the field, so once you use it, this card becomes a 4000 ATK monster on your field which doesn't do anything._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 11: The Beginning of a New 'Game'**_

 _ **A raging battle starts in the Lost Dimension as Haoury continues to assault our heroes. But then, Yuri summons his Ace Monster and something strange happens. Yuto comes up with a theory and summons his own Ace Monster to test it. Surprisingly, he was right and a new 'game' starts in the Lost Dimension, with the winning prize being our heroes' freedom!**_


	11. The Beginning of a New 'Game'

**Sorry for the long update, guys. Since I've put my other story, YGO VRAINS Overdrive to sleep, I'll** _ **try**_ **to make updates more frequent.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 11:**_

 _ **The Beginning of a New 'Game'**_

* * *

Haoury laughed as it swung its arms towards Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, and Rin, aiming at their necks. Before the sharp blade could cut anything, something managed to hit Haoury in the head, making it lose its aim and swung the scythes above the heads of the teens.

"Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow," called out Ruri as the said monster danced through the air. She and Yuto were standing some feet away and the girl had her Duel Disk active. "Attack again!"

The monster nodded as it flew towards Haoury, with the intention to hit the shadow in the head. Haoury chuckled as it used its sharp arm as a shield, managing to deflect the attack. "You'll need more power than that to defeat me!"

Haoury swung its arm to the side, throwing the Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow some feet away. The monster regained its balance as it hovered beside Ruri who gritted her teeth. The evil shadow in the meantime targeted her and Yuto for the next attack, but a new monster appeared from nowhere and caught the two scythe-arms between two giant hands.

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves was holding the scythe-arms as Yuto and Ruri ran away from their spot. "Don't just stand there, run!" Yuto shouted to the others who nodded. All eight teens started running in the opposite direction as the two monsters did their best to hold off Haoury.

"This is really bad!" Yugo yelled as he ran his hands through his hair. "Really bad!"

"Oh! Look at Mr-obvious stating the obvious!" Yuri pointed out. "Instead of doing that, can't you man up and fight!?"

"What do you want me to do, you idiot!" Yugo cried out in anger. "How are you supposed to fight that thing in the first place!?"

"Do you really want me to show you how!?" purple eyes dangerously narrowed as their owner gritted their teeth.

"Yes, thank you very much!"

"Then don't look away!" Yuri told as he spun around and raised his Duel Disk to chest level.

"Wait, you were serious?" Yugo asked surprised as he stopped running and stared at his counterpart.

"Did the little portion of your remaining brain burnout, Yuri!?" Serena gasped as she glared at her fellow Academia student. "You can't take thing head on!"

"How much do you wanna bet!?"

Serena and Yuri stared at each other for a second or two. "If I win, the next time we have a test in class, I want you to tell me the answers. Also, for the next month, I'll get to eat your lunch. If you win, vice versa."

"You got yourself a deal," Yuri nodded to the indigo-haired girl. He turned his gaze to Haoury who manages to free himself from The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and was now heading towards them. "Allow me to show you true fear, you... well... whatever you are!"

"Oh snap!" Yuzu widens her eyes as she stared at the Yuya-look-alike. "Things are about to go down!"

"Yuzu! You should get to cover -"

"SHHHH!" the pink haired girl hissed as she placed both hands over Yuya's mouth, cutting him off. "I can't miss out on this!"

"Watch! As I, Academia's most powerful Duelist summons out the mightiest of dragons!" Yuri narrated with a smirk as he took out a card from his Extra Deck. "Behold! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" he called out, slamming the card on his energy blade.

Seconds passed...

Nothing.

"What?" the violet-haired boy asked dumbfounded. "W-Why isn't my dragon forming?"

Serena cleared her throat as she took a deep breath.

"You filthy woman, don't you dare - !"

"YOU SUCK!" Serena shouted over Yuri's words.

"SHUT UP!"

"Um, guys!" Ruri waved her hands in the air as she pointed ahead. "I don't want to interrupt anything, but our enemy is HEADING OUR WAY!"

The other teens gasped as they saw Haoury getting much closer. "Are you for real!?" Yuri sighed as he took hold of his deck. "Do I really have to do this!?" he took hold of two cards as he placed one on his blade.

A plant-like monster formed by his side: it had an appearance similar to a Venus flytrap. "Next is this one," Yuri sang as he placed another Monster Card on his blade. However, his Duel Disk signaled an error, much to his surprise. "Are you fuc-"

"Yuri!" the voice of Serena snapped at him. "Look out!"

The violet-haired male gasped as he looked up, seeing Haoury in front of him with his scythe-arms raised. "You're mine!" the creature laughed.

A long vine whipped Haoury's face, sending the darkness against the ground as he grunted. "And it seems you forgot about my Predator Plant Fly Hell," Yuri teased with a smirk of his own.

"Now where was I - oh yes! I was about to activate my Predator Planter which allows me to special summon Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes!"

A Continous Spell formed beside Yuri as a new plant-like monster emerged from it. It looked like a Nepenthes and the area around its maw were red. "Next I activate this! Polymerization!" Yuri continued as his two monsters swirled into a red and blue portal.

"Fusion Summon!" he called out, placing his palms together. A dragon launched from the portal as several yellow and red orbs glowed along its body. The dragon had purple scales and its green eyes flashed as it roared. "Behold! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The dragon roared once again to its enemy, Haoury in this case.

"That's one hell of an ugly dragon," Yuzu commented from the sides.

Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto all gasped as a sudden pain washed over them. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared again as the mouths on its backs opened and a pink-aura filled them. Haoury grunted in pain as his power was slowly being stolen away.

 **(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800 + ? = ?)**

"Strange," Yuri muttered as he tapped his chin. "When my dragon is fusion summoned using only monsters on the field, it gains the ATK of all special summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field... but this isn't a Duel so how come the effect activated?"

Yuto narrowed his eyes as an idea sprouted in his head.

"Well, whatever!" Yuri said as he regained his composure and smirked. "I might not know how much ATK my Starve Venom has, but it sure is more tyoursur's! Battle! Strave Venom, attack that nuisance!"

The dragon roared as it spun around, throwing its tail against the now powerless Haoury, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying across the ground.

"Oh great..." Serena mumbled.

"You're right! Now we can use this moment to escape!" Rin said as she jumped happily.

"No, I didn't mean that..." Serena corrected as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, Sereeeena~!" Yuri chuckling interrupted the two girls short. "It seems I've won our little bet~!"

"I hate you, Yuri..."

"Not as much as I do you~!"

"Why you little..." Haoury muttered as he stood back to his feet. "It seems I've taken you too lightly... but it doesn't matter!"

"Actually, it does!" Yuto shouted in a dismissive tone as he stepped forward. "Thanks to Yuri, I've managed to figure out what's going on here!"

"You did!?" the others asked in unison.

The Resistance member nodded. "Yuri! End your turn!"

"Pardon?"

"I said end your turn!" Yuto hissed.

"Um... I end my turn?" Yuri weakly stated.

 **(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK ? = 2800)**

"What? The ATK of Strave Venom returned to normal?" the said dragon's owner asked confused.

"As I thought," Yuto said. "It seems we're in the middle of a Duel, that must be why Yuri wasn't able to summon two monsters at the same time or his dragon for that matter. If this is a Duel, then Strave Venom's effect going through is also explained; however, in this Duel, we aren't using LP it seems."

"Yuto, are you sure?"

He nodded to Ruri as he glared at Haoury. "Allow me to show you!" Yuto took hold of his deck and took out five cards. "First I'll set a card face-down! Then, since I have no Trap Cards in my graveyard, I'll activate this set card right away! Go, The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! This Trap special summons itself to my side of the field as a Monster Card!"

A new ghostly monster formed beside Ragged Gloves as its flames burned.

"Activating a Trao the turn it's set!?" Rin breathed shocked.

"Isn't that cheating?" Yugo asked in a low tone.

"Next I activate Harmonic Waves, changing the Level of Ragged Gloves to 4!" Yuto continued as he swiped a card into his Duel Disk.

"He has two Level 4 monsters..." Yuzu gasped.

"Using my Level 4 Shade Brigandine and Ragged Gloves - I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called out as his two monsters turned into rays of light as they entered a galaxy-like portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A new dragon launched from the portal as it landed next to Yuto, who together with his counterparts grunted as the pain in their chests intensified. "I... use the effect of Ragged Gloves! When used as Xyz Material for the summon of a Dark Xyz Monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK!"

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: ATK 2500 + 1000 = 3800)**

" _That's right, summon all your dragons_ ," Haoury thought as he smirked wider. " _Afterall, it will be easier to summon_ _ **him**_ _out..._ "

"I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion!" Yuto cried out as a light orbiting around his dragon got absorbed into its chest. "By using an Overlay Unit, I cut in half the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and have my monster gain that lost amount! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion's wings opened as electicity shot out of them, binding Haoury.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: ATK 3500 + ? = ?)**

 **(Haoury: ATK ? - ? = ?)**

"I'll use the same effect again! Treason Discharge!"

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: ATK ? + ? = ?)**

 **(Haoury: ATK ? - ? = ?)**

"It's working!" Yuya cheered.

"It seems our enemy is a Duel Monster," Yuto explained. "A Level 5 or higher monster with an unknown amount of ATK."

"You sure are smarter than you look," Haoury grunted. "You're right, Yuto: this is a Duel! But in this Duel, the only way to win is by defeating me! But if you lose, then you die!"

"This is a piece of cake then!" Yugo laughed.

"Wait a second, if you're a Duel Monster, then why didn't you get destroyed during my last turn?"

Haoury remained silent to Yuri's question.

"It doesn't matter if you answer us or not," Yuto told as he glared at the bound creature. "All we have to do is destroy you! Battle! Go, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack!"

* * *

 **I decided to make Yuri and Serena have a special relationship: the two are rivals, unlike Yuto and Ruri who obviously love each other, Yuya and Yuzu who continue to Friendzone each other, and Yugo and Rin who love but are always angry at each other.**

 **So a special Duel is ongoing in the Lost Dimension: our heroes have to defeat/destroy Haoury who is actually a Duel Monster with an unknown amount of ATK and can't be destroyed easily.**

 **Will they win!? (the answer is kind of obvious...)**

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 11: The Traitor of Academia**_

 _ **During Ryu and Gongenzaka's second-round Duels, Leo Duel School's Hokuto is attacked by someone. Reiji, who chased after the culprit that attacked Hokuto, reaches a boy with an appearance similar to Ryu's. At that time, the boy reveals his true identity and begins a Duel with Reiji...**_


	12. The Traitor of Academia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 12:**_

 _ **The Traitor of Academia**_

* * *

[Battle. The Water God of Heaven's Judgment, Miseria will attack Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star!] Ryu announced as he threw his hand forward. All the orbs attached to Miseria's body started glowing as the water flowing from its robe started to gather into its hands. [Its effect activates: when Miseria attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of our enemy becomes zero; Heaven's Order!]

Kachidoki gasped as Idaten's eyes lost their glow (ATK 3000 = 0). [I activate my Trap Card - !]

[It's useless!] Ryu cut off his opponent. [The moment Heaven's Order is activated, the opponent can no longer activate any card effects until the end of Damage Calculation!]

[What!?] Kachidoki cried out shocked as Miseria released the water from its hands which struck Idaten with a great force, making the Martial Arts Duelist cry in pain as he was throw off his feet and landed on his back (LP 2800 - 4000 = 0).

 **Winner: Faji Ryu!**

The Action Field vanished as the Duel ended. The whole Stadium was left speechless at Ryu's fierce attack, even Nico had to recompose himself before speaking up. [T-The w-winner is Faji-senshiu!]

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he stared at the monitor. " _So my theory was correct: even Faji Ryu can go into this berserk-state._ "

Shun turned around as he planned on leaving the Control Room.

"Where are you going?" the businessman asked as he didn't even turn to look at Shun.

"To meet him!" was the answer he got. "That Faji Ryu has the same face as Ryx, he can also go on a rampage like Ryx, and he can Fusion Summon, something you didn't know. I'll go and get my answers from him personally!"

"Not now," Reiji said calmly as he turned to glare at Shun. "No matter what the reason, I'll have you refrain from actions that would impede on the progression of the tournament. Do not forget why I am holding this tournament and what I'll be using it for."

Shun scoffed as he left the Control Room.

"Just in case, I will put Kurosaki under surveillance," Nakajima told.

[Pardon the abruptness, but we have a change in schedule!] the voice of Nico stated on the room's screen. [Regarding the upcoming third match: due to absence of LDS' Shijima Hokuto, Kirigakure Cooking School's Michio Mokota wins by default!]

"Absence?" echoed Reiji confused.

"President," a worker called out. "About 3 hours ago, we detected a powerful summoning energy within Maiami City. The summoning method was Fusion. We've found the cameras that detected the energy as well. Please look at this."

The footage which appeared on the screen showed Hokuto being cornered against a wall by a cloaked person. Both Duelists' Duel Disk was active.

"The LDS' Xyz Course's Shijima Hokuto!" Nakajima realized.

The cloaked person then raises their Duel Disk to chest level as a blinding light emitted from it. As the light vanished, Hokuto was gone and the mysterious attacker left the scene.

"Rewind it."

Upon Reiji's words, the video rewound to the figure leaving. "Zoom on the face of the attacker."

As the screen zoomed on the face, it revealed a boy with a blue and orange eye smirking.

"That's...!" Nakajima gasped as he took a step back.

"It seems he became a potential threat to our plans," Reiji sighed. "The fourth person with the same face as Faji... I'll have to stop him..."

* * *

 _The next day..._

The door to the back area of the Main Stadium opened as Sakuragi Yuu entered. He looked at his surroundings and noticed two cloaked figures walking in his direction. "Are you the one who called me here?" Yuu asked the person who stayed silent.

"The one to call you here was me," a new voice told as Akaba Reiji walked out from behind a pillar.

"President?" Yuu gasped surprised.

"I apologize, but you should leave now," the gray-haired man told as he stepped in front of Yuu. "Your Duel today was splendid. I expect more from you in the future."

"Th-Thank you," the other said before quickly taking his leave.

"And you are?" the cloaked person asked sounding almost bored.

"There is a chance you already know me," Reiji told as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm Akaba Reiji."

"Hoh! Akaba Leo's son?" the person chuckled with a mad grin. "How interesting! The Professor's son in flesh and blood!" he grabbed his cloak and threw it off himself, revealing himself. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've been attacking numerous of Maiami City's Duelists and made them disappear one-by-one," Reiji explained with a calm face. "You're starting to become a threat to my City."

"Well I must apologize then, should I?" Rys taunted as he activated his Shield-shaped Duel Disk. "After all, you're Akaba Leo's son right?"

"It's really interesting how you're different from Faji Ryu, even if you two have the same face," Reiji mused, catching Rys's attention. "I've just remembered: I don't know your name. May I have it?"

"Rys. Yofune Rys," the male told as he narrowed his eyes. "So you also know this Faji Ryu..."

"Of course I know him," Reiji said with a faint smile. "He's one of my subordinates after all."

"A subordinate?" Rys parroted. "I see... so all I have to do is beat the crap out of you and he'll come saving you right away! This is getting better by the second."

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he armed his Duel Disk. " **DUEL**!" the two shouted.

 **Reiji - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Rys - LP 4000**

"Since you're the Professor's son, I'll let you take the first turn," Rys told with a smile.

"No need to be so formal," Reiji mused as he took hold of a card in his hand, which he then swiped into his Duel Disk. "Because that will be your downfall. I activate a Continous Spell: **Dark Contract with the Infinity Pendulum**. This card can only be activated while I have no cards on my field, and once per turn, if I have no cards in both my Pendulum Zones, I can add two D/D Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my hand."

The Spell Card formed beside Reiji: it showed a pendulum pendant, similar to Yuya's but red instead of blue and two demonic wings. The pendant was swinging back and forth above a sheet of old paper on which an unknown language was written. As the Spell Card started glowing, two cards ejected from Reiji's deck and he placed them in his hand.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, **Zero Contract**. This spell, at the cost of destroying my other Dark Contract card, allows me to add a Zero named card from my deck to my hand. I choose to destroy Dark Contract with the Infinity Pendulum to add D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell to my hand."

The Spell Card showed a sheet of paper with an unknown language written on it being torn in half as a '0' was glowing in the background. The Continous Spell Card vanished from Reiji's field as a card ejected from his deck which he added to his hand.

"What a beginning!" Rys clapped his hand as if praising his opponent. "You're one interesting of an opponent, Akabe Reiji!"

"I'll take that as a compliment and continue with my turn," the businessman told as he took hold of two cards from his hand. He flipped them over, revealing two Pendulum Cards to his opponent. "With the scale 1 **D** **/** **D Count Surveyor** and the scale 12 **D** **/** **D Post Surveyor** , I set the Pendulum Scales!"

As Reiji swiped the two cards on either side of his energy blade, the word Pendulum flashed on his blade. Two pillars of blue lights formed on his field as two monsters hovered in them: D/D Count Surveyor had a thin blood-colored body with black and white armor and a helmet which had several zoom lens (SC: 1).

D/D Post Surveyor was a thin gray skinned demon, prisoned inside a transparent cube made of glass. The monster was covered in white armor and had a helmet with a single red eye glowing in its center (SC: 12).

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. PENDULUM SUMMON! Come before me, my monster!"

As Reiji finished his chant, a giant portal opened between his Pendulum Scales as a ray of purple light shot out of it. The monster which appeared had a very similar appearance to D/D Count Surveyor, but this demon had a red robe around its waist from which a long white tail extended. Its head was an optical telescope with two golden gears on either side of the helmet. "Gaze intently upon the world, my servant! D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell!" (LV 8: ATK 2800).

"So this is the infamous Pendulum Summon the whole city talks about," Rys chuckled as he smirked wider. "Quite intriguing, but boring at the same time. Don't you think this Summoning Method is a little overpowered?"

"In war, it doesn't matter what weapon you use as long as you achieve victory. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Dual colored eyes narrowed. "Then I'm up! Draw!"

Rys looked to his Duel Disk as he pressed his finger on the screen, making the cards on Reiji's field appear on it. "I see... so your monster can negate all battle damage inflicted on you..." he nodded as he read the card's text. "I'll just have to avoid battling then."

"For starters, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I use **Depth Wings Barbarity** and **Dept** **h** **Wings Merciless** in my hand as Fusion Materials!"

Said monsters formed beside Rys: Depth Wings Barbarity was a dragon with black scales and red highlights with two galaxy-patterned wings. Depth Wings Merciless was a dragon with black scales and green highlights with two galaxy-patterned wings.

The the two dragons swirled into a red and green Fusion Portal as Rys chanted. "Dragon with a barbaric soul. Dragon with a merciless soul. Become the new emperor of the unknown future! FUSION SUMMON! Come before me: **Sacred Fallen Pride - Depth Wings Assassin**!"

The Fusion Monster which emerged from the portal was a dragon had dark-purple scales and two giant galaxy-patterned wings with purple flashing starts. The dragon roared as it held a sniper between its claws.

"As I expected..." Reiji muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "He fusion summoned on his first turn."

"I activate the effect of Barbarity and Merciless which were used as Fusion Materials, making Depth Wings Assassin gain two new effects!" Rys explained as he threw his arm forward. "Next I activate my dragon's own effect, targeting your Zero Maxwell with it!"

The dragon aimed its sniper at the said monster as it loaded its ammo. "Once per turn during my Main Phase 1, I can destroy a targeted monster! Prideless Aiming Shoot!"

"I activate my face-down, **Dimension Drape** ," Reiji called out as one of his face-downs flipped up, revealing a Normal Trap Card. "This turn, D/D/D monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

A transparent barrier formed around Zero Maxwell as it shielded it from a bullet fired by the enemy dragon.

"Tch... your luck. Attacking would be useless, so I set a card face-down and call it a turn."

"It's my turn then. I draw!" Reiji announced. "Using the currently set Pendulum Scales, I'll Pendulum Summon once again!"

Another portal opened above Reiji as a purple ray shot out of it. The monster which descended was an angel clad in silver armor, a snow white feathered wing and a mechanical one. The monster wore a helmet which had two demon-wings sprouting from either side. "The Level 4: **D** **/** **D** **Proud Angel**!"

"When this angel is the only monster Pendulum Summoned to my field, I add one D/D/D monster from my deck to my hand; I choose to add D/D/D Zero Laplace to my hand. D/D Proud Angel can be treated as two sacrifices when summoning a D/D/D monster, so I release my angel to Advance Summon!"

As D/D Proud Angel burst into light particles, a dark mist enveloped Reiji's field. Four long bone arms emerged from the mist as the monster revealed itself: it had a body made of bones and several tentacles thrashing behind it. The monster held an orb between two of its arms (LV 10: ATK ?).

"A paradigm lurks in the darkness of time!" Reiji chanted. "And an inexorable power awakens the demon of causality! Be born! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace"

"ATK unknown?" Rys muttered confused. "It must have a nasty effect..."

"Your observation is correct," Reiji mused with a faint smile. "Allow me to show the power which overcomes destiny itself! Battle! D/D/D Zero Laplace attack his dragon! With its effect, Zero Laplace's ATK becomes double the opponent's! Go! The End of Destiny!"

"I activate a Trap, **Fusion Protection**!" Rys cried out. "With this, my dragon won't be destroyed by battle this turn, also, all damage I take from battles involving it is halved!"

A transparent barrier formed around Depth Wings Assassin as Zero Laplace released a beam of purple light from its orb which struck the barrier (LP 4000 → 3250)

"Next D/D/D Zero Maxwell attacks! At the same moment, I activate the Pendulum Effect of D/D Post Surveyor! When a monster declares an attack, the attack target's Battle Position will be changed!"

Depth Wings Assassin (DEF 2800) kneeled down as Zero Maxwell zoomed on its target. "The effect of Zero Maxwell also activate!" Reiji shouted as he pointed forward. "When this card attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, that monster's DEF becomes zero!"

"But since my monster is in Defense Position, I won't take any damage!" Rys reminded. "It seems you made a misplay, Akaba Reiji."

"I beg differ," the gray-haired man adjusted his glasses. "Zero Maxwell can deal piercing damage. Which means you'll still take the damage! Go! The End of Sight!"

Depth Wings Assassin (DEF 2800 → 0) roared in pain and Zero Maxwell released a beam of light from its lens which struck the barrier (LP 3250 → 1850)

"Since the Damage Step ended, my dragon's DEF returns to normal," Rys stated (DEF 0 → 2800). "It seems I survived this turn."

"Indeed you have," Reiji sighed. "I set a card end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Rys shouted as he began his turn. "I activate Fusion Recovery, returning Depth Wings Merciless and Polymerization to my hand! Next, I'll activate the latter once again, fusing my Depth Wings Assassin with Merciless in my hand!"

"Dragon with a prideless soul. Dragon with a merciless soul. Become the new emperor of the unknown future! FUSION SUMMON! Come before me: **Depth Wings Prideless Dragon**!"

The upgraded version of Depth Wings Assassin had much darker armor, purple glowing claws and talons and an upgraded version of its older sniper (LV 9: ATK 2000).

"I activate the effect of my dragon!" Rys declared with a grin. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase 1, I can target and destroy a face-up monster my opponent controls and deal half its ATK as damage to my opponent! I choose your Zero Maxwell! Prideless Killing Shoot!"

"How predictable," Reiji told, seeming bored. "I activate a Trap, **Zero Protection**. When an effect which destroys cards is activated, that effect is negated. Using a strategy twice is futile."

"Are you sure?" Rys enquired. "Because this way it was guaranteed you'll protect your monster, thus falling into my trap! Battle! Depth Wings Prideless Dragon attack his Zero Laplace! And since my dragon is battling a monster the turn its first effect was activated, I can now double its ATK and negate the effect of your Zero Laplace!" (ATK 2000 → 4000).

"Now I see, this way, my Zero Laplace's effect won't activate, thus making me take 4000 damage and lose the Duel," Reiji realized not losing his composure. "However you forgot about the Pendulum Effect of D/D Post Surveyor. With it, I'll change Zero Laplace to Defense Position!"

"I won't let you escape!" Rys announced. "Since Merciless was used as Fusion Material, that monster gains a new effect: when my Depth Wings Prideless Dragon attacks a Defense Position monster, I can deal piercing damage to my opponent!"

The Fusion dragon aimed its sniper at Zero Laplace as a giant bullet of light shot out of it. The incoming attack could be seen on Reiji's glasses, who didn't move an inch as the bullet hit his monster, thus making it explode and indulged the entire back area in smoke.

" _With this... I defeated the Professor's son,_ " Rys thought content.

"Naive."

Rys gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing Reiji unharmed (LP 4000). "What!? Impossible! You should have taken 4000 damage!"

"I activated my last face-down," he explained. " **00 Barrier** is a Trap which makes any battle or effect damage become zero, also, it lets me add a Zero card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add my most powerful D/D/D monster to my hand."

Rys gritted his teeth in frustration. "I... set a card... and end my turn."

"Then I believe it's my turn," Reiji told calmly as he drew his card. "With the currently set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! D/D/D Zero Laplace!"

The previously destroyed monster reappeared on Reiji's field as it stood beside Zero Maxwell. "Now, allow me to show you... the complete ruler of all dimensions! Since I've just Pendulum Summoned a D/D/D Pendulum Monsters and the combined values of my Pendulum Scales exceed 12, I can call forth this!"

"The destroyer of dimensions," Reiji chanted as two giant portals opened on either side of Reiji's field. "The despair which suffocates all hope," two enormous clawed arms emerged from the portals as several chained balls chimed around the field. "Transcend upon this battlefield and call forth disaster!" the body of the newly summoned monster formed out of a black mist as it gave a loud inhuman battle cry (LV 12: ATK 3000).

"Transcendent Pendulum Summon! Be born! Level 12: **D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox**!"

Rys felt his breath being robbed away as he stared at the colossal monster. "A Level 12 to boot... amazing... no wonder why he's Akaba Leo's son..."

Purple eyes narrowed as their owner stared at the newly summoned monster on their field. " _This card... was the only gift my father ever gave me. I can't believe it's going to win me this Duel... and I don't want to admit how thankful I am for father, even if he's a monster himself. This card was the light which kept me moving forward, and now it's going to become the light which destroys his ambitions._ "

"I activate the effect of Zero Paradox!" Reiji declared. "When this card is special summoned, all other cards on the field are destroyed! Transcendence Submission!"

Two giant portals opened on either side of the field as all cards were sucked into it, leaving only Zero Paradox beside Reiji.

"Impossible..." muttered Rys as he took a step back. "He turned everything around with a single effect..."

"Battle! Zero Paradox, attack my opponent directly! The End of Dimensions!"

The monster obeyed its command as it concentrated a beam of light from its four arms which then exploded as it hit the ground in front of Rys, making him fly onto his back as he cried in pain (LP 1850 → 0).

 **Winner: Akaba Reiji!**

Reiji slowly walked up to Rys, who was having some trouble standing back to his feet. "Now I'd like to know why you've been sent to this Dimension. What are Akaba Leo's plans?"

Much to his surprise, his beaten opponent started laughing as he managed to stand back up. "Abaka Reiji... you think you're so high and mighty, that you can stop the Professor's ambitions... but in the end, you're just a fool..."

"Is that so? Care to explain why?"

"Leo sent me to every Dimension before this one," Rys explained as he took some steps back. "My mission was simple: find and secure a target, bring it to the Fusion Dimension under any circumstances. My targets were teenage girls, all sharing the same face. My target in this Dimension... was Hiiragi Yuzu."

"What?" Reiji gasped, seeming shocked for the first time today. "Hiiragi Yuzu you say? Why?"

"Beats me!" Rys laughed to the others confusion. "I don't know the details, just what I have to do. However, much to the old man's annoyance, all these girls were nowhere to be found, even if three out of the four, Serena, Rin, Ruri were already under his clunches. One day, they all disappeared, the exact day I was found unconscious in Academia with no memory of my past."

"It seems even Hiiragi Yuzu is gone from this Dimension," Rys continued as his face suddenly turned serious. "But I won't go back to Academia! I'm bored of getting ordered around by your father! However, Leo won't be happy 'bout that! He will send numerous Duel Soldiers to this Dimension to capture both me and Hiiragi Yuzu, even if he doesn't know she's missing too!"

"Per what you just told me, I can deduce you know a lot of valuable information about Academia and its Duel Soldiers," Reiji spoke up as he narrowed his eyes. "Thus, I'll have you come with me. You've already become a threat to my city, so I can't leave you roaming around."

"I wonder about that," Rys chuckled as he pressed the screen of his Duel Disk. On cue, an explosion occurred in the back area, enveloping the zone in flames and smoke. Rys took this chance to flee.

Reiji quickly evacuated the area, frustrated on not being able to get his remaining answers. All he did was get more questions.

* * *

 _Unknown Location..._

"I have a lot of bad news, Professor," an aide told to a man. The man was sitting on a throne with an angered expression.

"What no?" the Professor hissed.

"Yofune Rys, who we've sent to the Standard Dimension hasn't made any reports nor returned to Academia," the aide explained. "We believe he betrayed us and is now freely roaming in that Dimension."

"That brat..." Leo muttered.

"Also," the aide continued. "From the memories, we've gathered from Shiunin Sora, we've discovered something quite strange. Please observe."

Three photos materialized in front of Leo, one being Faji Ryu, Sakushi Ryx, and Yofune Rys. The Professor gasped as he widens his eyes. "Impossible..."

"What do we, Professor?"

"We eliminate them!" Leo said as he stood up from his throne. "Send an Obelisk Force squad to invade the Standard Dimension: order them to card these three and search for the counterparts of Serena!"

"Sir... there's something else... I didn't tell you yet," the aide told, fear evident in his eyes. "In the memories of Shiunin Sora, we've also discovered... that Hiiragi Yuzu disappeared from the Standard Dimension."

"What!?"

Akaba Leo trembled back into his throne as he stared forward wide-eyed. Serena, Ruri, Rin, and now Hiiragi Yuzu too. How come they all disappeared? There has to be an explanation!

"Reiji..." the Professor muttered. "It was Reiji... yes that's it! Yofune Rys was just working for him undercover! Each time we sent him to a Dimension, he handed each girl to him! That must be it! Which means... all the girls are in the Standard Dimension!"

Leo jolted up as he narrowed his eyes. "My previous order remains: send a squad to that Dimension and tell them to capture the four girls no matter what! Also, send Shiunin Sora as well. We should reward him for the information he gave us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **And with that, chapter 12 is finished.**

 **In today's Duel, I made Reiji use his Manga Version Deck, with the super-long-name-not-three-but-four-Ds Zero Paradox! In future episodes, I'm not going to make him use this deck again, maybe only some cards. The extra 'D' in Zero Paradox's name I think stands for 'Destroyer' or 'Disaster' or something like that. I don't think the D/D Surveyor monsters will become a real thing, but I think Zero Paradox might.**

 **As for Rys: all the monsters in his deck have an effect when used as Fusion Material, the effect to have that Fusion Monster gain a new effect. His deck focuses around Fusion Summoning. In this chapter, his Ace Monster didn't appear.**

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **-** **Dark** **Contract with the Infinity Pendulum** - _C_ _ontinous_ _S_ _pell-_

 _Activate only if you control no cards. Once per turn, if you have no cards in your Pendulum Zones: Add 2 "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Dark Contract with the Infinity Pendulum" once per turn, and only once that turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 3000 damage._

 **-** **Zero Contract** - _Normal Spell-_

 _Activate only while you control no monsters. Destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control: Add 1 "0" or "Zero" card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Zero Contract" per turn._

 **-** **D** **/** **D Count Surveyor** (LV 8/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/SC 1/Effect)

 _P_ _endulum_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _You can only Pendulum Summon "D/D" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: Banish all face-up monsters your opponent controls; Special Summon 1 Token with the same name, Level/Rank, Type, Attribute as one of the banished monsters and an original ATK and DEF equal to the total ATK and DEF of the banished monsters. During that turn's End Phase, destroy that Token and special summon all banished monster by this card's first effect to your opponent's field in Attack Position._

 _M_ _onster_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: This card gains ATK equal to the opponent's monster until the end of Damage Calculation._

 **-** **D** **/** **D Post Surveyor** (LV 2/ATK 700/DEF 700/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/SC 12/Effect)

 _P_ _endulum_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _You can only Pendulum Summon "D/D" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Unless you have a "D/D Count Surveyor" in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 8. (Quick Effect): When a monster declares an attack on another monster; You can switch the attacked monster's battle position. This effect of "D/D Post Surveyor" can only be used once per turn._

 _M_ _onster_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _During either player's turn once, you can switch the battle position of a face-up monster._

 **-** **Depth Wings Barbarity** *LV 4 - ATK/1000 - DEF/1000 - Dragon - DARK - Effect*

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._ _A monster that was Fusion Summoned using this card as Material gains this effect:_

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase_ _._

 **-** **Dept** **h** **Wings Merciless** *LV 4 - ATK/800 - DEF/600 - Dragon - DARK - Effect*

 _When this card attacks, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Calculation. A monster that was Fusion Summoned using this card as Material gains this effect:_

 _When this card attacks, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Calculation._

 **-** **Sacred Fallen Pride - Depth Wings Assassin** (LV 8/ATK 1500/DEF 2800/Dragon/DARK/ Fusion/Effect)

 _2+ "Depth Wings" monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Destroy that target. If the target was successfully destroyed, this card can't attack this turn. When this card attacks an opponent's monster the turn this card's first effect was activated: Double this card's ATK. You can only control 1 "Sacred Fallen Pride - Depth Wings Assassin"._

 **\- Dimension Drape** - _Normal Trap-_

 _This turn, "D/D/D" monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **-** **D** **/** **D** **Proud Angel** (LV 4/ATK 600/DEF 1800/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/SC 8/Effect)

 _P_ _endulum_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _When you Pendulum Summon exactly 1 "D/D" monster: Draw 1 card. (Quick Effect): Destroy this card and target 1 "D/D" monster you control; This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 _M_ _onster_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand (and no other monsters where Pendulum Summoned): Add 1 "D/D/D" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Proud Angel" once per turn. The turn you activate this effect you can only summon "D/D" monsters. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "D/D/D" monster._

 **\- Fusion Protection** - _Normal Trap-_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster you control: This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle, also, all battle damage you take from battles involving that card is cut in half._

 **\- Depth Wings Prideless Assassin** (LV 9/ATK 2000/DEF 3000/Dragon/DARK/Fusion/Effect)

 _"Sacred Fallen Pride - Depth Wings Assassin" + 1 or more "Depth Wings" monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. If the target was successfully destroyed, this card can't attack this turn. When this card attacks an opponent's monster the turn this card's first effect was activated: Double this card's ATK and negate the effects of that monster. You can only control 1 "Depth Wings Prideless Assassin"._

 **\- Zero Protection** - _Normal Trap-_

 _When an effect which destroys cards is activated: Negate that effect._

 **\- 00 Barrier** - _N_ _ormal_ _T_ _rap-_

 _Activate when you would be dealt battle or effect damage._ _The damage inflicted to you becomes 0_ _._ _Then_ _,_ _add_ _1 "0" or "Zero" card from your deck to your hand._

 **\- D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox** (LV 12/ATK 3000/DEF 3000/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/SC 13/Effect)

 _P_ _endulum_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _You can only Pendulum Summon "D/D" monsters. This effect can't be negated. (Quick Effect): During either player's Main Phase 1, you can activate this effect; Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls. When you Pendulum Summon exactly 1 "D/D/D" Pendulum Monster and you control no other cards on your side of the field: Pay half your LP and banish that monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _M_ _onster_ _E_ _ffect_ _:_ _This card can't be Normal Summoned/Set or be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. When you Pendulum Summon exactly 1 "D/D/D" Pendulum Monster and the combined value of your Pendulum Scales exceeds this card's Level, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned by its own effect, you can activate this effect: Destroy all other cards on the field. You can only use this effect once per turn and you can only summon 1 "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox" per turn. When this card would leave the field: Place it in the Pendulum Zone instead._

\- _Trivia: I made Zero Paradox be a Pendulum Monster because its effect to destroy the whole field only activates when special summoned by its effect and it only has 3000 ATK and DEF. This way it's a little bit more OP._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **\- Preview:**

 _ **Turn 13: Battle Royale Begins**_

 _ **16 duelists now compete in a Battle Royal. This is a competition taking place in four battle zones, and Pendulum Cards are scattered around these Zones. But during this event, just as Reiji expected, the Fusion Dimension makes their move and several Duel Soldiers, the Obelisk Force, appear in the City and card everybody in their path. Sora also appears and heads straight for Shun in order to get his revenge. Thus, Maiami City goes into chaos!**_


	13. Battle Royale Begins

**Sorry for the late update, but I was full with work in these days. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 13:**_

 _ **Battle Royale Begins**_

* * *

The entire Stadium cheered and clapped their hands. Sixteen Duelists, the remaining ones in the Junior Youth Championship, stood proudly in the middle of the Stadium.

"Kurosaki Shun didn't come, it seems." Ryu thought aloud as he looked from left to right, not seeing the said person anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Gong wondered. "The event is about to start." he reminded. Even the three Duelists from the Knight of Duels seemed to take notice of Kurosaki's absence.

"Everyone! Thank you for waiting!" the usual cheery voice of Nico shouted as he appeared beside the Duelists. "Right now, a Battle Royal between these sixteen Junior Youth competitors will take place!" he told as everyone seemed shocked by the revelation.

"Now then, let's explain the rules! The match will begin at noon and at that time Actions Cards will be spread out! And here's the important part: there are Pendulum Cards all scattered along the city, made by the LDS Corporation!"

"So we can all Pendulum Summon!?" Ryu asked, seeming shocked.

"The competitors must find at least two of them and then Duel!" Nico continued. "The matches will be held under the Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards included. The winner gets to takes the amount of bet Pendulum Cards by the loser and acquire them as their own! The time limit is twenty-four hours!"

"Also, the city will be split into four areas based on the fields in the Field Spell: Wonder Quartet. The competitors are free to Duel in any of these areas! Let's start! All Duelists, prepare your Duel Disks!"

On cue, the sixteen entrants equipped their Duel Disks as their energy blades came to life. [Battle Royal Mode - Activated.]

The crowd erupted into cheers as the gate opened, revealing the streets of Maiami City. "Now then, let's get this started! Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action..."

" **DUEL**!" the sixteen shouted together as they ran into the city which transformed into four different zones as the Wonder Quartet Action Field got activated.

* * *

 _In the Volcano Area..._

" _With this, I've got two._ "

Ryu thought as he stared at the two Pendulum Monsters in his hand, one being **Pendulum Statue Yellow Beetle** and the other **Pendulum Statue Purple Lance**. He nodded to himself as he placed the two cards in his deck.

"Now that you have two, you'll be Dueling us!"

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he turned around, seeing two fellow competitors some feet away. One was a short fair skinned male who wore yellow martial arts clothing. He has glasses and a Mickey Mouse-like hat. The other was a tall fair skinned male who wore blue martial arts clothing and had black hair tied up in a pigtail.

"I'm Takeda Makoto from the Ryozanpaku Dojo!" the smaller one spoke. "And together with my friend, Umesugi Ken, we'll take you one!"

"We'll make sure to humiliate you, Fuji Ryu!" the taller one vowed as they both raised their Duel Disks.

"A two-on-one Duel," Ryu sighed as he raised his own Duel Disk. "Bunch of cowards."

" **DUEL**!" the three shouted.

 **Ryu - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Makoto - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ken - LP 4000**

"I'll be taking the first turn," Ryu announced as he took hold of two cards in his hand. "Using the scale 3 Pendulum Statue Purple Lance and the scale 9 Pendulum Statue Yellow Beetle, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of blue light formed by Ryu's sides as two monsters rose up: Purple Lance, as the name suggests, was a lance-shaped purple crystal (SC 3). Yellow Beetle, on the other hand, was a yellow colored statue resembling a beetle with a green spear sticking out its head (SC 9).

"Bring it on!" Makoto shouted as he grinned.

"We'll drag you into the darkness of defeat!" Ken told with his own smirk.

"Darkness?" Ryu echoed. "No... I won't do that again... I won't hurt anybody! With the currently set Pendulum Scales, I can simultaneously summon monsters through Level 4 and 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

A portal opened between the two pillars as a ray of light shot out of it. "Water Lord of Judgment - Miseria!" Ryu called out as his Ace Monster appeared by his side. "Due to the Pendulum Effect of Purple Lance, all monsters I control gain 300 ATK, and with Yellow Beetle, all Normal Monsters I control gain 300 ATK!"

Both statues in the Pendulum Zones glowed as Miseria's power rose (ATK 2500 → 3100). "I end my turn with this!"

"My turn!" Makoto declared as he drew. Just like Ryu, he held up two cards from his hand. "You aren't the only one who can Pendulum Summon; using the scale 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Shield and the scale 11 Pendulum Statue Purple Sword, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

A purple crystal shield and sword appeared on his field in pillars of blue light with a 5 and 11 under them. "Pendulum Summon! Come to me! Level 6: **Tsumuji the Earthwind Star**! Level 7: **Arashi the Skywind Star**!"

Two monsters shot out the Pendulum Portal as they landed beside Makoto: Tsumuji was a human with fair skin and two yellow eyes. It wore green armor and had a dark-blue eagle-like hoodie over its head (ATK 2200). Arashi had the exact same attire as its comrade but had a white eagle-like hoodie and its eyes were red (ATK 2300).

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Purple Sword!" Makoto stated. "Once per turn, I can have all Warrior monsters I control gain 200 ATK!"

Both warriors on his field gained a fiery aura (ATK 2200 → 2400) (ATK 2300 → 2500). "Next I activate the effect of Arashi: once per turn, I can change one other Wind monster on my side of the field to Defense Position and have Arashi gain that monster's ATK until the end of this turn!"

"What!" Ryu gasped as Tsumuji crouched on one knee and Arashi gained another power boost (ATK → DEF 2000) (ATK 2500 → 4900).

"Next I activate Tsumuji's own effect!" Makoto grinned wider. "Once per turn, if I control another Wind monster on my field, I can change the battle position of a face-up monster my opponent controls! I choose your Ace!"

Miseria took a defensive stance (ATK → DEF 2000) beside its owner. "Also, the turn I use this effect, whenever a Wind monster attacks a Defense Position monster, I can inflict piercing damage to my opponent!"

"There's even more!" Ryu grunted to his opponent's explanation.

"Battle! Arashi will attack your Ace!" Makoto announced as said monster fired an arrow towards its target.

Ryu gritted his teeth as he started running, looking for an Action Card. "I activate the effect of Ice Blade Joker in my hand! By discarding it and targeting Miseria, this turn, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

Ryu took notice of a card laying on the ground, making him smile. However, just as he was about to pick it up, Ken clashed into him and made Ryu fall on the ground, all while Ken gathered the Action Card.

The arrow which Arashi fired hit Miseria, but didn't destroy the latter (LP 4000 → 1100). "It seems this card couldn't help anyway!" Ken told as he also grinned wider. "I activate the Action Spell, Flame Ball inflicting 200 damage to you!"

Four spheres of fire burst out the card as they hit Ryu, making him fall to one knee (LP 1100 → 900).

"Nice one Umesugi!" Makoto praised his comrade.

"Leave it to me, Takeda!" Ken returned the praise.

"You might act thought and powerful," Ryu said as he stood up. "However all your strength is nothing else than your cowardly-way of Dueling."

"You shouldn't run your mouth just yet!" Makoto warned his opponent. "Because my turn isn't over yet! Now that my Battle Phase is over, I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Arashi and Tsumuji!"

"Blow wind! Rage storm! Surging God of destruction, reign over this land! FUSION SUMMON! Come, Level 10: Supreme Wind Star, Fuujin!"

The new monster which emerged from the portal was clad in dark-green armor and held a purple scythe (ATK 3000). "I end my turn, but at this moment, the effect of Fuujin activates! During either player's End Phase, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each Warrior monster on the field!"

Fuujin swung its massive scythe as a storm of wind blew past Ryu (LP 900 → 400). "I've only got 400 LP remaining..." Ryu muttered as he started running.

"I won't let you escape!" Makoto vowed as he followed the ninja-Duelist.

"My turn!" Ken shouted as he drew his card. "Here comes my Pendulum! I, using the scale 5 Purple Shield and the scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scales!"

The same Pendulum Monsters which Makoto used appeared now on Ken's field too. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 6: Todoroki the Earthbolt Star! Level 7: **Senko the Skybolt Star**!"

Two monsters emerged from the portal as they stood beside Ken: Todoroki wore orange-red armor and had a hedgehog-like hoodie over its blond hair (ATK 2100). Senko, on the other hand, wore dark-purple armor and had a ferret-like hoodie over its purple hair (ATK 2400).

"I activate Purple Sword's Pendulum Effect," Ken stated as he smiled. "Once per turn, I can have all Warrior monsters I control gain 200 ATK! Also, as long as Senko is face-up on my field, all Light monsters gain the ability to deal piercing damage!"

Both warriors got surrounded by a fiery aura as they gave a battle cry (ATK 2100 → 2300) (ATK 2400 → 2600). "Battle! Senko attack his Ace Monster!"

The said monster jumped towards Miseria as it swung its staff. Ryu managed to pick up an Action Card as the attacked got closer by the second. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

A transparent barrier formed around the Water Lord as it protected it from any harm. "Don't forget I've got two monsters!" Ken reminded. "Battle! Todoroki attacks next!"

The other warrior swung its club at Miseria as the latter got hit and destroyed (LP 400 → 100). "To think they could destroy Miseria this easily..." Ryu muttered.

"It seems you escape defeat. Now my Battle Phase comes to an end," Ken stated. "Allowing me to activate my own Polymerization, fusing Todoroki and Senko!"

"Flash across the Heavens! Echo through the Earth! Lightning God of destruction, reign over this land! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth: Supreme Lightning Star, Raijin!"

The warrior God which emerged from the portal wore yellow armor and held a black sword (ATK 3000). "I end my turn!" Ken announced as he looked at Makoto.

"And now the effect of Fuujin activates!" the other declared. "You take 500 damage for each Warrior monster on the field, with two, that's a total of 1000 damage!"

The Supreme Wind Star swung its scythe once again as a storm of wind blew in Ryu direction. The latter gasped as his eyes scanned for an Action Card as the storm got closer second by second...

* * *

 _In the Ancient Ruins area..._

Kurosaki Shun widens his eyes as he pointed forward. "Battle! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon; rend and tear all! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Said Xyz Monster screeched above Shun as its body got covered in flames. Rise Falcon flew up the sky as it then dived down against its owner's opponents, Ashley, Bram, and Carl from the Knights of Duels. All three Duelists fell to the ground as their LP hit zero.

"These are not fit to be Lancers," Shun said as he turned to leave.

The sound of somebody clapping their hands made him stop in his tracks. Shun moved his gaze towards his left and saw a young person standing some feet away ahead of him. "It's you... Shiunin... Sora..."

"It's good to know you remember me!" Sora chuckled as he narrowed his green eyes at his enemy. "I've been waiting for this. For when I can settle the score with you, Kurosaki Shun!"

"After returning to your Dimension in nothing but shame, you're still obsessed with that?" Shun asked. "Having lost once wasn't enough?"

"On the contrary, it was perfect!" Sora told as his smirk widen. "It made me understand how I needed to gain more power in order to crush all of you Xyz scums! Now that my deck and I have evolved, I'm ready to take you on and defeat you! But first..."

The cyan-haired male snapped his fingers as three blue uniformed figures emerged from the shadows from behind Shun. "It seems your cowardliness is still the same." the latter comment.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Sora quickly exclaimed as he motioned towards the three Knights of Duels lying on the ground. "I just don't want those three interfering with us. Guys! You know what to do."

The three Obelisk Force members raised their Duel Disks as from each a purple light flashed, covering Ashley, Bram, and Carl. As the light faded away, the only remaining were three cards with the bruised faces of the three Knights of Duels.

"Please, come this way Kurosaki," Sora spoke up as he extended his arm towards said person. "I've already chosen our battlefield. Follow me."

"No matter what tricks you try to pull, you won't win," Shun told as he walked past the cyan-haired male, who followed him.

"Shiunin Sora doesn't want any interference while he's Dueling," the Obelisk Force member with a red jewel in its helmet told the other two. "For now, we'll close off this area by carding anybody who enters it."

"You won't be carding anybody as long as I'm here, Academia!"

The three Obelisk Force members turned around to see a person walking towards them. The newcomer had a black long-neck-shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, black colored jeans, and brown boots. The person wore a black cloak around its shoulders. A red scarf was tied around the person's long black hair which hangs down in a high ponytail.

Ryx glared as he activated his Duel Disk. "Fight me."

"And who are you?" the one with a yellow jewel asked.

"Since he knew we were from Academia, he must be a Xyz Remnant," the green jeweled one told. "In which case, we must eliminate you."

" _I may not remember if I ever Dueled with an Obelisk Force member before_ ," Ryx thought as he clenched his fists. " _But Shun told me everything about their strategies. My deck is also constructed around that given information, so I mustn't lose. For Shun and the Resistance's sake!_ "

" **DUEL**!" the four shouted.

 **Ryx - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Red - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yellow - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Green - LP 4000**

"I'll start us off! My turn!" Ryx shouted as he examined the five cards in his hand. "To start things off, I normal summon Nature Nume Deity from my hand! Then, since I control a Nume monster, I can special summon Fire Nume Deity from my hand!"

His two monsters formed beside Ryx as both gave a battle cry (ATK 500) (ATK 500). "The turn Fire Nume Deity is summoned, I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent!" Ryx explained as his Fire Nume Deity threw a sphere of flames towards the Obelisk Force, however, it only hit one of the three, Red (LP 4000 → 3000).

"You've jammed your Duel Disk so the only one takes damage at a time, huh?" Ryx thought aloud. "Not that will help you from escaping defeat. Using my two Level 3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Nature and Fire Nume Deity turned into rays of light as they entered a galaxy-like portal. "The guardian deity of souls, pass judgment upon all our foes! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3: **Guardian Nume Deity**!"

The Xyz Monster which emerged from the portal held two wooden shields depicturing a lion's head (DEF 2500). "Next I activate a Continous Spell: **Nume's Cursed Reflection**! As long as this card is in play, every time I would take damage from a card effect, that damage is redirected to my opponent! With this, I end my turn!"

"After a Xyz Summon, he activates a card which protects him from effect damage?" Yellow wondered as he turned to his comrade who took damage. "It seems we're fighting a well-informed enemy. Must be a Xyz Remnant."

"It doesn't matter who he is," Red scoffed as he glared at his opponent. "He's getting in our way, a very good reason to card this fool. My turn, draw! I normal summon Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand!"

A mechanical dark-green dog monster appeared beside Red as it howled (ATK 1000). "Now I activate its effect, allowing me to Fusion Summon without the need of a Fusion card by using monsters on my field and hand! I fuse Hound Dog with **Antique Gear Fusion Core** in my hand which can be treated as any Antique Gear monster when used as Fusion Material!"

Antique Gear Fusion Core was a rusty colored machine: its body was a giant rotating gear with a glass-ball in its center in which electricity cracked. The two monsters swirled in a red and blue portal as Red chanted.

"Mechanical hound and gear who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5: Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"

A monster very similar to Hound Dog launched out the portal: this one had two heads instead of one (ATK 1400). "I activate the effect of Fusion Core in my graveyard: by discarding **Antique Gear Supporter** from my hand, I can add this card back to my hand! Next, I activate Polymerization from my hand, fusing together Double Bite Hound Dog and Fusion Core!"

"Mechanical hound and gear who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7: Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

An Antique Gear Hound Gog with three head launched out the Fusion Portal with a mechanical howl (ATK 1800). "The effect of Antique Gear Supporter in my graveyard activates! When I summon an Antique Gear monster, this card becomes an Equip Card to that monster, increasing its ATK by 1000!"

Antique Gear Supporter formed on Red's field: this monster's body was a giant rusty gear too, but it had two machine guns sticking out from its sides. The gear attached itself onto Triple Bite's back (ATK 1800 → 2800).

"Battle!" Red announced as he pointed forward. "Triple Bite Hound Dog attack his Xyz Monster!"

The two machine guns on the Hounds back started firing bullets after bullets towards its target. "I activate the effect of Guardian Nume Deity!" Ryx abruptly stated. "By using an Overlay Unit, I negate your attack! Holy Shield!"

A sphere of light orbiting around Guardian Nume Deity got absorbed into its chest as a transparent barrier formed around the monster, protecting it from the bullets.

"You managed to save yourself this time, but my monster can attack three times during the Battle Phase!" Red revealed as he smirked evilly. "Go! Attack for a second time!"

"Then I'll just activate my monster's effect for the second time! Holy Shield!"

The same outcome repeated itself, leaving Ryx and his monster unharmed.

"But now your pathetic Xyz Monster doesn't have any Overlay Units left!" Red sneered. "And I've still got an attack left! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks for a third time!"

"There are more ways to stop an attack!" Ryx told as he held up a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of Thunder Nume Deity in my hand: when a Nume monster is attacked, by special summoning this card from my hand, I can negate your attack!"

In a flash of light, Thunder Nume Deity appeared by Guardian's side as a transparent shield formed in front of Ryx's field, blocking another round of bullets.

"Also, when Thunder Nume Deity is summoned, I can special summon a Nume monster from my deck! I choose **Ancient Nume Deity**!"

The newly summoned Nume monster held two shields made of rock instead of wood. They depictured a monkey (DEF 1000).

"Persistent little brat..." Red muttered in anger. "I set a card and end my turn! But don't get ahead of yourself, because my comrades' will teach you a lesson in opposing us!"

"You don't need to say that again!" Green smirked widely at Red's words. "My turn, draw! I activate the Continous Spell, Antique Gear Fortress. But this card won't stay for long because I activate Antique Gear Catapult! With this Spell Card, if I control no monsters, by destroying a face-up card I control, I can special summon an Antique Gear monster from my deck! So I destroy Fortress to special summon Antique Gear Gadget from my deck!"

A little rusty robot formed by Green's side: It had a large gear on its back and a red, green, yellow gear on its chest (ATK 500). "Now, since Antique Gear Fortress got destroyed, I can special summon an Antique Gear monster from my hand or graveyard! Say hi to Antique Gear Wyvern!"

A dragon-like monster made of rusty metal appeared beside Green as it howled (1700). "By tributing these two monsters, I Advance Summon! Appear! Level 9: Antique Gear Reactor Dragon!"

The two monsters burst into particles as they got replaced by a giant rusty dragon with old rags as its wings. The dragon's eyes flashed a bright pink as it roared (ATK 3000).

"You should tremble in fear kid!" Green told as he looked at his newly summoned dragon. "Reactor Dragon gains different effects based on the monsters I tributed for its summon: since I used a Gadget monster, Reactor Dragon can now attack twice during the Battle Phase! Since I used an Antique Gear, my dragon can now inflict piercing damage! But this guy's third effect is my favorite. Do you wanna know why? When Reactor Dragon attacks, you can't activate Spell, Trap AND Monster Effects!"

"In other words, when Reactor Dragon attacks you can't say anything about it!" Yellow continued his fellow Duelist's words.

"That is little importance to me," Ryx stated as he closed his eyes. "As long as Guardian Nume Deity is on my field, you can't attack other Nume monsters I control. Also, Ancient Nume Deity has the same effect."

"But that would mean-!"

"Exactly," Ryx cut off Red's words as he reopened his eyes. "You can't declare an attack. And since both Guardian and Ancient's effects are Continous Effects, Reactor Dragon's negation effect can't be activated if it can't attack in the first place!"

"You waited for the bitter end to reveal their effects, you Xyz scum..." Green muttered as he clenched his fists. "As it stands I can attack... I activate the Spell Card **Antique Gear Sniper** from my hand: with this card, if I control a Level 6 or higher Antique Gear monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and inflict 600 damage to my opponent! I choose your Continous Spell!"

A lightning bolt shot out the Spell Card as it hit Nume's Cursed Reflection, destroying it and lowering Ryx's LP (LP 4000 → 3400). "With this, I end my turn!"

"That's my cue!" Yellow shouted as he drew. "I activate the Spell Card **Antique Gear Litter** from my hand! This card allows me to send an Antique Gear Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard along with a monster which is listed on that card from my deck! I send Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog and Antique Gear Hound Dog to the graveyard! Next, I activate Antique Gear Scrap Fusion which allows me to use these two monsters in my graveyard for a Fusion Summon!"

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

Another three-headed hound emerged from the Fusion Portal with a howl (ATK 1800).

"Even their summoning chants are the same..." Ryx sighed in desperation.

"I normal summon Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand and activate its effect! When normal summoned, it burns away 600 of your LP! Do it: Hound Flame!"

Another Hound Dog formed beside Yellow as it opened its mouth, revealing a flamethrower as fire shot out of it, hitting Ryx (LP 3400 → 2800).

"I hope you're keeping up because I'm just getting started!" Yellow taunted with a wide grin. "I activate the other effect of Hound Dog, allowing me to fuse it with Triple Bite without the need of a Fusion Card!"

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9: Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

A new version of Hound Dog emerged: this one was a dark-red colored hound with three heads and several sharp tails sticking out from its back (ATK 2800). "Its effect activates! When Ultimate Hound Dog is Fusion Summoned, your LP is cut in half!"

The three head released a massive stream of energy which hit Ryx who stumbled backward, almost falling off his feet (LP 2800 → 1400).

"I can't attack, so I'll end my turn with two face-down," Yellow concluded. "You were an idiot to take all of us three head-on, let me tell you that. Your own idiocy will be your downfall!"

Ryx's eyes started faintly glowing as he took hold of the top card of his deck. "My-"

"My turn!"

Everybody gasped at the shout of a new voice. [Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP] the newly arrived person's Duel Disk told as shockwaves run along their body (LP 4000 → 2000).

"I, the man Gong, do not approve of your way of Dueling!" Gong shouted as he walked up beside Ryx. "Don't worry Ryu: I'll aid you in this Duel!"

"Ryu?" the other muttered confuse as his eyes turned normal.

"Somebody else wants to be crushed?" Red laughed together with his comrades. "Very well: be our guest. You'll lose anyway."

Gong narrowed his eyes at the taunts. "Since I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, by discarding a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand!"

A little red colored robot appeared beside him as it held up its trumpet (ATK 300). "Next I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Scales from my hand and use its effect! When this card is summoned, I can revive one Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai monster from my graveyard; the one I choose is Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns!"

A green colored robot holding a scale formed on his field (ATK 800). Another Superheavy Samurai materialized on Gong's field, this one has an appearance similar to a chest plate with two horns sticking out from its sides (ATK 0).

"I tune the Level 4 Scales to my Level 2 Trumpeter!" Gong shouted as Trumpeter turned into two green rings as Scales entered them, gaining an orange outline. "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield infested by evil! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6: Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

A red colored machine formed on Gong's field as it swung its club and sitting cross-legged (DEF 2500). "A Synchro Summon..." Ryx muttered astonished. "Just like Ryh..."

"The effect of Shutendoji activates!" Gong exclaimed. "When this card is Synchro Summoned while I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards you control!"

"What did you say!?"

Shutendoji swung its club as it created a storm of wind to destroy all the face-down on the Obelisk Forces' field. "Our Trap Cards..."

"I activate the effect of Soulhorns on my field to equip it to Shutendoji. I also activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall in my hand, equipping it to Shutendoji and raising its DEF by 1200!"

Soulhorns attached itself onto Shutendoji's shoulders as a giant green colored machine wall also combined with the Synchro Monster around its left arm (DEF 2500 → 3700).

"And how do you plan on attacking us exactly?" Yellow sneered. "Your monster is in Defense Position, so you can's attack!"

"Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji can attack in Defense Position by using its DEF during the Damage Calculation," Gong revealed, shocking the three opponents. "Battle! Shutendoji attack Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

The Synchro Monster used its club to hit the Hound Dog, destroying it with ease and damaging Red (LP 3000 → 2100). "With the effect of Soulhorns, since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my graveyard, Shutendoji can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" Red gasped in horror as Shutendoji swung its weapon once again, sending Red flying off his feet (LP 2100 → 0). The Obelisk Force member vanished in a light as his LP hit zero, disappearing from the area.

"Impossible..." Green whispered in fear. "A nobody from Standard... actually managed to defeat one of us..."

"I, the man Gong, have just begun!" he announced. "I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Kōgek** **-II** in my hand! After a Superheavy Samurai monster finished its attack, by discarding this card, that monster can attack another monster once again in a row!"

"Battle! Shutendoji will now attack the other Hound Dog!"

The Superheavy Samurai destroyed the Ultimate Hound Dog on Yellow's field (LP 4000 → 3100). "And since the monster which Kōgek-II allowed to attack again destroyed a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half its ATK!"

Shutendoji smashed the ground in front of Yellow, sending the latter falling onto his back (LP 3100 → 1700). "You lowlife..." he grunted in pain.

"With this, I end my turn." Gong concluded as he turned to his 'friend'. "Next is your turn, Ryu. Show them your way of Dueling."

"I'm not Ryu, you idiot," Ryx hissed, much to the other's confusion. "My name is Ryx!"

"Eh?" Gong seemed confused. "But you-"

"Look exactly like him?" the long-haired male finished. "I don't know why myself why, but we two have the same face. I thank you for getting rid of my opponents' face-downs, even if it was unnecessary. Next, it's my turn! I draw!"

"First I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure, allowing me to draw two cards since there are two Xyz Monsters on the field. Now, I activate Instant Overlay, turning this Quick-Play Spell into Guardian Nume Deity's Overlay Unit. To finish things, I activate the Continous Spell, **Rank-Up** **-** **Magic** **-** **Crest Force**!"

"H-Hold up!" Yellow called out, eyes wide. "I-If that card is a Continous Spell, that means-"

"Every turn I can use its effect to Rank-Up Summon?" Ryx finished with a cruel smile. "Exactly. Let me be the first one to spread fear into your hearts, Academia! I activate Crest Force's effect! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit from a Xyz Monster I control, I can Rank-Up that monster and special summon a new Xyz Monster which is 1 Rank higher!"

" _Rank-Up...?_ " Gong thought surprised. " _Ryu can do the same thing as Kurosaki? No wait - this person isn't Ryu, is he? So he was telling the truth about not being my so known friend?_ "

"Using the Rank 3 Guardian Nume Deity, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Ryx declared as his Xyz Monster reentered the galaxy-like portal. "RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear: Rank 4! **SAVIOR NUME DEITY**!"

The new monster had a similar appearance to Guardian Nume Deity, with chaos-like energy running along its body and shields which showed a lion (ATK 0).

"H-Haha! You got me worried there, kid," Green said sounding relieved. "You went through that trouble just to get out a monster with zero ATK? Have you lost it?"

"During my turn only, Savior Nume Deity's ATK becomes equal to the difference between my current LP and 4000," Ryx explained ignoring his opponent. "Which means its ATK stand at 2600. Continuing with my turn, I overlay my Level 3 Thunder and Ancient Nume Deity!"

"Another Xyz Summon?" Gong asked shocked.

"The deity which hides in the shadows, appear and pass judgment upon all our foes!" Ryx chanted. "XYZ SUMMON! Come forth: Rank 3! Shadow Nume Deity!"

Shadow Nume Deity emerged from the galaxy-like portal with two light spheres orbiting around it (ATK 0) as it stood beside Savior Nume Deity (ATK 0 → 2600). "Since a Nume Xyz Monster has been summoned to my field, Nature Nume Deity becomes an Overlay Unit to that monster from my graveyard, also, thanks to Ancient Nume's other effect, Shadow Nume Deity gains 1000 ATK since I used the former as Material for its summon!"

Two more lights formed as they orbited around Shadow Nume Deity (ATK 0 → 1000/OVU x 4). "Battle! First I'll get rid of the trash! Shadow Nume Deity attack Yellow directly! At the same time, I detach an Overlay Unit from Shadow Nume in order to increase its ATK by 1000!"

"No, wait!" Yellow tried to argue but Shadow Nume Deity rammed its body into him, making him cry in pain as he vanished in light (LP 1700 → 0).

"The last one is you," Ryx said as he pointed at Green who shrieked. "Battle: Savior Nume Deity attacks Antique Gear Reactor Dragon! I detach two Overlay Units from Shadow Nume in order to increase Savior Nume's ATK by 2000!"

Like Shadow Nume, Savior (ATK 2600 → 4600) also rammed its body into the enemy, making the rusty dragon explode as Green fell to his knees (LP 4000 → 2400).

"Let's see how these Action Cards work," Ryx said as he picked up an Action Card from a nearby wall. "It seems the Goddess of luck is on my side: I activate Wonder Chance, allowing my Savior Nume Deity to attack yet again!"

"This can't be happening!" Green yelled as he got hit by the Xyz Monster, sending him flying and vanishing in light (LP 2400 → 0).

 **Winner: Ryx - Gong!**

"To defeat not one but two opponents during the same turn," Gong muttered astonished. "I, the man Gong, am really surprised."

"You should run away," Ryx spoke up. "Academia is everywhere in the city by now. You might have been lucky to win, but if you lose, there won't be a second chance."

"Who... are you? Are you Ryu's brother perhaps?"

"Dear God no!" Ryx snapped at Gong's question. "I'm not his brother! And why aren't you listening to me! Get lost before Academia finds you!"

"I, the man Gong, won't move from this spot until you tell me what's going on here!"

Ryx let out a long sigh as he saw Gong's seriousness. "Academia: a school in the Fusion Dimension that trains Duel Soldiers which are used to conquer the other Dimensions by turning its populace into cards. They already succeeded in destroying the Xyz Dimension, Shun, and my homeland..."

"Dimension? But more importantly, Duel Soldiers!?" the other parroted shocked. "I, the man Gong, do not improve! Dueling isn't supposed to hurt people, and more importantly, destroy other people's homelands!"

"Don't tell me, tell that to Academia!" Ryx said in anger. "The war has now come to the Standard Dimension... you're doomed."

"But what do you mean by Dimensions? Also, you mentioned something about being turned into cards, right? Explain."

"Look, we ain't got time to talk about it right when our enemy is making their move!" Ryx shouted. "Your little friend Ryu should know about all this stuff, so go ask him!"

"What? How should he know?"

"Hoh? You mean to tell me he didn't say nothing about it?" the long-haired male asked with a faint smile. "Maybe you should reconsider calling him a friend. There are more secrets around that guy than you think," he told before running off into the distance.

"Oi, wait! What do you mean!?" Gong inquired but with no response.

* * *

 _In the Frozen Area..._

"Oh my sweet God!" a voice cried out in anger. "Can my day get any worse...?"

Fahrenheart Ryh looked at his surroundings with wide eyes. He was just taking a walk in the city's harbor when everything suddenly turned into ice and the temperature dropped below zero.

"Great..." he muttered as a cold shiver ran along his back. "I'm freezing! What the heck happened!"

"Stop right there!" a new voice shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Ryh whined as he spun around, seeing another teen walking towards. "Wait a second - you have the same face as me!"

"You don't say!" the other person, Yofune Rys, sighed sarcastically. "It seems these idiots in the Standard Dimension are holding a tournament and they thought turning the whole city into a battlefield would be a good idea!"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty stupid," Ryh agreed with a nod. "Returning to the main topic: how come we share the same face?"

"I don't know," said Rys shrugging his shoulders. "I don't make that question anymore since you're the third person I see with my face."

"Third? You're my fourth one!"

"Wait, four!? So you mean there are two more people with my face!?"

"Yup!" Ryh laughed. "One was is a ninja for some reason, the other one is always bored and uses Xyz Monsters!"

"Oh yeah, the one with the Nume monsters... hold up, did you just say one is a ninja?"

"Yeah! He's really cool don't you think!?"

"Oh God... why do all people who have my face are weirdos!?"

"Hey!" Ryh shouted, seeming hurt. "I'm not a weirdo! I'm just a psycho! It's different!"

"Like that makes things better..."

"Yofune Rys!" another voice shouted. "The time has come for your punishment!"

"Oh great..." the said teen muttered. "The Obelisk Force..."

True to his words, three Obelisk Force members jumped down from the nearby building, surrounding him. "You'll feel the wrath of Academia!"

"It seems you're in trouble!" Ryh laughed as he turned to leave. "Well, I'll leave you be-"

"You're not escaping us," Yellow sneered. "The Professor wants everyone with the same face as Yofune Rys carded. Thus, you're also a target."

"Why would the Professor want us dead? I understand why he wants _me_ dead, but why the other three...?"

"Pffff! Hahahaha!"

"What's so funny!?" Red snapped at Ryh's laugher.

"It's really funny how you fools think you can defeat me!" Ryh chuckled as he smirked maniacally. "I might not know who the Hell you are, but I know this: you're just a tool for my entertainment! Now, let's get this over with!"

"Wow... you were actually right," said Rys seeming shocked. "You being a psycho... it's very different from being a weirdo..."

"Thank you-"

"It's actually worse."

"Hey!"

"Have you two finished saying your goodbyes!?" Green asked as the three Obelisk Force members smirked.

" **DUEL**!" the five shouted.

 **Ryh - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Rys - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Red - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yellow - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Green - LP 4000**

"It's my turn!" Red shouted with glee. "I normal summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and activate its effect: when this card is normal summoned, it burns away 600 of your LP! Hound Flame!"

A mechanical dark-green dog monster appeared beside Red as it howled (ATK 1000) and released flames from its mouth, hitting the other two (Ryh - Rys LP 4000 → 3400).

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then It's my turn, draw!" Green announced as he drew. "I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and activate its effect! Hound Flame!"

Another Hound Dog formed on the enemy's field as it launched another round of flames at the two sharing the same face (Ryh - Rys LP 3400 → 2800).

"Battle! Antique Gear Hound Dog attacks Rys directly!"

"Time out! That's not fair!" Ryh whined as his team-mate gritted his teeth. "We didn't even get our turns yet!"

"That's how Academia fights," Rys told as he glared. "The Obelisk Force uses dirty tactics like these to gain the advantage, also, when they activate a card effect which inflicts damage, it hits all of us, while we can only damage one of them at a time."

"Cowards!" Ryh shouted as Hound Dog rammed its body into Rys, making him stumbled backward (LP 2800 → 1800).

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then I'm up!" Yellow laughed as he drew. "I summon my own Antique Gear Hound Dog and use its effect! Hound Flame!"

A third Hound Dog formed on the battlefield as it released flames from its mouth, hitting its mark (Rys: LP 1800 → 1200) (Ryh: LP 2800 → 2200).

"Battle! Antique Gear Hound Dog attack that other lowlife directly!"

"Who you callin' lowlife, you lowlife!" Ryh snapped as the mechanical hound rammed into him as well (LP 2200 → 1200).

"I set a card and end my turn! It seems this will be a walk in the park! Yofune Rys, you're a disgrace to the title of elite's elite in Academia!"

"Look who's talking!" said person snapped. "The person who uses the same deck, strategies, and summon chants as other people!"

"It seems you really like running your mouth!" Green laughed with a smirk. "You should be quivering in fear, you brat!"

"Why should I be?" Rys asked calmly. "The outcome of this Duel was decided the moment it started. Your names are already printed on your gravestones and it says you three die."

"OHHHHH! Now that," Ryh shouted smiling. "Was a sick burn."

"I appreciate the comment," the other long haired male told with a smile.

"Have you two finished talking already!?" Red snapped again.

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever. It's my turn next, I draw!" Rys announced. "I normal summon **Depth Wings Pitiless** from my hand! Then I use its effect: by banishing **Sacred Fallen Wings** **-** **Depth Wings Dragon** from my Extra Deck, Pitiless' name is treated as the former's until the End Phase!"

A dragon clad in black scales with rainbow colored highlights over its body formed beside Rys as it roared, extending its galaxy-patterned wings as the reflection of Sacred Fallen Wings - Depths Wings Dragon got projected on them. The latter was a dark-red scaled dragon with two galaxy-patterned starts, holding a giant medieval sword.

"I'll follow that with the effect of Pitiless: by using this card and other monsters in my hand or field, I can Fusion Summon a Depth Wings monster without the need of a Fusion card! So I'm fusing Pitiless which is treated as Depth Wings Dragon with Depth Wings Cruelty in my hand!"

"Dragon with a pitiless soul. Gain the power of the Fallen Dragon and fuse together with the dragon with a merciless soul and become the new emperor of the unknown future! FUSION SUMMON! Come before me: **Depth Wings** **Fallen** **Dragon**!"

The upgraded version of Depth Wings Dragon had much darker armor, red glowing claws and talons, and a much longer sword with glowing orbs on it (LV 9: ATK 3000).

"I activate my dragon's effect: during my Main Phase 1, by paying 1000 LP, this turn Depth Wings Fallen Dragon can attack all your monster's thrice and they aren't destroyed by the first and second battle!"

"What did you say!?"

"It can attack thrice!?"

"Such an effect...!"

Were the Obelisk Force's gasps.

"Damn..." Ryh muttered impressed.

"If I recall, you said something about me being Academia's elite's elite, right? Let me show you how I've got that title! Battle!" Rys exclaimed as he pointed forward (Rys: LP 1200 → 200). "Depth Wings Fallen Dragon attacks Red's Hound Dog!"

"I activate my Trap, **Antique Gear Magic Barrier**!" Red shouted quickly. "This card switches my Antique Gear Hound Dog to Defense Position and prevents it from being destroyed this turn!"

"Naive! Since Depth Wings Cruelty was used as Fusion Material, my Fallen Dragon gains the effect to deal piercing damage! Darkness Fallen Slash!"

At its owner's command, Fallen Dragon swung its sword at Hound Dog but didn't destroy it. However, the sword hit the frozen ground under the Antique Gear monster, cracking the ice.

"Please! Stop!" Red begged (LP 4000 → 2000).

"Oh, I'll make it stop! Fallen Dragon attacks Hound Dog again! Darkness Fallen Slash!"

The dragon swung its sword once again, not destroying the enemy monster but the frozen floor below it, sending ice fragments against the Obelisk Force member's body, making him cry in pain as his LP dropped to zero and he disappeared in a flash of purple light (LP 2000 → 0).

"One down." Rys said as he held up the just carded Red's card in his hand. "Battle! Fallen Dragon attacks Green's Hound Dog!"

"I activate my face-down, **Antique Gear Damage Condenser**! With this Trap, as long as I control an Antique Gear monster, I take no battle or effect damage!"

"Futile resistance," Rys sighed. "I'll use my dragon to attack two more times Green's Hound Dog, destroying it!"

With two more slashes of its sword, Depth Wings Fallen Dragon destroyed the enemy monster.

"Now my dragon will attack the remaining Hound Dog!"

"I also activate my face-down, Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"

"It seems you two managed to live through my turn," Rys said a little disappointed. "I end my turn. I hope you'll defeat these two right?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it!" Ryh chuckled to the other's question. "I'll do my best! I draw! To begin, I normal summon my Creeping Thorns of Nessus! Then, since I control a Nessus monster, I can special summon **Nessus Dracokid** from my hand!"

Beside the plant-humanoid female, a green scaled dragon formed: it had two big red eyes, two little leaf-wings flapping behind its back. The child dragon let out a cute roar as it stood beside Creeping Thorns of Nessus, which seemed fascinated by the dragon's cuteness (LV 4: ATK 0).

"Talk about show off..." Rys said as he looked at the female plant monster.

"What do you mean by that!? She's ain't got clothes on her, but she does have her areas covered up with roots!"

"Like that makes a big difference..." the ex-Academia elite said to Ryh's outburst.

"Continuing with my turn," Ryh ignored the other's words. "I activate the effect of Nessus Dracokid, targeting Creeping Thorns with it: I double the Level of the targeted Nessus monster, making her Level rise up to six!"

Nessus Dracokid roared again as the Level of its companion doubled (LV 3 → 6). "Now I tune my Level 4 Nessus Dracokid to my Level 6 Creeping Thorns of Nessus!" the female plant turned into six green rings as the little dragon flew into them, gaining an orange outline.

"The pure rain quell the fires of war, and raise the buds of counterattack!" Ryh chanted as a bright ray of light shot through the rings.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth: Level 10! **NESSUS BREATH DRAGON**!" the monster that emerged from the light had looking scales, green over its long serpentine body, gray under its jaw and all the way to the tip of its tail, and orange on the back of its head. The serpentine dragon had two red horns sprouting from its head and two giant red petals blooming from its back (ATK 3000).

"Synchro Summon?" Rys echoed intrigued.

"I activate the effect of Nessus Breath Dragon!" Ryh stated. "By paying 1000 of my LP, I can special summon one Nessus Token for each sacrificed 500 LP! So I get two Tokens!"

The serpentine dragon roared as two little humanoid figures covered in leafs emerged from the frozen ground (Ryh: LP 1200 → 200). "Next I activate the effect of Nessus Dracokid in my graveyard: by banishing it, I can special summon another Nessus Token to my field! Next, I activate Trade with Nessus! This Spell card, by sending a Nessus monster from my deck to the graveyard, allows me to summon another Nessus Token to my field!"

Two more humanoid figures formed beside the others. "All Nessus Tokens gain 500 ATK for each one on the field; with four, all have 2000 ATK!" Ryh explained with a wide grin. "Also, my Nessus Breath Dragon gains 500 ATK for each Nessus Token on the field: with four, he also gains 2000 ATK!"

The dragon roared (ATK 3000 → 5000) as the Tokens jumped happily around it (ATK 0 → 2000). "Battle! Nessus Breath Dragon attacks Antique Gear Hound Dog! Downpour Disaster!"

Nessus Breath Dragon opened its mouth as a stream of water erupted from it, bathing the Hound Dog and making it explode along with sending Yellow off his feet as he took damage and got sealed into a card (LP 4000 → 0).

"In one attack," Rys noted, seeming impressed. "Not bad."

"Why thank you, but let's see what you say after this!" Ryh said as he threw his arm forward. "I activate the effect of my dragon: when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, by tributing a Nessus Token I control, it can attack again in a row, however, if it attacks directly, all damage is halved; then I'll use my remaining Token for two more direct attacks!"

"Triple consecutive direct attack!" Ryh cried out as Nessus Breath Dragon and two Nessus Tokens all attacked together: the dragon shot another stream of water while the two Tokens threw some of the leaves on their bodies like shurikens against the last Obelisk Force member, making him disappear into a card (LP 4000 → 0).

 **Winner: Rys - Ryh!**

"Piece of cake!" Ryh smirked victoriously as the remaining cards on the field vanished. "We make a great team!"

"What are you running your mouth for?" Rys asked as he glared. "I did all the hard work! Who was the one who cleared the field for the other so he can defeat the opponent with the greatest of ease?"

"Look at Mister-grumpy pants!" Ryh sighed as placed his arm around the other's neck. The Synchro user smirked to the Fusion user. "You should always look on the bright side!"

"Tch... I guess you're right," Rys nodded as he looked at the three carded opponents in his hand. "However, I can't understand why would the Professor want all of us carded and how does he know about you guys existences in the first place."

"Us who?"

"We who share the same face," Rys answered. "Now we're a wanted group. Akaba Leo could very well just send all Academia against us."

"Well the more entertaining opponents, the more fun we'll get crushing them!" Ryh shouted with a devilish voice and a maniac grin. "We'll get to make their worst nightmares come true and then kill them with our monsters!"

The Fusion user only stared at the other in silence.

"...What?"

"You were right..." Rys nodded several times. "Being crazy is very different from being a weirdo... it's much worse than I previously thought... it's horrible..."

"Oh come on!" the Synchro user whined through puffed cheeks, mimicking a little child.

* * *

 **Wow...**

 **I did two and a half Duel in one chapter... I'm impressed with myself.**

 **For our first Duel: I made Ryu Duel against Ryozanpaku Dojo instead of Yuya. I gave Makoto and Ken's monsters some effects, making the fight a little more entertaining. Like in canon, I made the Duel end in a Cliffhanger and plan on finishing it next time.**

 **Our second Duel: I decided to skip things forward and make the Obelisk Force arrive much earlier than in the Anime. Ryx made his first Duel against Obelisk Force and both sides used some new cards. Gong also entered the party (since in the cannon he should be in the Frozen Area Dueling with Yuzu) and helped Ryx out.**

 **Third Duel: this was made so I can showcase more of Rys and Ryh's cards, making them quickly defeat the three Obelisk Force members. I plan on making the two have a similar relationship like Yugo and Yuri in the manga: in the Anime, they're enemies, while in the Manga they go around in Yuya's head together like a team.**

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **\- Pendulum Statue Yellow Beetle** (LV 3/ATK 400/DEF 400/Rock/LIGHT/Effect/Pendulum/SC 9)

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can have all Normal Monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK._

 _Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 **\- Pendulum Statue Purple Lance** (LV 4/ATK 1000/DEF 0/Rock/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 3)

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can have all monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK._

 _Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 **\- Tsumuji the Earthwind Star** (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1600/Warrior/WIND/Effect)

 _Once per turn, if you control another WIND monster: You can target 1 face-up opponent's monster; change its battle position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your WIND monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

 **\- Arashi the Skywind Star** (LV 7/ATK 2300/DEF 1700/Warrior/WIND/Effect)

 _If you control a Level 5 or higher WIND monster: You can Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without any Tributes. Once per turn, target another Attack Position WIND monster you control: Change it to Defense Position and if you do, this card gains that card's ATK until the End Phase._

 **\- Senko the Skybolt Star** (LV 7/ATK 2400/DEF 1400/Warrior/LIGHT/Effect)

 _If you control a Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster: You can Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without any Tributes. As long as this card is face-up, all LIGHT monsters you control can deal piercing damage._

 **\- Guardian Nume Deity** **Guardian Nume Deity** (Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 2500/Beast-Warrior/EARTH/Xyz/Effect)

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Negate that attack. Your opponent can't target other "Nume" monsters you control for attacks except for this one._

 **-** **Nume's Cursed Reflection** - _Continous Spell-_

 _If you control no "Nume" monsters, destroy this card. During either player's turn, if you would take damage by an opponent's card effect: You can activate this effect; your opponent takes the effect damage from that effect, instead. You can send this card from your side of the field to the GY when your opponent declares an attack: End the Battle Phase._

 **\- Antique Gear Fusion Core** (LV 2/ATK 500/DEF 500/Machine/EARTH/Effect)

 _You can treat this card as any "Antique Gear" monster when used as Fusion Material. Discard 1 "Antique Gear" monster from your hand: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Antique Gear Fusion Core" once per turn._

 **\- Antique Gear Supporter** (LV 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000/Machine/EARTH/Effect)

 _When you Normal or Special Summon an "Antique Gear" monster while this card is in your GY: You can Equip this card to that monster with this effect:_

 _The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

 **-** **Ancient Nume Deity** (LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 1000/Rock/EARTH/Effect)

 _Your opponent can't target other "Nume" monsters you control for attacks except for this one._ _A "Nume" Xyz Monster which used this card as Xyz Material gains these effects:_

 _This card can't be destroyed by battle or card effect._

 _This card gains 1000 ATK._

 **\- Antique Gear Sniper** - _Normal Spell-_

 _If you control a Level 6 or higher "Antique Gear" monster, destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls and then inflict 600 damage to your opponent. You can only activate 1 "Antique Gear Sniper" per turn._

 **\- Antique Gear Litter** - _Normal Spell-_

 _Target 1 "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster in your GY: Send it to the GY, then, you can send 1 monster from your deck to the GY which is listed on that card as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Antique Gear Litter" per turn._

 **\- Superheavy Samurai Kōgek** **-II** (LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 2000/Machine/EARTH/Effect)

 _After a "Superheavy Samurai" monster finished its attack, send this card from your hand to the GY: That monster can attack again in a row, but it can only attack another monster. Then, if that monster destroyed an opponent's monster this turn by battle, inflict to your opponent damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

 _\- Trivia: This card's name, "_ _Kōgek_ _-II", means 'attack' in Japanese. The two 'I' at the states a number of attacks a monster makes in Roman number, this case 2._

 **-** **Rank-Up** **-** **Magic** **-** **Crest Force** - _C_ _ontinous_ _S_ _pell_ _-_ _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is_ _1_ _Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material._ _At the end of your turn, if you did not activate this card's effect this turn_ _:_ _D_ _estroy this card and you take 1000 damage._

 **-** **Savior Nume Deity** (Rank 4/ATK 0/DEF 3000/Beast-Warrior/EARTH/Xyz/Effect)

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Negate that attack and destroy the monster which attacked. Your opponent can't target other "Nume" monsters you control for attacks except for this one. During your turn only, this card gains ATK equal to the difference between your LP and 4000. During your End Phase, if this card is in Attack Position: Change this card to Defense Position. All of this card's effects can only be activated if this card has a "Nume" Xyz Monster as a Xyz Material._

 **-** **Depth Wings Pitiless** (LV 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1200/Dragon/DARK/Effect)

 _Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Depth Wings" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck: This card's name is treated as that card's until the End Phase._ _Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "_ _Depth Wings_ _" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control_ _or in your hand_ _as Fusion Materials, including this card._

 **-** **Sacred Fallen Wings** **-** **Depth Wings Dragon** (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 1500/Dragon/DARK/Fusion/Effect)

 _2+ "Depth Wings" monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can pay 1000 LP to activate this effect: This card can attack all opponent's monsters twice each, but the opponent's monster is not destroyed by the first battle. You can only control 1 "Sacred Fallen Wings - Depth Wings Dragon"._

 **-** **Depth Wings** **Fallen** **Dragon** (LV 9/ATK 3000/DEF 2000/Dragon/DARK/Fusion/Effect)

 _"Sacred Fallen Wings - Depth Wings Dragon" + 1 or more "Depth Wings" monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can pay 1000 LP to activate this effect: This card can attack all opponent's monsters thrice each, but the opponent's monster is not destroyed by the first and second battle. You can only control 1 "Depth Wings Fallen Dragon"._

 **\- Antique Gear Magic Barrier** - _Normal Trap-_

 _Switch an Attack Position "Antique Gear" monster to Defense Position. This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **\- Antique Gear Damage Condenser** - _Continous Trap-_

 _As long as you control an "Antique Gear" monster, you take no battle or effect damage._

 **\- Nessus Dracokid** (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 500/Plant/LIGHT/Effect)

 _If you control at least 1 "Nessus" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Nessus Dracokid" once per turn. Once per turn, target 1 other "Nessus" monster you control: Double that target's Level. Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Nessus Token" (LV 1 - ATK/0 - DEF/0 - Plant - LIGHT) to your side of the field ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each "Nessus Token" you control)._

 **\- Nessus Breath Dragon** (LV 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2000/Plant/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect)

 _1 "Nessus" Tuner + 1 or more "Nessus" Non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can pay up to 1000 LP: Special Summon to your side of the field 1 "Nessus Token" for each 500 amount of LP paid ("Nessus Tokens" gain 500 ATK for each "Nessus Token" you control). This card gains 500 ATK for each "Nessus Token" you control. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Tribute 1 "Nessus Token" you control; This card can attack again in a row, but if it attacks the opponent directly, all battle damage is halved._

 **WARNING: due to my personal life and school, uploads aren't going to be frequent, but I promise I'll try my best to upload within every week.**

 **All help and ideas are always welcome. See you next time!**

 **I decided not to make Previews anymore, simply because it makes things easier when writing next chapters. Also, this way it will be a bigger surprise for you guys.**


End file.
